Kodomo no Himitsu
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Conan changed, no one knows why, only he himself has a clue... but why and what does a magic-thief want from him? re-writeen! rated T for a reason.. and it's Yaoi, so don't read if don't like!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I started this over again.. I'll try to explain afterwards.. if someone asks.. that is..

Please read this! need's to be!

And I desided that it's gonna be a KaitoConan story.. sorry you all RanShinichi fans..

* * *

Chapter 1.

Party with Toxin.

"Conan-kun... come on, hurry or we'll be late?" Mouri Ran yelled back into the room as she exited it and soon after a small boy, wearing a pitch black dress with a red bow-tie, pushing his to big glasses more up on his nose appeared.

"I'm coming Ran-nee-chan!" He said with his soprano voice, looking at the floor for a short second, his face deep red. Walking after her, he smiled innocent and got the usual sister-smile back. The blush where now lighter red, but was still dancing across his face in a cute way.

"_**I saw Ran changing again..."**_

He thought and blushed deeply as he thought back ten minutes ago. She took his hand and started to walk, or more dragged him to the stairs, he didn't look up at her when he walked with her down the stairs towards Ran's father Mouri Kogoro who was waiting for them beside a long black limousin, a door opened and Sonoko smirked up at her, she had a tight coat on, but Conan already knew what kind of dress the teenager wore, seeing that she had shoosen her dress while he and Ran was there.

"About time Ran, so slow!" she scowled and Ran blushed.

"But Conan-kun didn't want to get dressed!" she complained and gave Conan a scowling look, he shrugged her off and turned his head away. Looking down the street he noticed a pair of small shadows. Then they became more visible and they where pointing at him.

"_**Darn.. not now, please not now!"**_ he pleaded and turned away with a curse already leaving his lips, but it was to late.

"Conan-kun!" it was Ayumi, with her friends a little behind, she ran up to him and smiled just as childlike as ever, Conan half-ignored her.

"Oh... Ayumi-chan!" he stated and tried to sound like his happy and innocent child-like self, but kind of failed.

"_**I'll never get used to this..."**_ he thought and looked at them "why are you out late?" he asked and waited for a reply, then Ayumi blushed.

"We thought of visiting you... but..." then she fell silent and Conan understood why.

"Sorry... we're going to some party at Sonoko-nee-chan's house... Ayumi-chan?" he asked and looked at the girl. She looked as if she wanted to hit him, so did the boys behind her too and he didn't really want to be under Genta's fists.

"But can't you visit Haibara?" he asked and tried to change the subject.

Ayumi lit up and smiled.

"Of course... have a good time then Conan-kun... see you at school tomorrow..." then, with a kiss on Conan's cheek and a deep blush, to both boys annoyance, she danced off, both boys following while glaring at Conan, who point out ignored them.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan?" he asked and she turned to him with a smile.

"Don't tell Haibara that I said that... please?" he asked and smiled while putting his palms together in a plead, she smiled and nodded in eager.

"Sure Conan-kun... see you!" then she ran off with the boys, Conan sighted and turned back to the others.

"_**I feel really sorry for Haibara... but rather her than me!"**_ he thought. In a certain professors house, a shrunken scientist sneezed hard.

* * *

"Wow..." all three said as they entered the mansion that Sonoko lived in. All sorts of people where in there, filling the room with talking, most where smiling and drinking something that looked like champagne, but Conan didn't really care. Sonoko walked past them with a grin firmly planted on her face.

"Now, don't just stand there... come on in!" she stated happily and gave her coat to a waiting servant, who addressed her with a -sama and a welcome back. Ran gave hers and Conan's coat to the servant too and walked in after Sonoko. Kogoro followed them slowly, looking rather suspicious, this soon turned into true interest and gleefulness as he saw all the pretty women and the drinks.

Conan looked around in slight annoyance, there where so many people and the youngest ones where only fifteen years old.

"No one here is as young as the brat but..!" Sonoko commented and smirked even more. Conan snorted.

"_**Not like I would ever care!"**_ he thought and turned to Ran.

"Um... can I go outside for a minute, it's really hot here!" he said innocent and she nodded with a smile.

"Don't be out for long!" then Conan ran off to the nearest balcony.

"_**Man... to hot... why do I have to wear this stupid clothes?"**_ Conan snorted and scowled himself mentally for agreeing to Ran to go to this stupid party. Thus he spent the resting fifteen minutes to watch people entering the house, many, but not one kid, it didn't really matter that much, but somehow he found it funny that the oldest kid that entered was fifteen, oh well, he sighed and blinked, his eyes felt heavy.

"_**Hn.. I should've stayed home.. I think.. I've got a cold.. might as well tell Ran"**_

Then he heard the bell from the tower beside Beika City Building, wich had been bombed a year ago, but the clock beside had survived and it was now giving off the call for ten o'clock. Conan hurried inside and started to search for Ran and Kogoro.

It didn't surprise him that he found them by the table with drinks.

"Oh, Conan-kun, it's good you came, here!" Ran said and handed him a glass, he looked at her.

"Um, Ran-nee-chan?" he asked, but she smiled with a finger against her cheek.

"It's alcohol-free..." she explained and smiled even more as he father raved on about the good drink, he didn't seem to know that it was alcohol-free. Conan nodded, suddenly someone tapped on a glass, everyone turned silent and turned towards the source.

"_**Oh man... that old man, Sonoko's old uncle... wasn't he?"**_ Conan thought and sighed as he saw the half-bald man smirk to his guests, Sonoko stood beside him with a smaller, but just as happy smirk.

"Welcome to our humble home, today is the celebration of my niece, Sonoko who has turned nineteen years old today!" he announced and Conan had to smile when Sonoko turned a little red, he'd never thought of it, but making other people blush was really funny.

They all cheered to the Suzuki-heir and their family while emptying their glass.

"Okay, bring forth the champagne!" that old man then said and some servants brought forth at least a hundred glasses of a rich type champagne. Everyone got, except Conan, he didn't care though.

"Even those who are fifteen gets..." he mumbled under his breath and looked away, annoyed by the fact that it bother him at all.

"_**And I'm really nineteen too!"**_ but it was no use complaining.

Half an hour had passed when Conan went over to Ran, whom was glaring at her drunken father, who swayed and clung to the table with a glass halffull of shampagne in her hands.

"Ran-nee-chan... I'm thirsty!" he stated, pulling her dress gently, she turned to him and her eyes softened, then she took his hand.

"Come on... I'm sure we can find some water for you!" she looked around and soon found a female servant. Ran smiled and so did the maid.

"Do you know where I can find water, he is thirsty!" she said pointing at Conan, the servant smiled more in an understanding manner.

"Of course, but you would have to go to the kitchen..." she followed them into it and explained the situation to the chief, a thick man, with a grey beard that would over-come Agasa's for sure, that's what Conan thought. Then he got a glass of water, but after he had drunk the glass, he was as dry as a desert in his mouth.

"Ran-nee-chan... I'm still thirsty!" he complained and bragged the girls dress to get her attention again, Ran stopped

"But Conan-kun, what's up with you?" she asked and bent down to his level.

"I'm dry, my whole mouth feels like a small sun and it burns!" Conan explained and tried to point out where it burnt, but by now, his whole body felt hot. She saw this and put a hand on his forehead.

"Wha.. Conan-kun, you have a fever..." she said and a maid, who had come in right before smiled.

"We have room's so he can rest until the party is over!" she explained and smiled to the teenager, Ran was a little unsure, but agreed to it.

"Come on Conan-kun" she stated softly, but Conan was no longer holding onto her dress. He was sniffing on the two separate bowls, one with the first drink and one with the champagne.

"Conan-kun, stop that!" she said and was about to pull him away, suddenly Conan backed off as they noted his shocked expression.

"WHAT?" he shouted and everyone in the room stopped.

"C-Conan-kun?" she asked, pretty much shocked of his actions, or rather behaviour, it wasn't the first time he did something he wasn't supposed to.

Conan didn't turn to her at first.

"It smells of champagne from this bowl, the same smell comes from uncle..!" he exclaimed in a childish manner and the chief came over, well he was in fact referring to Kogoro, Ran knew that.

"It's not supposed to boy!" then he sniffed to.

"But you right... it does!" he murmured, looking rather angry.

"Who has mixed them?" but no one knew, no one had been close it after or before the serving.

"Conan-kun... lets go!" Ran stated, but before she or anyone else could act or talk, Conan suddenly grabbed his own throat and let out a strangled gasp.

"Hh... it hurts..." his voice was hoarse and full of pain, suddenly his chest pained as well.

"_**N-no... it cannot be... I can't... can't change back now... but still, this is different..."**_ he thought desperate and fought to keep his balance, but when Ran shouted his name, it was a blurry picture of her and her distant call that gave away the truth.

"_**I-I've been... po..."**_ then it all went pitch black.

Everyone inside the hall was having fun, some was dancing, other just talking and drinking slowly, suddenly a scream shock them out of this blissful hour.

"What..."

"Who screamed..." someone asked.

"Has someone died?" a man poked his face towards another man's.

"No... I heard a small kid fell over in the kitchen..." Kogoro shock himself out of the drunken and shocked state.

"_**A kid... fell over... NO... the brat!"**_ he sprinted all the way to the kitchen and as he burst in through the doors he found the source of the scream, the maid. Ran sat on the floor, shaking Conan's limp body and shouting his name, when she noticed Kogoro, her hoarse voice called out to him.

"Otou-san... he... he isn't breathing..." she managed and Kogoro reacted.

Kogoro spun around and yelled at the petrified maid.

"Call an ambulance... hurry!" he yelled, she nodded and rushed out of the room to find a phone, Ran shock him again as Kogoro stopped her.

"If there is something wrong with him, don't shake him Ran!" he said and she let go of Conan, he landed with a soft thud on the floor and remained there until the ambulance came and left with him in a rush.

Kogoro walked in circles, something was off, Conan couldn't just faint like that all of the sudden, Ran had said he looked like he had a fever, but it still didn't add up at all, then it hit him, he walked over to the two bowls, he had been told that Conan had sniffed over them right before he collapsed. He sniffed too and got a shock, then he turned to the chief.

"This drink has been mixed with champagne..." the chief nodded at Kogoro's comment.

"We know... that little kid, he was the first to notice, then me... we don't know why, but it wasn't supposed to be mixed!"

Kogoro shook his head in a angry manner.

"There is one more thing... this drink has surely been poisoned!"

* * *

Ran couldn't sit still and she was moving in her seat as the seconds ticked by on the clock, when the police arrived with Kogoro, her eyes pleaded him, but he just shook his head.

"That was no fever Ran.. he was poisoned!" he said and she collapsed down a chair, face covered by her hands, sobbing hard. Kogoro sat down beside her and hugged her tightly, as if trying to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't unless they knew if Conan was okay or not. The police officer named Megure came over to them with a rather stiff face.

"But why was he the only one to react?" he asked, Kogoro looked confused, as he usually would, after all, he was still the same clueless and dumb detective, but then his face lit up.

"He didn't drink the champagne and was the only one who didn't!" he explained with pride all over his face. Ran nodded slowly, still covering her face with her palms.

"Yes, he was the only one that didn't get the last drink because it was alcohol.." she whispered.

The surgery door opened and a doctor exited it with a nurse with behind, he turned to them, but didn't smile, not even moving an inch, this lead to a long and confused silence, Ran stood up, not caring that her tears was still flowing like a small river down her face.

"How is Conan-kun?" she asked and the doctor sighed.

"The current situation is complicated... his body and mind is functioning well, not that talk-active, but..." his voice left his mouth, it seemed to even go hard on him, being used to see weird or hard things every day. Kogoro looked at him with brows that almost covered his eyes.

"What do you mean by complicated?" he asked with a slightly worried voice.

The doctor shook his head.

"He is already awake, but is obvious in shock and we want him to be left alone for the hour now... to rest and understand the situation he is in"

"But.." Ran began, it hit her first now that she hadn't seen the boy being rolled out of the room.

"We rolled him through another door, he was still unconscious at that time" the doctor turned away "I'll come back in an hour and show you in!" then the two left the other's alone in the white hall.

* * *

Ran stubbornly sat down, she crossed her arms and desided to wait, Kogoro sighed and nodded to the officers, who nodded back.

"So if the antidote is in the champagne, we'll find it!" Ninzaburo Shiratori said and left in a hurry, he had looked very dangerous when he had arrived, not that anyone blamed him. Most doctors and police-officers liked the small kid that always walked around on crime-scene's and searched for things the adults couldn't find, helping out Kogoro and finding the truth, so when he was injured, all off these people would be mad. Doctors at Tokyo Central Hospital, who liked Conan the most, looked like they could commit a murder any second and most patients would back off, or almost pee in their pants by the scary doctors.

Kogoro sighted and looked at Ran.

"There isn't much we can do now Ran... lets go home!" he said.

But she shook her head.

"I'm staying!" she said stubborn and Kogoro sighed again.

"Okay... just don't let anyone" his sentence stopped abruptly as she glared at him, he smiled nervously and then ran off with Megure hot on his tail.

"Conan-kun..." she mumbled and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Shinichi... where are you now?" she whispered and closed her eyes, tears fell once again.

"Why are you gone when I need you?"

* * *

Okay, I know it's similar, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know people have read this chapter before.. but I changed it slightly so please re-read (and I suspect most people have forgotten this story because it's so long since I updated last time) please have mercy on me and review this one!

* * *

Chapter 2.

Lets change!

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko entered the classroom at Teitan Elementary School and found Haibara Ai sitting by her desk looking very odd, other student's where laughing and talking loudly, but the absence of one Edogawa Conan, made the dark-blonde-haired girl look very worried and yet murder-looking.

"Ai-chan... where is Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, covering her unease for the short detective with a smile and walked over to Haibara, who looked up at her and shook her haid.

"Don't know, neither him nor the Mouri's are home today.. they're gone.. for now!" she stated with a slightly lower voice than usual. Haibara had in fact gone over to sheck on Conan, it had been a year since he had been shrunk from his real form to a kid-sized detective, having to change his name and become a new person was hard, but where was he now? And why wasn't any of them answering the phone, she had gotten Agasa to call, but he hadn't told her what he had heard, but she knew it was something wrong since he was very pale when he hung up.

The teacher came in and even though she was pale and shaking, she smiled and waited for her class to settle down.

"Sensei?" Mitsuhiko asked and raised his hand. The teacher turned to him with a smile.

"Yes Mitsuhiko-kun?" she asked.

"Do you know where Conan-kun is?" he asked and the teacher flinched of the name.

"T-they have gone on a trip!" she said, everyone nodded, Haibara did not, the teacher had obviously lied, but why?

* * *

Conan sneezed and looked out of the window with an annoyed look.

"_**Who's talking about me now?"**_ he thought and slightly winced when the door opened and a doctor came in, he smiled and came over to him to, a board in his hand and he knew what was on it, but didn't mention it.

"How are you today Conan-kun?" he asked and Conan nodded.

"Much better, it's doesn't hurt, nor burns anymore!" The doctor smiled.

"Good, do you want to see Mouri-san... she has been here all night?" he asked and Conan's mouth fell open.

"She... Ran-nee-chan has?" then he nodded and turned away.

"But she will be shocked..." he said when the doctor turned away. He didn't smile as he walked out and gently shook the sleeping girl awake. Ran jumped and stared at the man in front of her.

"Huh... what?" she asked, sleeping uncomfortable through the night had made it easy to wake her up, normally, it would take some time to wake her up.

"He is ready to have guests!" the doctor said and smiled. Ran smiled cheerfully and please, then she shoot up.

"Finally..." she exclaimed and started on her way the door when the doctor started to talk.

"But... there is a difference... please don't get a shock..." then he walked away to sheck on his next patient. Ran was confused, but soon she discovered why.

As Ran opened the door and came in, she noticed that Conan already had his glasses on. Then she got the shock. This was not Conan, she was sure, because he was older, he looked like he was thirteen or fourteen. The boy turned and started to scratch the back of his neck with he right hand.

"Ran-nee-chan..." he said, older and a more manlier voice caught her back to reality.

"W-who?" she blurted out and noticed how hurt Conan looked.

"So you can't recognize me?" he asked.

"O-of course I can Conan-ku..." then she stopped.

Conan didn't know what stopped her until he had thought about the sentence.

"You don't need to stop calling me with that -kun thing!" he said and Ran nodded.

"B-but..." Conan shook his head.

"I don't know... the doc said that the posion seemed to have reacted on something in my body and... well, under the surgery... I somewhat grew older... wich does suit me fine!" he finished and Ran glared.

"No it doesn't... your only nine years old..." Conan stared back.

"No... not anymore... I'm at least fourteen years old now!" he said, stubborn as always, he couldn't exactly tell her that he was in reality nineteen years old.

Ran sighed and sat down on a chair.

"So your just going to move up to Eight or Ninth grade now?" she asked or more scowled. Conan sighted.

"Does it look like I am nine years old?" he commented as Ran blushed and laughed.

"No... and therefore... I can't continue in second grade.. I am moving up to... probably Ninth grade!" he finished. Ran looked shocked, but calmed her self down.

"But... what about you parents?" she asked. Conan did flinch, but he smiled reassuring at her, she looked back with a somewhat wondering, suspicious look.

"They where called last night... and they'll probably be here any time soon"

Ran walked out of the room just as a black-haired woman walked fast towards her, followed by a man with a mustard and glasses.

"Oh... Ran-chan!" the woman smiled. Ran smiled back.

"Hello Edogawa-san... oh... Kudou-san, why are you here?" she asked and looked at the man that smiled back at her, he was middle-aged, Ran knew he was around 40 years old now.

"My husband couldn't come and..." then she turned to Kudou Yusaku.

"Yukiko had some urgent things to take care off and couldn't make it.. she said to say hello to you.." he explained and Ran nodded.

Then she showed the to the room, leaving for school, wich she would be late by four hours, though she did have a good excuse and would not hesitate to use it.

* * *

Yusaku stared after Ran as she left and waited until they saw her leave in a cab, then they rushed to the room where Conan was.

"Shinichi... what is going on?" Yusaku asked as they entered the room. Conan a.k.a Shinichi turned to them and smiled nervously.

"Don't know... but, where's Agasa-Hakase and Haibara.. thought they would come with you?" he asked. Yusaku sighed.

"He is picking her up from school and coming as quickly as possible..." he sat down beside his wife in disguise, Kudou Yukiko a.k.a Edogawa Fumiyo, whom fumed. Conan lifted his hands in defence.

"Hey.. wait.. I can explain and I would wait until Haibara and Agasa-Hakase is here... so I don't have to retell!" he said and both parents relaxed a little more, wich Conan did not.

* * *

Haibara rushed down the hall, Agasa was falling more and more behind, but they both ended up in front of the same door anyway, Conan's room. Agasa opened the door and walked in, Haibara followed ever so quickly, then she halted, Agasa was also frozen, not as much, but enough to make the teen in the bed obvious of their shock.

"Hakase.." he mumbled, a voice who Haibara recognized as Conan's.

"Edo.." then she saw that only his parents where there.

"Kudou-kun, what is going on?" she asked.

Conan sighed yet again.

"Sit down at least, there's a lot to tell!"

Haibara did as she was told, Agasa followed her example and sat down on the last empty chair. Conan sighed, then he looked at them with his usual intense blue eyes, albeit covered with tiredness and slight shock.

"I really don't know what happened myself... but I think I have a clue!" Yusaku nodded, the others gave off a short nod too.

"Um... Ran and her father was invited to a party because Sonoko just had a birthday and of course I came with them... at the party they served two different drinks, one with alcohol and one without, as the party kept on, I was given the alcohol-free drink too... the doctors told me what I already guessed, because I checked on the drinks before I fainted... um, it was poisoned!" the other occupants in the room gasped, he had excepted them to do so, Yukiko looked greatly shocked.

"But the others..." Conan smiled.

"No one reacted... and I know the reason... because, there was an antidote in the champagne, I never drank that one, so it's obvious that I would react, only, that when I fainted, it felt like when I got my old body back, it hurt like that too..." he said and took a deep breath, ending his explanation.

Yukiko hugged her son, or she more squashed him, like she usually did, knowing he didn't like it.

"But your alright now, although..." she eyed her now 14 years old son, Conan smirked.

"At least I'm not a grade-schooler anymore!" Haibara got up.

"What about _them_?" she asked, her voice was filled with terror. Conan turned to her as Yukiko sat down again, he sighed.

"I don't know and I'll keep the glasses so..." then he looked out of the window, he chuckled lightly and the others wondered what was so funny.

"But the cops will at least listen to me more from now on!" but Haibara didn't like the sound of that.

"Kudou-kun... if you become more famous, then _they_ might discover!"

* * *

Conan glared at her.

"I know already, but there's a reason I'm doing it... it's the usual bait-stuff I guess, plus, they wont noticed that much, because my name is different!" Haibara paled.

"Your going to use yourself as bait?" she sounded horrified, Conan chuckled once more.

"I guess so, we both want them down, but I wont do it so that others and they will get too suspicious!" Yusaku stood up, looked at his son, he nodded.

"Seems you have it all planned?" he didn't like it, but his son was as stubborn as his wife, if not more, wich was where he had gotten it from, Conan smiled and gave him a nod of how much he have thought about this.

"Ran said that I could still live with them, but it won't be much space, since I'm now at the growing stage.. again and I will need more space she said.." he frowned and looked away, half-blushing when his mother squealed in delight.

"But we can take care of that... right Yu-chan?" she asked and turned to Yusaku, who nodded shortly, still a little worried, but guessed it was fine for now.

"Guess so..."

* * *

"Ai-chan... are you coming?" Ayumi asked, or rather yelled as they walked down the street. Genta and Mitsuhiko was walking fast beside them, Haibara looked more stubborn as ever and was trying to get them off their thought.

"Why... you said we where going to Agasa's today!" she complained, wanting them to rather be at her house, than a certain detective's. As they turned the corner, they noticed some workers where pointing up and then at some papers, so the children also looked up.

"They seem to be building a new floor on top of the agency!" Mitsuhiko said and they passed the workers, Haibara was dragged by force up the stairs as they came to a door, through it they could hear a girl talking, they all stared at the door in nervousity.

"Conan-kun, you can't just lie there all day... can't you go outside and meet with the rest of your friends?" she complained, a snort came and they knew it was Conan right away.

* * *

And to Haibara's annoyance and discomfort they knocked on the door, someone gave out a yelp, a much deeper voice than Conan's yet it sounded familiar, but the said person had already hurried away. Then the said girl opened the door, she looked down at the children and smiled.

"Why hello... are you here to meet Conan-kun?" Ran asked and the children nodded eagerly, except Haibara, they looked past her, no one else where in the room. Ran sighted.

"He went... um to the toilet..." she said, hesitation evident in her voice. They all walked in, Haibara looked up at Ran, with her eyes squinting annoyance, Ran's gave only sadness and discomfort.

"Where are you Conan-kun?" Ran asked and knocked on the doors before entering, as she had said, he was siting on top of the toilet. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"They would be too shocked if they saw me!" he whispered, Ran smiled back, but chased him out of the bathroom.

"Go and meet them!" she ordered, giving him a final glare, he snorted in defeat, but headed out to meet them.

"Ai-chan, have you meet Conan-kun after he left school?" Ayumi asked, a little suspicious and to both her and Mitsuhiko's annoyance, she nodded.

"Yes... why?" Mitsuhiko walked a step forward.

"That's what I want to ask..." he said, Ayumi nodded.

"Do you like him or something?" she asked, Haibara blinked, not believing her ears.

"Pardon?" was the only thing that left he shrunken child's mouth. Just then, a young teen emerged, Haibara groaned in defeat and agony, wich the said teen also did

"Ayumi-chan... I do not like Haibara in any way that you are thinking of now, we are just friends.. or co-workers.. as you see it!"

Ayumi faced the teen and blinked, more terrified than shocked actually.

"C-Conan-kun?" the teen nodded.

"Yup, that's me... somehow.." he mumbled, a pink colour rose to his cheeks, his face only sent out a nervous aura, Mitsuhiko pointed at him.

"Conan-kun's not old, he is eight years old!" Conan ignored the "old" and smiled annoyed, or rather half-angry at them.

"For your information, I WAS nine years old, until two days ago!"

Mitsuhiko paled and backed off, Ayumi shook her head, Haibara sighted and Genta growled, suddenly he took a step forward.

"This explains why your so smart then!" Conan blinked.

"What the heck are you talking about Genta-kun?" he asked and the boy snapped at him.

"You could have at least told us about your real age!" he said loud, Conan opened his mouth to talk, Mitsuhiko just growled before him.

"That's right, if you wanted to keep it a secret, you could have told, we wouldn't have told anyone!" Conan didn't know what to do or say at this comment.

"You guys... it's not like that!" he tried, but Genta's glare caught him of guard, tears was running down Ayumi's face she looked up at him, it stabbed him deep inside when he looked back at her.

"Ayumi-chan... it's not like that..." Conan began, but the two boys was already dragging the girls towards the door, Haibara resisted though, she glared at them and turned away.

"I'm staying!" Genta snorted.

"Yeah... just be with that liar!" but before they left, they heard Conan whisper.

"Yeah... do what ever you like, you wont believe me anyway!" then a door slammed, probably locking himself away somewhere.

Haibara glared accusingly at the boys.

"Now look what you did!" she scolded them, but they just glared back.

"It's his fault for never telling us!"

"He is nine years old, that's the truth! He is a genius.." Haibara complained in anger, Ran stuck her head out of the kitchen, having heard the conversation, she looked rather shocked as well, but also a little angry.

"That's true.. Conan-kun is really nine years old!" she stated, the boys stared up at her, first in shock, then in anger. Haibara growled so deep that the boys stopped.

"Now you shut the hell up, Edogawa-kun was deeply hurt by what you just did and you accused him for things that aren't even possible... but, if you want it that way... leave and never set you feet onto this door again!" she said coldly and turned away, she heard two faint gasps and a snort, then the door closed behind her.

"_**Now I just have to find Kudou-kun!"**_ she sighed and walked off.

* * *

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara opened a door and noticed the teen, siting by himself in the corner of the room. He didn't look up when she came in, nor when she came over.

"What is it?" he just whispered, his voice no longer held any sign of hope or care, Haibara sighed and sat down beside the teen-turned-child-turned-teen again.

"Kudou-kun, I know it might be hard, but they'll come back, I know they will!" she said, Conan looked up.

"How do you know... they are kids, still, they're smart enough to figure out something eventually, they had just confirmed their suspiciousness, they never knew, but I think they had a clue about me not being a child at all!" he complained and groaned, holding his ears, Haibara looked at him, in the stage of shock and disbelief.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, Conan looked up at her.

"I'm still changing... my ears.. they hurt like hell!" Haibara gasped.

"You should go see a doctor.. fast"

* * *

Okay.. so I've desided to quickly put up chapter 3 too.. knowing that most of you have read this before.. then chapter 4, wich is new ^_^

Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

So here we are.. back to where I started.. anyway.. enjoy and please review in case there's something you like or don't like!

* * *

Chapter 3.

A Gentlemans visit are always precious.

Conan groaned in his sleep, then he shot up, a silent scream came from his open mouth, he panted and let his head fall into his hands, then he closed his eyes, trying to remember the nightmare he just had, but he just couldn't remember, he didn't bother trying anymore after that, his head hurt just from thinking about it. He looked around, not really recognizing the bedroom. Large windows, covered with curtains, his larger bed under it, he looked around.

"_**That's right, I just got a new room..."**_ he thought and sighed, it had been three weeks since he had started his new life style, it took some time for him to get used to it, Ran had to get a lot of money from his parents, since she had to change his whole wardrobe, the wind parted the curtains for a bit and he could see the full moon colour the street with a silvery look, not a soul wandered around on the street below him, but a black cat was walking briskly out and then back into the same alley. Conan smiled weakly.

"_**It's been so long since I could just sit and watch the night like this... a year.. at least"**_ he thought, thinking back on the days when he was Shinichi, the teen detective that lived by himself in a large, mansion-like house, he could sit on the floor in the big library, right under the roof-window and look out, the moon would pass around midnight and fill the room with it's silvery glow, once or twice, it was even yellow, like gold. He took up the violin he had hidden under the bed, knowing that Ran was away and Kogoro was drunk and asleep two storied down, he played. The sad tones filled the room and slipped out of the window. He smiled, stopping, he put the violin down, sighting and then he took up his phone, the light from it blinded him, he yelped and sighted, putting it down on the nightstand, then he took up the violin again and started to play Amazing Grace.

As the night carried on, Conan thought about the day before, at the Heist KID that was going on, but he was still amused when he turned up and claimed to Kaitou that he was in fact the very same Tantei-kun as the nine year old one, well, Kaitou had nearly fallen off the strings he was walking on then, just in shock of course. Conan chuckled softly, memorising every tone in the song, not that he knew them from before. Suddenly the wind caught speed and blew him straight in the face. Conan cursed loud and closed the window, putting the violin on the bed as he did.

He sat down on the bed and sighted "stupid wind!" then he felt a presence.

"_**Kogoro?"**_ he thought, utterly scared, but when he spun around, he did not shriek, he did not, he did not, he just DID not!

"K-Kaitou KID?" he yelped as the thief came out from the shadows of his room, his cape and everything on.

"Why, of course Tantei-kun!" the thief's soft smile made him relax for some odd reason.

"W-why're you here?" he asked, a little suspicious of Kaitou's motives, Kaitou came over and sat down on the bed, though he was sitting as far away from the detective as he managed.

"I came on visit of course!" he smiled even more.

"KID-san... why are you here... not that ''on a visit''-sentence again please!" Conan demanded, Kaitou turned to him, pouting and faking a hurt expression, but his eyes where blinking with amusement.

"I am a gentleman after all, I care about everyone you know!" he stated simply, Conan snorted.

"You care?" Kaitou chuckled softly of that and smirked.

"Yes... I care because I care!" he said, Conan gawked at him.

"That's not even an explanation KID-san!" he complained and Kaitou laughed at him. Conan pouted, a little baffled by Kaitou's antics.

"I know that... but I can't explain it better" he seemed somewhat embarrassed by it too, Conan chuckled and Kaitou looked at him with his amused eyes.

"I guess your right, I also do things without knowing how to explain them afterwards..." he blushed bright red, coloured by the moon it made a silver-red glow on his face.

"Let me guess... Ran-chan?" he said, Conan blushed vividly, but didn't deny it, Kaitou smirked devilish, wich made Conan suspicious.

"Hey... KID-san, don't tel me your up to something and if it's about Ran, then keep the hell away!" he growled, Kaitou watched him for some minutes before answering.

"Now why would I do that... but I could help you, you know!" his six last words sank into Conan like a fork did into a meat pie.

"H-help me?" he asked, Kaitou smirked.

"Oh yes... but there's one thing you have to help me with!" he came closer, whispering something into his ear. Conan blushed hard and shouted.

"No way I'm doing that... he's a friend damnit!" Kaitou shook a finger in front of him, his smirk still on his face.

"Then no help!" he stated simply. He was about to jump out of the window when Conan suddenly grabbed into his long cloak, pulling him backwards, said magician thief landed on the bed, but quickly composed himself.

"Okay.. I'll do it.. or at least try!" he said. Kaitou grinned and came back down.

"Okay... first, I think I might help you with information about that drug, but I can't promise anything... then I can help you with coming back, of course, I might need help with taking a few crows down, but I'll help you, so you'll just do that too!" Conan waited for him to get to the point.

"And?" Conan said after some boring long minutes. Kaitou grinned.

"In return, you'll do _**that**_for me right?" he said, almost challenging him to dare it, Conan sighted "does it look like I have any choice?" he said, but agreed to it. Kaitou smiled and then he went over to the window.

"Then I'll send notes of when and where okay" then he took off. Conan watched the thief fly away on his glider, knowing that he had just, sort of, betrayed the law by talking friendly and not arresting him or calling the police about his visit. He looked away, closing the window, he fell down on the bed, blushing rather madly and covered his mouth with his hand.

"But to ask that off me... you are daring Kaitou KID!" Half a mile away, Kaitou flew, rather pleased by how it turned out.

"_**I'm glad he accepted... oh, there's Nakamori-keibu, I think I'll go and tease him a little, maybe painting him bright pink and the rest of the task-force black?... yeah... I think that'll work!"**_ he thought and then he flung himself downward towards the unknowing poor officer and his squad.

Kaitou swore he had actually learned some new prases after that and he actually thought he could use them sometimes when he was pretending to be that old man, but he kept laughed the next days, because that paint was one of those that stick for a longer period and can't be washed off under one wash... nope, it would at least take a full month for that one, much to his pleasure.. and not the task-force, with it's ranting, crazy old geezer. Hakuba had also ended up under his mischief that night. He slowly krept in trough the window of the Brit's room and painted his hair with the same paint and colour, also leaving a note;

_I really look forward to our next meeting Tantei-san..._

_Until then..._

_Kaitou KID (doodle with a evil smirk)_

* * *

Okay.. so very very short T^T

_ R_eview please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. I won't upload so many chapters each day.. but I'll try to upload a lot each week since I'm now focusing on this story!

* * *

Chapter 4.

A New Friend.

Conan walked up towards the cream-coloured school, he hadn't thought he'd get away, but why did it have to be Teitan Junior High! Of all the schools in Tokyo, he had to end up with his own old Junior High from when he was Shinichi, oh well, he couldn't really complain could he? He walked into the school and straight to the headmasters office, lucky him for knowing where it was, he knocked on the door and someone answered come in, he pushed his glasses higher up and entered.

"I'm Edogawa Conan.. transfer student.." he explained and stopped in front of the headmasters desk, the said headmaster was an old woman, not a man, but Conan knew that already, right!

"Ah yes.. from.. 2nd class from.. Primary school?" the woman stared at him in slight shock, Conan blushed "y-yeah.." then the headmaster took up another paper and nodded "no wonder since your a genius, do you want to be in a special class?" Conan sighed.

"No.. rather not, I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm the worlds greatest gem or something like that" he explained and the headmaster nodded understanding.

"Then, here's your uniform, your classroom is 2c, on the second floor, the class will start in five minutes!" she explained and soon Conan could take his leave, he hurried to the toilet, then he changed and rushed to the classroom he would belong to onwards. He didn't meet anyone, but the bell hadn't rung yet, suddenly the said bell rang and Conan sighed.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" he murmured and stopped in front of the classroom, he looked up and saw the sign of Class 2c, oh well. Thus Conan nodded.

"Come in" a woman's voice called and Conan opened the door, the teacher that had talked smiled to him "class, today we're having a new student" she blinked at him to enter and he did, some of the girls in his class let out gasps, Conan felt himself stiffen, he knew he was popular as Shinichi, but he didn't he didn't know he'd be popular as Conan as well, darn looks.

"My name is Edogawa Conan.. nice to meet you!" Conan stated and smiled to the class, the teacher had already written the odd name on the blackboard, but no one seemed to notice, there was whispering in the whole class, Conan barely caught a hold of most of it.

"Hey, there's a kid at primary school that's named that too.. I thought it wasn't that common" a boy stated, a girl whispered something and everyone looked back up at him, one of the girls, Conan noted, was looking very hard at him, in a matter of speaking, she looked angry and Conan had no idea why.

* * *

"Hey, Conan-kun, where do you live?" a boy asked, it was free-period and Conan had been bombed with questions, said boy leaned against the chair as another one sat on top of his desk, he was apparently named Kaimo Hirono, but he was called Hiro.

"I.. live in Beika.. why?" Conan asked and stared, Hiro just smirked back.

"Nothing really.. you see, most of the people in the class thinks your the kid from primary school that's named the same as you" Conan stared up at him and sighed.

"But I am him.. I mean, Conan from class 2b at Primary school" everyone in the classroom went dead silent and listened to Conan.

"R-really.. you are!" Hiro repeated and Conan scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah.. is it that weird?" Conan sounded as if he was scared, Hiro understood this and shook his head, his black hair shook with his head.

"No.. not really" he had kind of understood that Conan didn't want to talk about it because he was scared of being shut out from the possibility of new friends, suddenly the door opened and a kid with a third-class uniform appeared, Conan could understand just from the other teens looks that this person was not popular and definitely not a good guy, more like a bully.

"Is there an Edogawa Conan here!" the teen asked, every stared from him to Conan, who wondered how the heck his name had ventured through the school on just three hours? Oh well, he stood up and walked over "yes, that would be me" suddenly the teen grabbed his hand and he was dragged down the hall and into a storage room, Conan was the slammed into the wall by the forceful teen.

"What.. tha.." Conan began, but the teen silenced him.

"Sorry about that Tantei-kun" the teen said and Conan's mouth dropped open.

"K-KID-san!" Conan let out, the teen smirked and in the next second he was facing said thief instead of the teen.

"Where's the real bully?" he asked, Kaitou smirked at him.

"Over there, he wanted to beat you up though, but I beat him to it" Kaitou explained and Conan stared at him in utter shock.

"B-beat me up!"

"Hehe.. I'd rather not.. I hope we'll be out of here when he wakes up, anyway.. you remember that promise?" Kaitou asked, Conan nodded, hesitatingly.

"Good, now, I'm going to do a Heist tomorrow at 12 pm.. please meet up an hour earlier, can you get away from Mouri-chan?" Kaitou asked, Conan stared up at him for some minutes then.

"Yeah.. I think I can.." he turned deep red, why did he, a famous, or infamous detective as you see it, have to work with the thief, why yes, because of information.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaitou asked, seeing that he noticed the other's red face, he inched closer and soon they stared into each other's eyes. Conan just stared back with a quickly reddening face.

"KID-san.." Conan's voice was barely above a whisper as Kaitou inched even closer to the other's face, then he seemed to grasp reality and backed off, Conan sighed, Kaitou wasn't even sure if it was off disappointment or relief.

"Er.. then I'll see you tomorrow Tantei-kun" Kaitou explained and poffed away with a cloud of black smoke, Conan stared at it before he stared at the guy who was still on the floor, but he had begun to stir so Conan slipped out into the hall and headed back to the class room, he looked out of the window and just barely caught a sight of the phantom thief in the sky, flying away, he had noticed the bothered look on Kaitou's red face when he had disappeared, but he didn't dare to question it.

"_**Kaitou KID.. hm.."**_ he thought about well and long when a hand closed around his wrist and he was forced to turn and face the real bully, well wasn't Conan lucky today! He stared up at the third year student, who glared back.

"What do you want?"

"Come here!" the other teen stated and pulled him down the hall, Conan got a feeling of deja-vu as he was slammed into the wall of the very same storage room, they had been lucky that no one had seen them, this time either, well, Conan hoped so.

"So.. your the kid that transferred from primary school to junior high!" the teen asked, Conan stared at him for a long time before answering.

"And what if I am.. does it bother you?" the teen slammed a hand into the wall beside Conan and he flinched, was he really going to be beat up or?

"You are just like anyone else, thinking you can just come and go as you want.. being all high and mighty" Conan stared at him in confusion as he talked.

"What.. am I that weird?"

"Yes you are.. your a freak" with that said, Conan felt his world shatter around him once again, what did he ever do to deserve this?

* * *

"Where's Conan-kun?" the teacher asked, Hiro stared at the empty desk, he had been feeling very uneasy ever since that third year and picked him up, Conan hadn't returned since and that was three hours ago.

"I'll go look for him" he stated and got up, whatever had happened, it wasn't good and he really didn't want to think of any possibility of Conan being in danger, he was a friend after all. Hiro walked out of the classroom and he soon found his way down the hall, he looked into every empty room he could see until he was by the end of the hall, he hadn't looked at the last two empty storage rooms yet either and when he tried the first door it was looked and there was no sound coming from the inside. When Hiro tried the second door though, he found it opened and he could heard wincing from behind the door.

"Conan-kun?" Hiro called and opened the door fully, he heard a small wimper and walked into the dark room, then he saw Conan.

"Conan-kun!" said detective was looking as miserable as he'd come to be, he had a brusie forming on his left cheek and he looked like he was in real pain.

"Are you okay?" Hiro ran over to the small form on the floor, he crouched and laid a hand on Conan's shoulder, said boy let out another wimper and seemed to sink away from his new friends hand.

"Conan-kun? It's okay.. it's me, Hiro" Conan looked up at him and let out a sigh of relief, then he managed a painful smile.

"Hiro.. er.. just call me Conan, I kind of hate the -kun thing!" Hiro chuckled a little to seriously, then he managed to get Conan's hand around his shoulder and get him to stand up, said boy let out a hiss of pain, but didn't do anything else.

"Now's not the time to ask about that.. seriously, you where beat up and the only thing you think about is wherever or not I should call you with -kun or not!" Hiro complained with a mildly amused voice, Conan chuckled.

"Guess so.."

"Come on.. let's get you to the nurse.." Hiro said and managed to help the surprisingly light teen down the hall, Hiro stared at him.

"You barely weight anything, do eat at all?"

"What kind of a question is that! But I do eat, a lot in fact, I'm just very active.. and my brain needs most of the food anyway" Conan explained.

"Hm.. I guess.. wait, your brain, you sound like a geek" Hiro laughed and Conan turned bright red, they entered the nurse office and noted that said nurse wasn't even there.

"Where's the old hag when you need her!" Hiro complained, he helped Conan to sit down on a bed as he fetched the first aid kit himself, he sat down beside Conan and looked at him.

"What did he do with you actually!" Conan flinched and looked down.

"Aside from beating me up and calling me a freak.. well.. nothing really"

"WHAT! He called you a freak.. that's... that bastard" Hiro seemed to get angrier and angrier as Conan managed to pulled off his school jumper and open his shirt, albeit painfully.

"Woah.." Hiro let out as he saw the deep scar on Conan's left ribcage, Conan stared at him, a blush painted on his face, Hiro motioned at the scar and Conan sighed.

"It's rather old.." Conan stated, Hiro nodded. By now the bruises that had been forming on Conan's body was very evident, the door opened and a middle-aged woman came in, she laid her eyes on Conan and Hiro was pushed away in order to patch up the younger teen.

"Teens now days.. who did this!" she demanded, Conan sweat-dropped and looked at Hiro.

"Taeshi Ren, third year" Hiro explained, the nurse stared at him, then at Conan.

"I'm new.. so I'm not known to any name except my teacher and Hiro" he explained, the nurse nodded began putting on bandage on the beaten up teen, it took ten minutes and soon the teens could go back to class. This class said, gasped when Conan came in, all patched up and beaten, Hiro with a dangerous look and looking very worried as well. The teacher didn't ask as Conan handed her a paper and then he took off, well, that was Conan's best day ever.

* * *

"I'm home" Ran called as she opened the door, there was no one there, or so she thought. Seconds later Conan came into the main room and she gasped.

"C-Conan-kun, what happened?" she nearly yelled.

"N-nothing really.. just.." he fell silent and stared at the floor.

"What is wrong?" she asked and walked over as he slumped down on the sofa.

"I.. er.. I was.. beaten up.. at the school.. I was.. called a freak" he explained as he folded his hands under his chin, Ran gasped and eyed the bandage on his cheek.

"B-beaten up.. who did such a thing, and your not a freak" Ran explained and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, much to his surprise and embarrassment.

"R-Ran-neechan!" Conan asked, much more in shock than confusion now.

"Conan-kun, it'll be fine!" she stated, her eyes was very dark, but Conan didn't dare to point it out in case she'd explode.

* * *

"Conan-kun, your phone is ringing!" Ran called up stairs and soon he grabbed the phone Ran was holding, he stared at the screen and went up stairs again.

"Yes?" Conan answered.

"**Kudou-kun.. how are you?" **

"I'm great.. why're you calling when you can come here Haibara?"

"**Because those kids are around and they'd drag me off if I tried to go to your place.. I'll try later today, when I manage to ditch the brats"** the tone in her voice made Conan shiver, she sounded very angry, but he didn't blame her.

"Okay..? seriously, are they that bad?"

"**Of course they are, I mean.. wait.. I'll try to come back later okay!" **

"Sure.."

"**Okay, see you"** then she hung up. Conan knew why, because he had heard the voices in the background, they had found her, luckily they wouldn't see that she had called him. He sighed and slumped down on the bed.

* * *

Haibara put her phone into the pocket of her jumper, pretending to be looking at the ground for something, then she threw her detective badge into the bushes, hoping they'd fall for it.

"Ai-chan, did you talk to someone right now?" Ayumi asked as the girl appeared, the boys came after and Haibara stared at them "I talked to myself.. I'm searching right now" she didn't bother to sound like a little girl, yet they seemed to catch that it was a lie.

"What are you searching for?"

"My detective badge.. I lost it somewhere.." Haibara explained, trying to sound frantic and desperate, this time she managed to get their attention and they fell into the trap, believing that it was true that she wasn't speaking to anyone, or so it seemed.

"Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, we have to go" Genta stated, Ayumi nodded at him and Mitsuhiko stood up.

"Yeah.. um.. your badge.."

"No worries.. I just found it" Haibara showed the the dirty badge that she just picked up from the bushes, they nodded and turned away, but Ayumi turned back.

"Are you still talking with Conan-kun?" she asked and both boys protested with a snort, Haibara glared at them and nodded to Haibara.

"But not for the last days.." the boys glared back.

"Stop meeting him Haibara, he's weird"

"He is my friend.. and yours too.. well, used to be it seemed, but he is precious to me and I wont stop meeting him because you believe he is a liar, wich he isn't!" okay, now she was the liar, Conan had for as long as she had known him lied about his age etc etc, but he did it to protect everyone and she wanted to protect them too, that was why she lied.

"You know.. even though he is a relative of Kudou Shinichi, doesn't mean he is a genius" Mitsuhiko complained and Haibara felt the last straw drop.

"Shut up, you don't know anything, Edogawa-kun is a genius, it lies in the blood and he is not a liar.. you stop talking bad about him behind his back or I'll seriously be angry" she yelled and turned to leave when Genta grabbed her arm.

"He is the one being mean, he made Ayumi cry!" Haibara turned to him.

"Then you should know this... you made him cry too!" this made the three children gasp and back off.

"Conan-kun.. began to cry?" Ayumi asked, she looked very surprised. Haibara nodded, her glare was to that of a murdered at this point and they knew not to opose her, but it didn't seem to effect Genta today.

"So what, it's his own fault.. he's a freak" Haibara's eyes widened and then she turned fully to Genta, next thing they all knew, the sound of palm agains cheek resonated through the park.

"A-Ai-chan?" Ayumi gasped, Genta stared at the shrunken girl before him, in utter shock.

"I hate you! Edogawa is not a freak!" she screamed, then she turned and ran away, leaving the children in complete shock and surprise, they had never seen Haibara so angry and hurt, and mainly desperate, but desperate to what, to make them believe?

* * *

Conan sneezed.

"What tha.." he looked out of the window and got out of the bed, his eyes made it to the board on the wall of his room, it was mostly filled with clips of paper about KID's heits and a famous Detective's disappearance, plus more unimportant papers.

"Tomorrow huh.. hope Ran will let me go"

"Conan-kun" he stopped his thoughts.

"What is it Ran-neechan?" he opened the door to his room and answered as he saw the teenager standing in the stairs.

"Ai-chan's here" Conan nodded as the news prosseded to his brain.

"Haibara? Okay.. I'll be down right away.

"What's going on.. so soon. I thought she'd stay at least a little longer.. oh well.." he walked down the stairs and quickly faced Haibara, her face was red, angry and her eyes was actually filled with tears, Conan understood at once and smiled at Ran.

"We'll go up at my room.. come on" he stated and soon he and Haibara disappeared up the stairs. Ran looked after them.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Okay, I kind of made them a little out of character.. well, Haibara anyway.. I never thought I'd make her so angry, but.. and I'm really sorry, I made that third year, Ren beat up Conan T^T I'm so sorry! D:

please reivew and tell me if you like or hate! and I heard from some of you that it was about time Conan was the vicim, hey, don't blame me!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay.. I can't promise I will update every day, but at least one or two chapters each week.. or four ^_^"

I'm working as hard as I can for the moment and.. to say.. guyh~ love it! :D

* * *

Chapter 5.

Visits from Osaka and exciting Heist's.

"Haibara.. are you okay, you look ready to commit a murder" Conan commented.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, I let out some steam when I hit Kojima!" Haibara let out a sigh as they both slumped on the oldest' bed, said teen was looking very surprised at the moment.

"You hit Genta?" he sounded like he didn't know if he should laugh or just blink at her, oh well, she had always been a mystery to him.

"Yeah.. he talked shit about you.." Conan blinked, his eyes saddening as they did, Haibara sighed and put a hand on top of the older faux teens hand.

"Kudou-kun.. it's okay.. you know?"

"Y-yeah.. it's okay.. I guess.."

"How's school?"

"Hm.. oh, middle school? Fine I guess, I've already gotten new friends and been beaten up once" he sounded slightly pride, leave out the time he had been beaten up.

"What.. beaten up.. seriously, it's just your first day and you already managed to get enemies!" Haibara stated, slightly glaring.

"Oi.. it isn't like that.. it was.." he turned silent, he didn't want to tell her that it was Kaitou KID in the first place, then again, if he mentioned the thief's name, Haibara would get suspicious.

"At first I just thought it was a normal third year, hearing my name, wanted to talk, instead he beat me up.. I guess it's kind of weird how many people actually knows about Edogawa Conan.." he explained and Haibara nodded, she wasn't entirely convinced, but she tried at least to look like that, because she didn't want to shake up the teen more.

"Conan-kun" Ran called and knocked on the door, Conan stood up.

"What is it Ran-neechan?" he opened the door and she smiled to him.

"Hattori-kun just called, he's in Tokyo right now and will come over soon, can he stay in your room?" Conan sweat-dropped as she talked.

"H-Hat.. I mean.. Heiji-niichan? S-sure!" he smiled back and she stalked off, seemingly happy, then it hit Conan.

"He wants to go to the heist doesn't he!" he thought, he didn't dare to state it out before the note got on the news.

"His going to KID's heist tomorrow" Ran stated and Conan stared back at her.

"H-heist!"

"Yeah.. it was on the news just half an hour ago.." Conan nodded and closed the door, lucky him had been able to get an own television and even a laptop, complete with instruments of all sorts, as well as his favorite, the violin. He turned the television on and as he had predicted, the news of the KID note that had arrived was on. The news lady talked about the note, blah blah blah, Nakamori was there for a split second, but Conan just didn't really care. Then the note was displayed as usual.

_With the hands on the top._

_I shall enter the Spades heart and steal it._

_This dark gem is one of the most treasured ones._

_Outside of Beika's high._

_Keep it safe.. keep it hidden._

_I'll find him anyway!_

_Kaitou KID (doddle)_

"So that's the new note.." Haibara commented, Conan scribbled down the words on the note and hang it up on the noteboard.

"Yeah.. seems so.. woah, it's late.." he stared at the clock and Haibara sighed "I need to go home, Hakase said he'd make dinner, but today he's been so into his new 'invention' that he'll probably blow up half of the house.. again!" she jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, Conan showed her out of their home and when she had finally disappeared, Conan told Ran he'd be in his room.

"Just remember that Hattori-kun is coming soon"

"Yeah yeah.." Conan walked up the stairs and entered his room, closing the door he let out a sigh "not one moment of peace!" suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up from his desk. An unknown number, well, wasn't that new.

"Yes?"

"**Tantei-kun"** a cheerful voice answered and Conan nearly winced.

"Kaitou-san.. why are you calling.. wait, first.. how do you even know my number!"

"**That's for later, have you seen the note?"**

"Yeah.. I did in fact, on the news.. but you know.. it wasn't really that hard.. is it because you always deliver the note to Nakamori-san that you have to make it so easy?" Kaitou laughed merrily through the phone and Conan felt his heart skip a beat, why? what was the reason?

"**Hm.. true, that old man is just like Mouri-san.. completely useless!"** Conan agreed to that without any second thought.

"So.. why the heck to you want to steal me?" Conan asked, he heard Kaitou scratch his cheek, somehow it made him picture the thief flustered and embarrassed, this though, made Conan a little to curious to why the heck he was thinking like that.

"**Where's the fun hm?"**

"I'm not a gem you can steal"

"**No.. but if you remember the note.. I didn't say you was a complete gem.. now.. you probably know where"**

"Yeah.. Teitan High School.. is that because I'm in reality Kudou Shinichi your doing that!" Conan didn't have to fear revealing himself to Kaitou, seeing that the thief have known his identity for a long time already.

"**Good job"**

"That's an offence towards my detective work.. I barely glance at the note and knew what you meant.. your going to easy on the old officer!" Conan complained.

"**Well.. at least he'll feel he accomplished something.. right!"** Kaitou laughed again and Conan was filled with the need to see the thief right there and then, see how happily he accepted things, being shot, threatened, nearly kidnapped or killed etc etc, he was the one and only mystery Conan just couldn't figure out, his ultimate challenge.

"Okay... so.. Teitan High, 11 pm.. right?"

"**Yes.. since the heist is.. as usual at 12 pm..."**

"I knew that already!" Conan complained and the thief laughed again.

"**Haha.. I'll see to make sure"** he was cut off when Conan gasped.

"Hattori.. he's going to the heist too.. I won't be able to get rid of him.."

"**I'll take care of him.. just make sure your there"**

"Yeah.. guess so, but how do I recognize you?" Conan sighed.

"**Think... blue cap and blue t-shirt"**

"Okay" that was all Conan managed to say as the door opened with a slam and one Hattori Heiji entered, he stopped and stared at Conan, who stared back, half in shock and half in utter terror.

"Hattori.. what the hell, I'm on the phone damnit!" Conan yelled, the Osakan backed off, seemingly in shock himself.

"K-Kudou?" was all the dark tanned teen let out of his open mouth.

"Hattori.. wait a second please.." he groaned and turned away.

"I'll see you later.."

"**Sure.. see you Tantei-kun"** his voice was low and almost a little seductive and it made Conan heat up in ways he had never done before. He blushed deeply and growled and he put the phone back on the desk.

"_**How does he managed to do that.. to me!"**_ Conan thought, then he remembered that Heiji was still there. He turned back, Heiji noticed the red colour on the faux teens face.

"Who was that?"

"None of your business Hattori" Conan complained and his blush deepened.

"Then.. what 'bout how ya became a teen.. younger 'n me.. but still, younger?" Heiji asked, Conan sighed and sat down on the bed, he'd better not mention KID's heist for now, he knew how good Heiji was at noticing secrets.

"That's easy enough.. as far as I know"

"What do ya mean?" Heiji asked and sat down beside the smaller teen.

"I don't know why it was done.. but I know one thing.."

"What?"

"I know that someone targeted me on purpose.. that much is obvious.. I was poisoned when I was at Suzuki Sonoko's birthday.. I was the only one, the other's drank both poison and antidote.. thus leaving me, I don't know why, but that day I had a fever as well.." Conan explained.

"Then.. the fever.." Conan nodded.

"It interacted with the shrinking poison and I grew, alcohol is the cause for that, then there was poison, it stopped an further growth and it stopped me from reverting back to the child form as well.. so now I'm 14 years old, written in as a genius with an extreme growth.. oh well" Conan sighed and Heiji watched him.

"Ya okay with that?"

"Yeah.. I guess.. those children doesn't feel like that.." Conan stated darkly, he felt his every fiber vibrate with anger, confusion, betrayal and sadness. Heiji watched this emotions flash by in the younger males eyes.

"Kudou.." he began, but stopped when the door opened and Ran smiled, Kazuha was standing behind her and staring at the boys.

"Dinner's ready.." she smiled and the two boys nodded.

"We'll be right down" Conan smiled back and the girls left, he sighed and Heiji stared at him.

"A fight with the brats?" he continued, Conan nodded.

"That's to be expected.. I guess, I knew they where suspicious of me, but I didn't know they'd say it such a way.." he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Let's go.." Heiji smirked and followed Conan down the stairs to where the rest where.

* * *

Conan looked up at the high building.

"_**Never thought I'd be here when there was a Heist"**_ he sighed and took another step.

"Oi.. Ku-Co.. Conan-kun" Conan sighed in annoyance.

"Learn my name already damnit!" he snarled up at the higher teen, who smirked.

"Haha.. hm.. why did ya want to come earlier anyway?" he asked, Conan sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"Ehehehe.. I wanted to.. see how the security was.." Conan tried, but by Heiji's look, he knew that the Osakan detective didn't believe him at all. Conan looked past Heiji as he noticed it. A blue cap and blue t-shirt! Conan looked around for an excuse to run off, then he saw it.

"Isn't that Hakuba-san?" Conan asked, trying to sound as if he was talking to myself, and he scored full score, Heiji's head wiped around and he glared at the British detective, who caught the attention he got and quickly closed the distance. Conan could see a certain blue capped person behind him grin and slip off again. Conan nearly swore out loud.

"So you came too Hattori-san?" Hakuba asked when he was close enough, Heiji glared back and almost barked something at him when he noticed that Hakuba was staring at Conan, who blinked back, his glasses falling a little more down his nose, he quickly pushed his glasses back up again. Hakuba turned fully to him now.

"Nice cover.. Kudou-kun.." he let out, Conan blinked extra much this time and Heiji began stuttering, Conan quickly shut him up.

"It's nice that you think of me like my cousin, but I'm not him.. sad you can't recognize me Hakuba-niichan!" he stated and realisation flew across the brit's face.

"Edogawa Conan? How.. your just"

"Nine.. yes, now I'm 14.. kind of grew a lot lately.. anyway.." he stopped as he saw Heiji's look.

"What do ya want anyway!" Heiji asked. Hakuba turned to him.

"I'm always around when KID is!" he stated, those two began to argue, a challenge was accepted as to see wich one could catch KID first. Conan knew that neither of them would manage to do so. He backed off slowly, but knowing that Heiji was a passionate fighter, he wouldn't be noticed so he slipped away as quick as possible.

Conan looked around as he ran around on the school grounds, looking for a certain thief, he was about to walk away from another small corner when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was pulled backwards, into the corner and just so, a hand covered his mouth as well. Conan fought hard, but was soon silenced when he saw that it was in fact one Kaitou KID that was holding him.

"Sush.. listen.." he said, he let go of Conan's mouth and place a finger against his own thin lips, Conan noted that the lips was slightly trembling, maybe of excitement or maybe fear, he didn't know, but he felt the need to shut them, or at least stop them from trembling, well, he sure wasn't used to this feeling.

"Where is that kid, he has to have a connection to KID!" some whispered, two men appeared, one of them was a tall man, but his face was kind of wrenched as he frowned, the other one was a slightly lower, hunched man, he didn't recognize any of them, but their black clothes was all to familiar to Conan, Kaitou felt the smaller form stiffen, he hugged the teen tightly, pressing against the wall as if he wanted to melt into it, but couldn't.

"Damn.. he must have slipped off.." the tallest said and they rushed off, disappearing into the night, Kaitou hesitatingly let go of the other teen, who just stood there, not daring to move just yet.

"Kaitou..-san.. are those"

"Later.. first we have to work on what you must do.." before he could explain any further, both heard the same voice, closer now and they stared at each other. Kaitou cursed mentally and snapped his fingers, when the smoke disappeared, Conan yelped as he was pressed against the wall, Kaitou standing before him, as him in fact, he snapped the glasses of Conan's face and put them onto his own face. Conan looked down and noted that he was wearing frilly, girls clothes, he could swear Kaitou even swapped his underwear, but didn't dare to check.

"Don't move.. just play along" Kaitou whispered into the other's ear, not knowing how much his close voice was affecting the other. Conan stared up at him in complete and utter shock, his cheeks reddened as the voices of the black clothed men came closer, Conan whimpered as Kaitou placed a hand on his waist, pushing even closer.

"Play along.. please" the pleading voice Kaitou made, made Conan relax and let a small moan, he turned bright red and clamped a hand over his mouth, Kaitou chuckled, but Conan had noticed the slightly red tinge on the magician thief's face.

"B-but.. we're.." well, that just might have sounded wrong, Conan desided that quite quickly.

* * *

Waaah~ another chapter finished.. I feel I'm into writing this for a month now ;) I'll definitelly work hard on this! It's so fun!

Remember to review, or I'll make them shot Kaitou and leave Conan alone in the world.. I'm serious!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay.. so I don't know how I do it.. I managed to write another chapter.. for today.. WHOT!.. am I really that fast..!

**Mushroom-chan:** I'm sorry I scared you there.. I won't shot him.. yet.. kidding! XD

Anyway.. here you go, hope this suits your tastes! =^_^=

Enjoy, both you and everyone else :D

* * *

Chapter 6.

Deep Thoughts.

Heiji and Hakuba's fight continued for at least twenty minutes and the first to notice Conan's absence was Hakuba, well, not weird really, since he didn't really care to fight with Heiji right there and then.

"Hey, where's Edogawa-kun?" he asked, Heiji's words stopped in his throat and he jerked his head around, trying to locate the smaller detective, but without any luck. It was like Conan just had disappeared off the earth. The other two detective's stared at each other.

"I think we need to find Edogawa-kun" Hakuba stated, Heiji glared.

"Ya didn't have ta tell me, I 'lready knew an' would've begun searchin' anyway.." he turned away to begin the search when Heiji got a very bad feeling, this feeling being unease towards Conan, it felt like he was in danger, a lot in fact.

"Hattori-kun?"

"Kud.. no, Conan-kun is in danger" Heiji stated, he nearly bit his own tongue when he remembered not to call Conan Kudou in front of others. It was VERY hard.

* * *

"K-Kaitou.." Conan whined, he was not having fun at the moment, actually, he'd rather be here than in the arms of those murderers, but still, he wriggled, but Kaitou held him hard, he was still pressed against the wall and it was a very embarrassing scene. Kaitou stared into his eyes.

"Please just stay still and play along, they're close enough to hear us now!" he whispered and Conan froze completely, just then he noticed the dark shadows of those black clothed men around the corner, he knew that Kaitou had noticed, because in the next second, the faux teenager felt lips on his own, pressing sweetly, almost hesitatingly at first, then he got rougher, he pressed more and tilted Conan's chin upwards, the said teen gasped and this let Kaitou push his tongue inside of his mouth, Conan squirmed at first, then he melted, he didn't know how Kaitou did it, but he knew just what to do and how to make Conan feel all to good. He noticed the men was staring in disgust, well, for them it was just a teenager sneaking away to meet a girlfriend, then making out behind the school, well, not so natural since it was in the middle of the night and on the same grounds as the current heist was going to happen on. Thus they left and Conan relaxed, but then he felt hands slide underneath the frilly dress and up his tight. Conan let out a moan, wich was silence by the mouth on his.

"Kaitou.." Conan let out as they both completely forgot the job they had to do, well, for now it was.

* * *

"Where's he gone?" Heiji snarled and looked around, he just barely noticed a couple of black clothed people slip away and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He walked towards the place the men disappeared off from, he still couldn't understand why they where here, until Hakuba talked that is.

"Those again.."

"Those again? What do ya mean?" Heiji asked, Hakuba stared back.

"Those are the ones that hunt KID, they do everything from shot, stab, threaten, kidnap etc etc when it comes to KID, they've shot him more times than I can count and threatened is just a part of his job, according to him" he stated and Heiji nodded.

"Then.. why'd they leave?"

"Don't know"

"Don't know.." Heiji murmured to himself as he looked at the top floor.

"Now, why would'ere be a gem here anyway?" Heiji asked again, turning back to Hakuba with a slightly annoyed face.

"I've never heard of it.. but then again, no one knew that the headmaster of this school was hiding a valuable, black jewel inside this school, well, KID might just discover it.. and we might catch him.."

"Where'd that jewel come from then?" Heiji asked.

"Apparently some rich kid that has been going to this school.. I mean.. I'm not sure just who.. just that this person was a famous and rich son.." Heiji let out a groan.

"I know who that is!" he complained and Hakuba nodded at him to make him continue.

"Kudou Shinichi!" Hakuba nearly gawked.

"I knew he was famous and all that but.."

"Yeah, his father is a world known.. famous by the way, mystery, crime writer that probably earns around a million or somethin' a year.. his mother is a retired actor, those two're both famous an' rich.. so.. an' I suspect that Kudou gave the headmaster that jewel before he disappeared.." Heiji stated, Hakuba nodded, perfectly fine with this explanation. What they didn't know, was that this Kudou Shinichi was a little to busy himself to manage to answer to this.

* * *

Conan tried not to lose all control he had, well, that was actually Kaitou's job, but he didn't seem to manage to do so.

"K-Kaitou.." his voice was by now hoarse and he was panting, sweating and being very flustered. Kaitou looked into his eyes, deeply and lustful, Conan almost gave sanity and logic a good kick behind and almost kissed the other senseless, but of course something just had to stop them. The clock on the school rang, signaling that it was already midnight. The two stopped and Kaitou cursed out loud, well, neither of them thought that time would fly by so quickly, and in such a way. Conan was, as noted, still pressed up against the wall, Kaitou's hands was resting on his hips, well under the dress and they where both a little to flustered for their own good.

"It's already time.." he backed off and Conan eyed him. He suddenly felt that he should give a shit in what time and what work they had to do, and then just attack the thief, but held back, knowing it was for the better.

"Come on.." he took Conan's hand as he, himself swatted clothes, now in his prestine white suit, he brought Conan's hand up and kissed it softly.

"Until next time.. Tantei-kun.. or should I call you Tantei-chan?" Conan glared.

"Go and do your heist.. what.. wait, what am I supposed to do?" Kaitou chuckled at this and Conan felt his heart beat rise.

"Just stay here, be a good boy-girl I mean and I'll come and get you in.. ten minutes" then he was gone, the next second, Nakamori's angry shouts filled the grounds, as well as the fans calling KID's name. Conan felt a stab of jealousy, but told himself it was nothing, he made sure his wig was looking okay, and combed, then he flattened the frilly dress, seeing it was rather crumbled after the little scene. He blushed and nearly swore out loud, his girlish shoes, wich was a little uncomfortable by the way, made soft and damper sounds as he walked out of the corner.

"_**Why does he affect me so?"**_ he wondered as he suddenly felt an aura close by, he turned around, but couldn't figure out where it came from.

"What.. who's there?" Conan called, he sounded a little more girl-like, maybe it was because of all the very embarrassing sounds he had made during the little situation with KID. But no one answered. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and he nearly shouted, but was stopped by a white gloved hand.

"Then.. I'm done"

"Ten minutes already gone?"

"Yeah.. then.. let's go" he swapped into some other clothes, Conan's clothed was put into a frilly looking, shopping bag, this he gave to Conan, who took it and yelped as he was lifted up, Kaitou calculated the distance, then he ran towards the fence and jumped gracefully over. Landing perfectly on the other side, Conan still in his arms, the thief looked around and luckily no one had noticed them, Conan saw a white hangglider in the sky, flying away and the cops was driving like mad after them.

"They always fall for that trick.." Kaitou laughed and Conan stared at him, then he sighed.

"Guess your right.."

"Come on, I just have to get away from a certain detective, then I'll let you go" the thief whispered into the other's ear. Conan squirmed and blushed, they where walking by the entrance to the school as Kaitou took Conan's hand, the smalles one blushed deeply and was about to hit the thief, but was cut short when he saw Heiji and Hakuba both stalk disappointed out of the gate, it almost made the two snicker and Conan wondered if Kaitou was rubbing off on him. Kaitou went into acting mode and Conan had a hard time following.

"That thief is something isn't he!" Kaitou asked, using a completely different voice. Conan forced a smile as the two unknowing detective's looked at them.

"Yes, he's absolutely fantastic, so reat with magic.." Conan swore that both teens was looked at him in shock, they clearly couldn't recognize him, wich he was very happy for, suddenly Heiji stopped them and Conan feared he had found out.

"Kaitou KID isn't that great!" the teen stated with his kansai dialect. Conan backed off and hid behind the thief, acting like a nervous and scared girl, Kaitou glared at Heiji, acting like a protective boyfriend.

"Let's go, Aoi-chan" he whispered to Conan, who nodded and Kaitou dragged him off, leaving the two in their wake.

* * *

"Are you okay.. I made you run in those shoes.. it's not comfortable, I know that" Kaitou chuckled as Conan tried to walk with this oh so hated shoes.

"How does girls walk in this shoes!" he muttered.

"Don't ask me.. I can't understand either" Conan stared up at the magician thief, somehow it hit him that Kaitou looked very handsome in the moonlight, said thief held up the jewel he had stolen and Conan gasped.

"T-that jewel.." he let out and Kaitou nodded, he took Conan's hand again, dragging him towards a new road.

"Come.." he taunted and Conan following, not knowing why he did it. Conan was very confused when it came to KID, lately he had been thinking more about the thief that he wanted to admit. He stared down at Kaitou's hand as he began to recognize the street.

"This place is.. are we going to.."

"Yeah.. your house" Kaitou answered before Conan could fully complete his sentence, said teen nodded as they came closer and closer to his house. He looked at it and noted that it was just as plain and dark as it was the last time he was there.

"Looks like your parent's have left" Kaitou stated and Conan nodded.

"They did so a time ago.. anyway.." he was dragged up the stairs and soon Kaitou opened the door for him.

"Stop using that method when I could just have aske Hakase for a key"

"You don't have one"

"Of course.. I just left it at the agency today.." Conan answered.

"Hm.." then Kaitou dragged the teen inside, closed and locked the door. Conan watched him the whole time as Kaitou got out of his shoes, Conan followed suit and soon they walked into the library, when Conan looked back, he noted that KID's and the girl shoes where gone, only leaving Conan's real clothes.

"Er.. Kaitou-san?" Conan stopped only one meter behind the thief, who turned, a smile on his face, the moon shone through the window on the roof, he held out the jewel and for the first time in a long time, Conan let out a loud gasp, every wall, everywhere was coloured red, deep, bloody red and Kaitou's face seemed to darken in this light.

"Kaitou?" Conan asked, he place a hand on Kaitou's, next thing they knew, the red light exploded around them and they both felt life itself leave everything around them and cover them completely, in a choking heat.

"K-Kaitou.. what's going on!" Conan asked, he voice didn't reach Kaitou, who's mouth moved as well, Conan frowned, they couldn't hear each other? Then the light dimmed and they felt their life disappear as pain struck them both, both fell backwards and Conan, who was more used to pain than anyone else, just hissed, Kaitou though, let out a cry of agony and pain before he fell silent. Conan felt panic rise, but that soon disappeared as he himself also blacked out.

* * *

Waah.. I think I just hurt the two T3T anyway.. hoped you like, tell me, if you like or hate.. or I won't write about these two in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nekohatake:** Ahh.. nya~ sankyuu~ but please don't hunt me down T^T I won't be able to write any more if you do D:

Thanks all of you readers for being so supportive, here's the next chapter.. and don't dare to hunt me down now.. right? *hopeful smile*

* * *

Chapter 7.

Psychic.

Ran was walking back and forth, looking far to worried for her own good. Heiji, Kazuha and Kogoro was sitting in the sofa's, Ran didn't seem to sense their presence until Heiji talked.

"Don't ya think he ran after KID!" Heiji asked, Ran looked at him, tears in her eyes and he sweat-dropped. Ran nodded.

"Yes.. Conan-kun would do that.. but he would have returned by now.. it's already been a day!" she stated, Kazuha was quickly by her side as Heiji murmured to himself, then he stopped his own thought.

"That Brit detective said that some people have been targetin' KID on his heist's, they do everythin' from shootin', to threatenin' an' kidnappin', it's weird KID is still alive.. but if Ku-Co.. Conan-kun got dragged into it.." well, Heiji desided he regretted saying that in front of Ran in the next second, when tears ran down Ran's face. Kogoro and Kazuha glared as he smiled nervously and slipped towards the door.

"I'll go look for'im!" he said and ran out of the agency before anyone managed to protest, he walked down the street with furrowed eyebrows.

"_**Where're ya Kudou? Wait.. don't tell me!"**_ he turned and ran to a certain place, hoping that he'd fine his friend there.

* * *

Conan groaned and sat up slowly. He looked around and at first he didn't recognize the place, then he remembered and he sat up so fast he felt dizzy and had to lay down. He heard a similar groan and wondered who the heck that was, he sat up, slower this time so that he wouldn't get dizzy, the thief lied before him, just barely concious.

"Kaitou!" Conan exclaimed and quickly was by the thief's side, he didn't know why he did it, but right then he didn't care.

"What the.." the thief was in his full atire, Conan didn't know how that happened, because last night he was definitely in normal clothes, when he looked down on himself he saw that he also where in his own clothes again, how had that happened! Conan sighed and helped Kaitou to sit up straight.

"We're at my house.. remember, you showed me the gem, it glowed red and then we both blacked out!" he explained, feeling a little more confused himself, Kaitou nodded, then he noticed the clothes they both where wearing.

"Did you, per chance change my clothes?" he asked, well, he sounded a little frightened in fact, but Conan brushed it off.

"You did that yourself.. I think, our clothes changed while we where unconscious!" Conan stated, voice filled with annoyance, the thief sighed and stood up, he stagger a little, but remained standing, Conan stood up as well and stumbled into Kaitou as his balance was slightly off, both then went down as Conan wasn't all to sure about his own weight since he had turned into a 14 year old.

"T-tantei-kun.. please get off.." Kaitou let out between gasps as air was forced out of him.

"Yeah yeah..." Conan moved to get off, then there was a long and awkward silence.

"What is it? Can't get off?" Kaitou might have tried to tease, but failed when he saw Conan's face.

"No.. I can't.." he stated, they stared at each other as they began a blushing contest, who could blush most, Conan found it weird, he had never seen the thief blushing before and found that he actually liked it a little, this made him even more confused, Kaitou found the smaller teens blush adorable cute, this made him confused too, but he wasn't as dense as Conan when it came to his own feelings.

"Is it can't or want?" he teased and to his surprise the younger turned bright red.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaitou asked again, this time he moved his hands to push the other off, but his hands was trapped between his and Conan's body, it made it hard for both to move and it seemed Conan was more eager to get off that stay, when the front door opened with a slam.

"Kudou, ya here?" they both froze as they heard footsteps towards the library.

"Quick.. I'm dead if he sees us together!" Conan hissed and the two stared at each other. Well, that sounded all to wrong didn't it. Kaitou and Conan separated in the blink of a second, the thief then flung himself upwards, crawling across the huge shelves in hope that when the Osakan detective opened the door and walked in, he'd escape through a door or something. Sadly, it never came that far, Heiji came walking in, first he spotted Conan sitting, red-faced on the floor and glaring at the floor, then he saw something white in the corner of his eyes, he moved on instinctive and gawked when he saw the infamous phantom sticking to the shelf like it was his only saviour what-so-ever.

"Kaitou.. KID!" he nearly shouted, both Conan and Kaitou winced, one fell from the shelves, the other clamped his hands over his ears, Heiji stared from one to the other, well, it was rather funny that he watched Kaitou fall of the shelves like he had no balance, but why was Conan affected by his yelling too? He had to force himself to go over to Conan, rather than binding up Kaitou and find out his identity.

"Kudou.. ya 'kay?" he crouched beside the faux teen and watched with a side glance that Kaitou tried to stagger towards the door, but failed and fell to the floor, Conan didn't answer either, both just stared into nothing with fear- and painful eyes. Heiji began to wonder if they where both hurt, but let that go, until he noticed something weird on Conan's wrist.

"Kudou?" he reached for his friends wrist, but the said teen pulled his hand away as he tried to back off.

"To loud Hattori.." Conan whispered, Kaitou agreed with a soft groan. Heiji looked from the thief to Conan, then back at the thief.

"So.. why're ya here KID!" he stood up and watched Kaitou flinch and scurry backwards to some kind of wishful safety, Heiji was about to reach out and catch the thief when Conan suddenly cried out.

"Don't.. stop it Hattori!" he cried and everything began to shake, Heiji's eyes widened as he was forced to the floor, he let out a painful groan as air was forced out of his lungs, both he and the magician stared at Conan in shock, said boy wasn't focusing on them, he was looking down at the floor, something red dripped to the floor, he held up his hands, then he covered his face, red still dripping, just now dripping from his hands. Thus Kaitou and Heiji leaped from their places.

"Kudou!" they both yelled, but Conan didn't look up at them, Kaitou, with an amazing speed, rushed over to Conan, crouched and forced the smaller teen to remove his hands, Heiji crouched beside him, ignoring the fact that he was now beside a thief, a famous, wanted thief at that and neither him nor Conan had tried to capture him yet. The boy let out a cry and turned his face away and just as everyone had predicted, it was blood, it stained his face and palms, but Kaitou seemed oblivious of this as he forced the boy to turned to him.

"Face me!" he ordered and somehow, to Heiji shock and confusion, he turned, then Heiji gasped.

"Cryin'... blood?"

* * *

Ran and Kogoro hurried down the hall, they where at the hospital, Heiji had called an hour ago and told them he had found Conan, but something was wrong so he had taken him to the hospital. They burst through the door and the first person Ran saw was.

"Shinichi!" she let out a gasp as well as the teen turned, in full school uniform, but his hands where bloody, as well as some of his uniform, Heiji sat by the bed and in said bed, laid a sleeping Conan, his face was still red on some places, but they didn't bother to think about that.

"Shinichi!" Ran called again and the teen snorted.

"I'm not Shinichi.. how the hell could I come as myself to the hospital, a bloody kid in my arms and a detective by my side.. heck I needed to impersonate someone, it was easy because we at Kudou-kun's house!" they all recognized the cheerful, yet serious sound in the voice.

"Kaitou KID-san?" Ran asked, the teen nodded and turned back to Conan, Kogoro growled.

"Why where you at that brats house anyway?" he snapped, a little to loud as Conan groaned from his place in the bed and the teens glared at Kogoro, who snorted.

"Hn.. where am I?" Conan asked, everyone rushed to the bed as Kaitou smiled at him.

"Glad your awake Tantei-kun" he stated and Conan groaned, before answering, he made sure there was no one else than the teen boys, Ran and Kogoro that was in the room.

"Why are you playing Shinichi-niichan!" he complained, Ran stared between the two, then she chuckled, both boys stared at her.

"What?" they called at once, their voice almost the same.

"You two looked very similar" this made Kaitou seem proud.

"I can do a lot with fake skin or make-up, it's not my fault the chibi-tantei looks like Kudou-kun!" Conan glared as he smirked his usual trade mark smirk.

"KID, why're ya still here then!" Heiji asked, the magician snorted.

"You think I'd let one of my critics colapse and then just walk away like I didn't see it!" he growled, the other's nodded, somewhat shocked by this behaviour.

"Of course.. ye'r 'no one get's hurt' rule right?" Heiji stated and Kaitou nodded, but deep down the magician wondered if there was more to it than it seemed.

* * *

Conan groaned and opened his eyes, looking around, he found the whole room in darkness, but still bathed in the light from the moon, not a single sound made it to his ears and he sat up.

"Night.. where's everyone?" he wondered out loud.

"They left when the visit hour was over.. that's six hours ago" someone said and a certain magician stepped into the light, Conan stared at him for two long minutes before he nodded. He leaned back against the pillows with his arms folded under his head, he stared up into the roof, but didn't really seem to focus at all.

"Tantei-kun.. what happened back then.. do you have psychic powers?" Kaitou asked and sat down on the bed, he was in his full atire now, probably meaning to leave soon, but couldn't find himself to do so. Conan turned his head to look at him.

"I'm not sure.. I don't know if I have I mean.. it's just. I haven't heard of me having that until now.." Conan explained, sounded more confused than understanding in fact.

"So.. you might have got them just now" Kaitou stated absentmindedly, Conan stared back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. that gem.. was Pandora, I haven't heard of it granting powers but.."

"Wait.. what's Pandora?" Conan asked, Kaitou looked at him in realisation.

"I said to much.. I don't know how you do it Kudou, but you seem to be affecting me!" he stated, a hand resting against his forehead, hiding his eyes. Conan blinked and then he blushed deeply.

"You too"

"Huh?"

"I don't know why either, I feel that I can't arrest you, neither hurt you in any way.. why is that.. what's so different with you? I can't understand you at all!"

"So we're that similar then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both had the same problem, we couldn't understand each other, a little mystery, yet.." his voice fell away and Conan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kaitou?"

"Those men yesterday.. they've always tried to get into my way to find Pandora.. yet I've always managed as they still hadn't found out my identity.. now they have and.." he looked ready to fall apart. Conan feared something had happened to the thief, then it hit him he had worried about the thief and he began to wonder if he was turning insane.

"My mother was kidnapped today, while we where at your house" the thief stated and Conan's jaw dropped.

"So you really are a teen then!" Conan exclaimed and stared in shock and disbelief. Kaitou nodded and looked down on his hands.

"They wanted the Pandora and used my father to get the gem, he was killed when he resisted.. now they use my mom so I have to give the gem to them.. but the gem is.."

"It's gone?"

"Yes, I can't find it"

"It didn't.. disappear when we touched it, did it?"

"I think it might have... you know, our hands weren't cover by something, that's why I think it did react. It didn't react when I handled it because I used gloves, but still.."

"So.. those men, they work in the same organization as the one I'm hunting then!" Conan asked and Kaitou nodded, he looked very thoughtful and Conan didn't want to stop him now.

"They are.. from another part in the organization your hunting, as far as I know, there's several groups within this organization, there's the science.. murder.. as I call them, the thieves.. or robbers, there's even those who are making new groups.."

"How did you find out about that!" Conan asked, very shocked by the other's knowledge.

"Well, I found out about the science and murder groups from you.. as for the robbers.. that's from my part.." Conan nodded, then he froze slightly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know.. first it feels really good talking about it.. and I think it's because you've gone through much the same and I trust you.." their eyes met and Conan's face turned red in the moonlight.

"Kaitou.. you" he was stopped when lips was on his own, Conan gasped, thus Kaitou had full access to the other's mouth, his tongue darting in and Conan moaned to the touch and care he was getting. Hands slipped beneath the hospital gown and Conan's breath hitched as Kaitou's hands, now without gloves began roaming the smaller teen.

"K-Kaitou.." Conan gasped out between the deep kisses. The thief smiled into the kiss and leaned in, just then, Conan hissed and Kaitou opened his eyes.

"The IV-cord is tugging?" he teased as he backed off from yet another kiss and Conan glared, albeit dazed as to the things that had been happening to him just seconds earlier, it was true though, it was hard to move with an IV-cord stuck to his hand.

"Sorry for having it in then!" the teen grumbled, but Kaitou just chuckled and kissed him on the lips, just a sweet, light one and then he leaned away. Muc to Conan's annoyance, was he already missing the touch.

"Sleep now.. I'll see you later" he was about to leave when Conan grabbed the sleeve to his prestine white suit, the magician turned and blinked at him.

"When is the next heist?" the teen asked and Kaitou smirked.

"I'll send a note.."

"When will I see you again?" this question really made Kaitou confused, then he smirked, knowingly.

"Now now Tantei-kun, behave like the good boy you are.. I'll see you as soon as I have located my mother" he kissed Conan's forehead and then he opened the window and slipped out into the silent, moonlit night.

"See you then.. Kaitou" Conan whispered, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep against the pillow.

* * *

Kekeke.. I feel naghty.. well, some of might have gotten a few things explained.. now then..

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't threaten you this time, because it will just blow back into my face..


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. so after a whole weekend full of homework and sneezing, I'm back at school and WAY to tired to follow up in class.. guessed I'd write, and so I do! :D

Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8.

Odd explanation.

Conan opened his eyes and noted that there was several people in the room, so he moved a little and everyone turned to him.

"Why are you all here?" he asked. Truth to be told, Kogoro and Ran had brought Heiji, Hakuba, Kazuha, a man he recognized as Nakamori and even Megure. Haibara and the old man, Agasa was in the background as well.

"Good to see you are awake Conan-kun.." Ran commented with a smile, but Conan saw that it was strained and she was looking very odd back at him. So he looked at the police officers and Hakuba.

"Why are you here then?" he asked, these three looked back, then Nakamori leaned forward.

"What do you know about Kaitou KID!" he asked and Conan's eyebrows flew up and he nearly cried out in laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he turned silent.

"Something happened?" everyone turned oddly silent as well and Conan got worried. Had something really happened to Kaitou?

"He was shot, when leaving this hospital last night.. of course we don't know where he is, but the amount of blood we found out he had lost, he can't have survived, not only that, but it seemed he was trying to protect someone.. or save them" Hakuba explained and Conan's eyes widened. He looked around and then down, he was having an inner conflict on if he should tell them the whole truth or just stay silent about it.

"Shot? By who?"

"We don't know exactly who.. but we know they all dress in black.. and.." Hakuba's voice disappeared by the look on Conan's face. Everyone grew worried at the young teens frightened look.

"Black you say?" he whispered and the detective nodded.

"Yes, with rifle and everything! Now what do you know, surely he came on a visit here!" Nakamori growled, Conan looked at him with a strained glare.

"I'm not sure what you want to know.. or what I know.." Hakuba gawked at that.

"What do you know then?"

"That he is searching for someone.. a family.. that has gone missing"

"Kuroba!" Hakuba asked, rather loud and Conan winced slightly, his eyes was slightly red, but not of being sleepy or tired.

"Kuroba? Never heard of the name.. but the only thing he said was that the mother disappeared first.." Hakuba nodded.

"Yes, first the mother disappeared, then the son.. they doesn't have any relatives"

"What about a father?" Ran asked.

"Dead" well, Conan, Nakamori and Hakuba stared at each other.

"Dead? What did the father die of?" Heiji asked, he looked rather suspicious, his and Conan's eyes met and the younger teen knew that the other didn't believe him.

"Stage fire" Nakamori stated, then Conan coughed, calling their attention.

"I was told he was killed by the same men that has been targeting Kaitou KID.." he explained. Hakuba and Nakamori looked at Conan with a slightly suspicious look.

"Did Kaitou KID tell you that.. he has a fairly good information about Kuroba!" Hakuba explained and Conan sighed.

"Who doesn't he know about, he knew about Ran-neechan.. he probably knows where Shinichi-niichan is right now!" he stated, then he realised what he was talking about and he clamped his hands over his mouth, pretending he had just told a deep secret.

"What.. has something happened to Shinichi?" Ran asked, Heiji stared at Conan with a slightly uneasy feeling. Everyone else was looking from Ran to Conan now.

"I don't know.. it's just that.."

"So that's why he hasn't called since a week before you where poisoned?" Ran asked, Conan sighed, looking away in annoyance.

"_**No, that's impossible!"**_ he thought, but didn't say anything else, letting her believe so. He had, from the time he had been poisoned thought he'd give it up, well, he wouldn't never give up hunting the men in the black, but he'd given up on returning as Shinichi.

"Ran-chan.. I doubt that is the truth" Heiji tried to calm her down, but he might as well give up, by now Nakamori nodded to Kogoro and everyone, except Conan, Agasa, Kogoro, Megure, Heiji, Nakamori and Hakuba stayed. The girls left.

"Conan-kun, have you heard from Kudou-kun lately?" Megure asked. Agasa, Heiji and Conan sweat-dropped, then he smiled nervously, shaking his head.

"No.. not really.."

"Have he gotten into some trouble?" Megure then asked and Conan looked down, thus Nakamori, Hakuba and Kogoro began asking questions as well, after nearly ten minutes Conan was looking very annoyed.

"STOP IT!" Heiji ordered and everyone stopped.

"Can't ya see it's hard on'im?" Heiji stated and they dropped the questioning.

"It's okay.. I guess I should have told you earlier.. but I didn't want to worry Ran-neechan.." Conan explained and Heiji jerked his head towards him, Agasa also stared in shock at him.

"Truth to be told.." Conan began as Heiji sighed.

"Maybe we should tell'em the whole story?" Conan looked at him and then he nodded after some seconds of silence.

"The whole.. story?" Hakuba asked. Conan nodded.

"I don't know the details.. the much more deeper and sadder details, but Shinichi-niichan has told me some of it.."

"Why did he tell you!"

"Because they wont suspect a child right?" Conan sighed as he talked, everyone nodded, of course, who would think that an eight year old boy would know about something as dreadful as the dark underworld.

"I guess.. it all started the day Ran-neechan and Shinichi-niichan went to Tropical Land.

* * *

Shinichi walked up the path, following closely, yet not close enough for the black clothed man to notice. He was walking fast between the houses as Shinichi's first thought was crime, he saw the man disappear around the corner and he hid around the corner, listening in on them, he overheard the conversation as he got the feeling of danger, before he could even react on this instinct, he saw the motion of another man in the corner of his eyes, he turned his head as something blunt and hard met with his head and he stumbled forward. He hit the ground hard and blinked the conciousness out of his eyes, well, tried to, soon the man that had hit him pulled him by his hair, just barely some inched off the grass.

"Let's test this new drug, it's supposed to kill without leaving any trace.. he'll be our guinea pig" Shinichi heard a soft click, then something was forced into his mouth and soon water poured into his mouth as well, he was forced to swallow and just as soon as the men backed off and disappeared, he felt the pain grow, but he couldn't scream, his body was dying and his conciousness was leaving him, maybe for good. After two hours, he regained conciousness.

"Hn..?" Shinichi opened his eyes slowly and tried to get up, his whole body arched and pain ripped through him, he held back a pained cry. He forced himself to got up on four, soon he managed to get to his feet and stumble towards Agasa's house, he knew he had to tell the police, but knowing that he had come across a secret and very dangerous organization, he knew he couldn't tell anyone, now being forced to hide and keep himself to himself because of his own stupid curiosity. Well, that sucked didn't it! He managed to pull out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hakase.. can you come and get me?"

"**Of course.. what happened.. you sound sick"**

"I'm not sick.. I just managed to fool death.. again"

"**WHAT! I'll come and get you at once!"** Shinichi sighed, he knew that Agasa knew of his trip to Tropical Land, it didn't even take ten minutes either for the said man to arrive, he scrambled into the car and let Agasa fuss over him for a great deal of time until he finally slumped into a darkness.

"Shinichi-kun, wake up" Agasa shook him awake, said teen opened his eyes and turned around.

"We're back, come on.. er, did your parents call today.. per chance?" Agasa asked, but Shinichi shook his head.

"Why?"

"A relative of yours arrived today"

"What.. who?"

"Conan-kun"

"Woha.. Conan? When?"

"Yes, he just arrived when I called, he looked rather confused when I rushed off.. when I told him I'd go and pick you up he looked overjoyed.."

"You didn't tell him I nearly died?" Shinichi now asked, noticing the nervous look on the man's face.

"Eh.." there was an awkward silence, then Shinichi groaned as they walked up the path to their house.

"Great.. another person to please, seriously, he's just eight years old!"

"He is far more mature to be just eight years old.." Agasa commented with a smile.

"And?" Shinichi opened the door to his house and stumbled inside, he felt like shit as of now.

"I guess it's because of you he is so mature, you know, he is a genius.. and he is so much like you"

"In wich way?" Shinichi asked annoyed. He opened the door to his library and looked around, he had the feeling that the brat was in there and he was right.

"S-Shinichi-niichan?" a small boy appeared from the desk and Shinichi let a smile go over his face, not wanting to worry the child.

"Yeah, I where in Tropical Land.. with Ran.. and"

"Yes, you where nearly killed!" Conan commented as he pushed his glasses further up, Shinichi felt heat rise to his face and he looked away.

"Damn, why do you always have to look like my dad!"

"It's because we look alike, remember.. Niichan?" well, anybody could've noticed the sweet-evil tone in the child's voice.

"Thank you very much for reminding me!" Shinichi replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem" Conan answered childishly. Shinichi sighed and turned to the door.

"So, your staying here?" he asked and Conan nodded eagerly. Shinichi smiled when he suddenly crumbled under his own weight, the other two came to his rescue, but he quickly raised a hand and they stopped, eyeing him as he managed to get to his feet again.

"Maybe he shouldn't stay here.. for now.. I mean, you need to rest" Agasa explained, Shinichi nodded weakly and staggered towards the door, Conan clutched his own shirt as he stared after the teen, just as they heard the room on the second floor fall silent, Conan turned to Agasa.

"It should be okay.. to live with you!" he asked and the older man nodded.

"That's fine.."

"Shinichi-niichan sayes you make all kinds of things.. including games" Conan stated as Agasa smiled.

"He said that?"

"Yeah.. I'd like to try, but he also said it was a usual thing that you blew up things just like that.."

"And he mentioned that didn't he!" Agasa sighed, annoyed with the teen, it was true, but the doctor wouldn't admit it just yet.

* * *

"That's it?" Megure asked.

"No.. of course not" Conan stated, Heiji sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What else?" Nakamori asked.

"After that, Ran-neechan arrived and I moved in with her, Shinichi-niichan had from then on acted very odd, he wouldn't always meet up, he keeps doging people and stay out of social meetings.."

"What's the cause of that?" Kogoro demanded, Conan and Heiji looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

"Because he is scared.. I guess" Conan stated and the rest just stared back in utter shock. Kogoro then snorted.

"That's brat.. scared, I'd never seen him nor heard of him being scared.."

"That's because he won' let people see it" Heiji stated angrily. Conan chuckled, slightly red faced, Agasa smiled nervously. There seemed to be an odd silence after that, they all stared at Heiji and Conan, who stared at them between.

"True, he is scared of seeing the ones he cares for hurt.. or dead.. that's why he keeps away and also let's the world think he is gone" Conan explained, he sighed and leaned against the pillows, he was now very tired of talking, after all the things that had happened lately, he wasn't sure if he could handle another thing, like Kaitou being shot, who and why. Well, Conan knew just why and who.

"And?" Megure asked, Conan looked at him.

"I shouldn't really tell you.. I'd let you into a world that is almost completely independent from the world.."

"What do you mean?"

"This is information that should be handled with care.. almost everyone that knows about this, is either dead or requited by this evil organization" Conan explained. Everyone except Heiji gawked at the faux teen.

"Evil?" Hakuba asked.

"Yes, one of the worst, as far as I have understood, they are responsible for many deaths and for destroying important things.. I myself know just how dangerous those people are.." Conan explained, Heiji nodded and everyone was looking at them with a mix of horror and disbelief.

"So, you have, like you relative run into this people?"

"More or less.. well, accidentally, wherever I end up, they're always near by, when it's a famous person or some kind of information regarding them, they're always there" Conan explained, he was shaking his head and looking very worried. Heiji also sighed, wich caused the rest to looked at him.

"And you knew?" Kogoro asked, Heiji blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah.. I found out.. a year 'go.." he explained and Conan chuckled.

"But he is so honest it's weird he hasn't shouted it to the world already"

"I'm sorry fer bein' honest!" Heiji snapped back and Conan's chuckled turned into laughter, that laughter soon died when he thought of Kaitou, who for some unknown reason popped into his head.

"Conan-kun?" Megure asked, noticing the change in Conan's attitude.

"So.. have you found Kaitou?" Conan's boldness almost took the off guard, but Hakuba knew better, maybe he'd trick the boy for now.

"We're close" he said, giving Nakamori a strained smile, the officer got the idea, wich came as a surprise to Hakuba, who hadn't really thought he'd understand.

"Very close, just watch, by tomorrow we'll have him.. this is the first time he hasn't returned a gem so we have got something on him this time.. that's for sure!" Nakamori stated proudly, or pretended to do so. Heiji smirked and Kogoro almost fell into laughter.

"Was about time!" Kogoro commented and earned a fierce glare from the officer in charge of KID. Hakuba was the only one who noticed the way Conan slumped, Heiji might have noticed, but he was to busy making sure that Kogoro wasn't killed by Nakamori. Hakuba smiled to himself as he found that his plan had been a success.

* * *

I'm really sorry! FORGIVE ME! I shot Kaitou.. I shot our thief.. *sob*

I'll make it up to you, just don't hunt me down, or torture me or kill me T^T oh, and then I kind of twisted poor Conan into a small explanation, that's why it's so weird at the end..

remember to review.. and DON'T flame!.. please?


	9. Chapter 9

Woah! Second update on one day, that's about a new record X9

Please have fun! :D

* * *

Chapter 9.

Fearful Hope.

Conan looked out of the window, yesterday he had been let out of the hospital and finally he could go home. Kaitou hadn't been found, nor heard of, no one had found that gem either, but Conan had guessed where it had gone. He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky, he felt lonely, somehow. True, he was used to being alone most of the time, but this was bad feeling, like he knew that only one person could fill up that space.

"Conan-kun, how's your ears.. and eyes?" Ran asked as she entered his room, he turned and smiled to her, pretending to be a good, cute and innocent.

"They don't hurt.. I do hear something once or twice.. I just can't figure out what it is.." Ran sat down on the bed beside him and smiled.

"Maybe it's ghosts?" Ran asked, she did shiver of it, but figured it didn't hurt to ask. Conan just stared back in utter disbelief.

"Ghosts doesn't exist!"

"Sure" Ran stated as Conan glared, Ran got the feeling she had been through this before, but let it go. Conan looked out of the window as Ran was about to ask something more when he suddenly covered his ears and let out several low wimpers, Ran jerked forward.

"Conan-kun, are you alright!" she asked, afraid to raise her voice because she knew he was sensitive to sound when he was in this state, so much had she gathered from the doctor.

"My ears hurts.." he winced and opened his eyes, Ran felt a strong aura shot past her, she could actually see the ring of air around his grow big within just half a second and she fell backwards.

"Conan-kun" Ran yelled and the door opened, revealing Heiji and Hakuba, both was looking very worried.

"Now again!" Heiji snorted and ran over to Ran.

"What's going on?" Hakuba asked, Heiji didn't look at him as Conan slumped forward and panted deeply, trying to calm his breath, Heiji got an unease feeling that this was all connected to Kaitou KID.

Conan yawned and sat up, the sun was shining through the curtains and the smell of breakfast was siping up through the crack in the door.

"Morning alre.." he stopped as his eyes landed on his desk, a small, white card was lying on his desk, kind of unfamiliar, yet so familiar that he shot out of the bed and ran to pick it up.

"To.. my dear Tantei-kun?" Conan read on the first side, then he turned it.

_When thy **M**oon once again turn, th**Y** sky wil**L** turn._

_I will c**O**me and pick up thy Holy Ser**V**ant._

_Turn m**E** with thy hand._

_And **I** wi**LL** be **P**leased with thy s**I**ght._

_Of the **C**overed sun's fasade._

_I will pic**K** up th**Y** sword **O**f thy tr**U**th._

_**U**ntil then, be **P**atient._

_Kaitou KID (doodle)_

Conan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Just a bunch of.."

"Conan-kun, are you up?" Ran opened the door and Conan hid the card under his pillow and smiled.

"Yes, I just woke up.." he smiled, albeit nervously to her.

"Okay, breakfast is ready" then she left and he sighed.

"Thank goodness.. I'd be dead if she saw it" he picked up the card and read it over again.

"But.. why..."

"Conan-kun, Hattori-kun's on the phone" Ran called and Conan glared at the door, he hid the card again and rushed to the stairs, down them and then Ran handed him the phone, just as soon as he had pushed the phone to his ear and answered, he heard the cheerful voice of his Osakan friend.

"**Yo Kudou!"**

"Oi.. Hattori.." Conan hissed and walked off somewhere, so the other's wouldn't hear.

"**Ya heard 'bout the heist today?"**

"Yes.. I have"

"**How.. it isn't on the tv yet"**

"Wha.." Conan's eyes widened as he knew he had been discovered.

"**Ya know.. ya could tell me ya get cards from'im or somethin'!"**

"Hattori.." Conan looked at his feet, Heiji always managed to make him guilty when he wanted him to and he had definitely done that now.

"**Ya know Kudou.. I think, an' don't kill me now.. I think ya like him.. by the way ya soun' when ya talk to'im!"** this made Conan turn into a deep shade of red as his let one of his fingers ghost across his lips.

"Like, you say.." he stated, he heard a chuckled.

"**Ya sound like ya really are in love Kudou!"** Heiji commented and Conan began stuttering thins like 'shut up' and 'non of your business'. But Heiji wouldn't leave him alone until he actually admitted that he liked the thief a little, man Heiji could be a troublesome guy, so meddlesome guy too and it annoyed Conan at times such as these.

"Hattori.. how did you figure out?"

"**It's way to obvious.. I think Hakuba noted that too"**

"H-Hakuba.. then... what he said, about nearly catching KID, was a lie.. to see my reaction?" Conan asked, more to himself than to Hattori really.

"**Must have been, they'll never succeed on catchin' the guy, that much's obvious!"**

"I agree.. but still, he must have seen something, I can swear I saw him smile" Conan explained and the other line went silent for a while, until Conan asked if he was still there.

"**Kudou, ya shouldn't meet up with KID on this heist... Hakuba will be there!"** Conan froze, if that was true, then.

"But.. he is waiting.. you know how Kaitou is" Conan explained, rather worried for the thief's safety. Heiji was quick to answer.

"**He can take care of himself.. ya know that..."**

"But I'm thinking about those men in black.. if they shot him this time too.."

"**Kudou, relax.. they're not gonna shot him, I hope.. but ya know he was shot this time, it was supposed to be fatal, but he survived! And by the way.. what happened back then, in yer house.. why was KID there?"** Ran walked by him and smiled, he smiled back and turned to focus on Heiji.

"Hattori, I am going.. no matter what, see you later!" he avoided answering the last question.

"**Oi.. Kudou!"**

"**OI!"** that was the last Conan heard as he hung up, he smiled to Ran and gave her the phone.

"I'm heading out okay?"

"Okay, just be home for dinner!" Ran called as he ran out of the door and made his way towards a certain destination.

"_**There was something in the note, something.. odd, I know he wrote that he'd pick me up.. but, I wonder if he might turn up at home.. twelve am..?"**_ he ran down the street and soon arrived at his true home, he ran up and unlocked the door, then he locked himself in.

"I don't know.. I might be wrong.." Conan whispered as he slumped to the floor, looking up through the window, the sun was shining through and he blinked, covering his face for some seconds.

"Well, you really weren't wrong!" someone commented and Conan's hand was removed from his face, then he stared into a smiling face.

"K-Kaitou!" Conan shot up, wich was a big mistake as their lips connected. They stared into each other's wide eyes before Kaitou pushed down, forcing Conan to the floor. The smaller teen didn't seem to mind this at all either. Once air was needed they parted, Kaitou hovering just an inch over the others lips.

"Kaitou.. you where.. shot" Conan let out, the older teen smirked and kissed him.

"Do you care that much for me?" he teased, but to the magician's surprise wrapped the teen his arms around his neck.

"Of course I do!" he said, sounding rather annoyed. The thief chuckled and leaned down.

"I'm glad you understood my message" he whispered into the other's ear and Conan shivered. Their eyes met again and Conan felt the need to kiss him, yet he held back as much as he could, it seemed Kaitou was under the same situation himself. Their breaths came out as quick pants, both looking equally messed up, just from the kiss.

"You where still shot, your not immortal!"

"And if I am?" Kaitou repeated and Conan blinked, forgetting their position and such for the moment, looking into the other's deep blue eyes.

"Kaitou.. what do you mean?" Conan asked, a little bit afraid to know the answer.

"If I'm immortal, what would you do?" Kaitou's question was a little bit to straight forward, making Conan uncomfortable in his position.

"Kaitou.." he whispered and the other shook his head.

"I need to know.. Shinichi" the last, he whispered the teens true name into Conan's ear, making him blush deeply.

"Kaitou.. I.. I.." he was silent for a long time before he drew his breath.

"I wouldn't really care!" he said and the thief leaned back up so he could look into Conan's eyes, then he dived in, capturing the other's lips.

"Thanks.." the thief whispered between the kisses as Conan returned the kiss with a smile, wanting to show just how many feeling he had for the thief.

"You don't need to.. ah!" Kaitou backed off and watched the smaller teen arch against him, well, he had not so accidentally brushed against a special place when they where kissing.

"You like it?" Kaitou teased and Conan glared.

"Shut.. up.." Conan gasped out between ragged pants, the other smirked at the show he had in front of him, well, a path to the south certainly felt it. He held back the urge to just take the younger teen on the floor, but hey, it wasn't T rated for anything. Kaitou smiled and leaned down, kissing him roughly, Conan arched and moaned, letting out a wimper as Kaitou backed off completely.

"Kaitou?" Conan asked, the collar of his shirt was a mess, and the shirt itself was half open, so it was hand from on shoulder.

"Shinichi, you really shouldn't stay around me" that was all he could managed before Conan dragged the thief into anther deep kiss.

"Woah.. what tha.." Kaitou let out as Conan glared hard at him.

"Then you shouldn't have done this, do you know how much it hurts.. I'm confused, I've never been through this kind of treatement.. nor have anyone acted like that towards me.. and my feelings.. I'm so.." Conan shouted, then he curled away, trying to calm down, but failed and Kaitou noticed that he looked ready to cry.

"Shinichi.. it's not like that.." Kaitou reached out a hand, but Conan backed off.

"Please.. tell me, what do you feel for me!" Conan cried out, he was on the verge of anger and despair and Kaitou was really unsure of how to handle him.

"I.." Kaitou began as they heard the slam of the front door, then cursing.

"What.." Conan began, he stood up and stared through the door to the front one, he could feel a dangerous aura, not the one to hurt and make people suffer, but like a police officers aura.

"Hide!" Conan hissed at the thief, but was stopped when arms was wrapped around him.

"Not anymore.. I can't, they already killed her.." the thief whispered low into his ear and Conan's brain clicked the pieces together.

"Your mother?" there was a short nod.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay.. she died knowing I was safe.. in my arms at the hospital.. that's why I can't.. let you be with me, even if I love you.. I just can't!" he whispered and Conan turned sharply, he locked their lips and Kaito soon pushed him against the wall. The slamming on the door becoming a distant humming sound.

"Thanks for locking the door" Kaitou whispered.

"That's because I didn't want any unwanted guests" Kaitou smirked at him and kissed him roughly.

"Did you mean me by any chance?"

"Now why would I?" Conan breathed out as Kaitou's lips moved down his neck, then he bit down, making Conan cry out in surprise, then Kaitou kissed lower, hitting the collarbone and moving the shirt gently down, not wanting to hurt the teen in any way, then the door flew open and the two watched the door hit the wall on the other side, he quickly swapped clothes and he was then the one and only Kudou Shinichi, Conan made sure his shirt was okay and then turned to meet whoever it was that managed to do such damage.

"Now why would you destroy my door.. Hakuba-san?" Kaitou asked, acting as Conan's real self, Shinichi, said teen was walking in after Kaitou. Hakuba walked into the house.

"We came to arrest KID of course!" he smirked and Kaitou showed only disbelief.

"If KID-san was here, I'm pretty sure he would have been cuffed and ready to go Hakuba-san!" Kaitou answered and glared, still acting the same way Conan knew he had acted when he was Shinichi.

"We know that KID stole the gem you gave to the school! Why shouldn't he be hiding here!" Hakuba stated, he was glaring back. But Kaitou didn't falter as Conan went over to sheck the door, he gave Kaitou a nod, who turned back to Hakuba.

"And you'd better pay for the door!" Hakuba nodded as if he didn't really care.

"So.. Kudou-san, do you mind helping us put?" Kaitou glared.

"I'm not really interested in the thief.. I've got a case I'm working on and it's more important!"

"That organization?" Hakuba asked and the two other teens stared back at him in shock, well, Kaitou acted anyway.

"How did you" Kaitou began, Hakuba pointed at Conan, who smiled nervously up at Kaitou, who glared back.

"Conan, I told you not to tell anyone" Conan let out a fake wimper.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice.. even Heiji-niichan was there!" he explained and Kaitou let out a sigh, then he nodded. Conan glared at Hakuba.

"What got you onto that idea of KID-san being here anyway"

"Nothing really.. just something that hit me.. a while ago" Hakuba smirked.

"KID-san isn't here!" Kaitou stated as Hakuba walked closer.

"Please wait Kudou-san, first I want to ask Edogawa-kun what relationship his has with KID!" Conan froze and looked at him.

"My.. relationship.. with Kaitou?"

* * *

Hehehe.. cliffhangers.. LUV'EM! 0w0

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay.. so I've been away in the weekend and hand't written anything.. now I have..

Enjoy.. and here's an explanation on the Language:

Japanese

_English_

* * *

Chapter 10.

Another misunderstanding.

Neither Kaitou nor Conan would've suspected that Hakuba would understand that something was going on between them, the youngest teen stared up at Hakuba with slightly widened eyes. Kaitou stared at Hakuba too, but not with such worried and nervous eyes, instead he showed a slight confusion, as if he couldn't understand how Hakuba had noticed.

"Relationship you say.." Conan sighed and the two looked at him, one thief and one detective. Well, wasn't this a change of heart?

"Hakuba-san" Kaitou warned, Conan had looked oddly worried and hurt and Kaitou couldn't bare to watch him like this, Hakuba also noticed and shook his head.

"Edogawa-kun" the British detective repeated and Kaitou took a step forward.

"Hakuba-san, I think you do realise what your accusing Conan-kun for right now!" he explained, sounding and acting like Shinichi.

"Shinichi-niichan.. it's okay" Conan called and the magician-gone-detective stared down at him in slight shock.

"Conan-kun?"

"There's no relationship between us, it's simply a chased thief and a chasing detective, though.." he went silent.

"Though?" Kaitou asked, slightly raising his hopes.

"I'm certain that I do have some feelings for him.. but I've been convinced for a long time that it's only one-sided" Conan explained, scratching the floor with one foot, both Hakuba and Kaitou stared at him.

"Feelings you say?" Kaitou asked, he was looking more and more hopeful as the time flew by.

"Hn... what should I.. I guess.. it's love.. I think" Conan stated. Hakuba also looked at Conan and noticed something odd.

"What's that mark?" he pointed at Conan's neck, said teen blushed so deep he was already defeating a tomato, a hand clamped over his neck to hide the spot where Kaitou had bit him, he then looked down and wished the floor would swallow him up whole. Hakuba's eyes was rather large as he realised what it was, he looked back at Kaitou, but found out he wasn't there.

"Now where did-" he spun back to Conan when he heard the teen gasp out, but didn't see him, he was gone as well.

"Edogwa-" that was the last Hakuba ever saw, as something hit him and he was out cold the next second, Kaitou caught him and put him down on the floor, then he turned and smirked.

"Thanks for the confession" he stated, Conan stared at the door, afraid of letting the thief see his blush, well said door was lying on the floor, it wasn't in any bad shape, Kaitou just put it back on and locked it, he then bound Hakuba's hands and feet, he covered both mouth and eyes. Conan even let him put the British teen into a small storage room, then they both pulled back to the shrunken detective's room.

* * *

Ran looked out of the windows at the agency, for some reason, she had the feeling Conan was up for something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shinichi.." she whispered, she had a feeling he had something to do with Conan too, but what? Why?

"Ran, your phone!" Kogoro called and Ran turned to him.

"Who could it be?"

"Mouri Ran?" a voice asked, he sounded familiar, yet not at all.

"Yes?" she asked hesitatingly.

* * *

Conan slumped on the bed and let out a sigh. Why did everything have to be so strange?

"You know.." he began as Kaitou sat down beside him, still as Shinichi.

"Hm?"

"I guess.. it's really like that.. my feelings"

"Really?" Kaitou asked, he wore a smirk and to Conan's annoyance wasn't it disappearing in the future. Seconds later, lips where on his and Conan was pushed down, he hit the bed softly. Conan closed his eyes, when he opened them again, Kaitou's where open as well and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Say it" Kaitou whispered, Conan blinked.

"Say.. what?" he panted. Kaitou sighed, just how dense could this guy be!

"Say you love me" Kaitou teased and watched the other go deep red, he nibbled on the smaller teens earlobe and enjoyed the sounds coming from him.

"Love.. you mean.. er.."

"Shinichi.." he ghosted his nose across Conan's neck, making the smaller teen shiver involuntarily and let out a wimper.

"Tell me" Kaitou whispered, kissing down the other's neck, painfully slow and taunting. Conan wriggled, but didn't say anything, so Kaitou began opening the other's shirt, very slow and almost to slow for the shrunken one.

"Kaitou-" his voice came to a halt when Kaitou pinched him, not so gentle, but enough and even enough to make Conan gasp out a confession, but Kaitou had so much fun, why wouldn't he use this to his advantage?

"What did you say Shinichi?" he whispered.

"I.." he murmured the rest with a red face.

"What was that.. I can't hear you"

"Kaitou.."

"Hm?"

"Love.. y-you.." Conan cried out loud enough to fill the whole house, Kaitou had brushed a hand against a certain spot. The thief smirked and leaned in, as he captured the teens lips, he also captured another place, making Conan arch and moan.

"Kaitou!"

* * *

Conan sighed as he sat down by his desk, it had been around a week since the little meeting with Kaitou. Poor Hakuba had been dropped off at the police station, still unconscious, but Conan could swear Kaitou was holding his laughter on his Heist later that night. Conan looked out of the window, the sun was shining, much to his dislike. Hiro turned in his seat.

"Hey, Conan-kun, have you done your homework for today?"

"Homework?" Conan asked and turned to him, he had used covered up the nice little mark on his neck with bandage, maybe he had been lucky, because when he was about to leave, he fell on the ground and scraped his neck on just that place. But the homework for that next week had been totally forgotten because of everything that had been happening.

"You forgot.. everything?" Hiro laughed and Conan turned red.

"Sorry.. I've been kind of busy.." he tried to excuse himself, but Hiro stopped him.

"Hey.. what is that?" he pointed at the bandage and Conan smiled nervously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.. and you would laugh too"

"Try me!" Hiro challenged, Conan sighed.

"I fell down the stairs.. seriously!" there was a long silence before Hiro exploded in laughter. Conan pouted and his face turned red.

"Stop laughing.." Conan complained, but Hiro had a hard time stopping. So Conan hit Hiro's leg with his foot and the other teen yelped, thus he also stopped laughing.

"So.. how the heck did you managed to fall like that!" Conan blushed at this question, of course he had been really happy he had hurt himself there, so to hide the other mark a certain thief left.

"I don't really know.." Conan sighed.

"Hey, have you signed up for the museum-tour tomorrow?" Hiro asked and Conan nodded. He took up his pen and wrote down something in English on his English homework.

"So, did you hear, they just got a new gem.. I have barely seen it, but I have heard it's beautiful and huge!" Hiro laughed as Conan blinked in an obvious motion.

"No.. how does it look?" he asked. He felt uneasy, like something wasn't right about this gem. Hiro looked curiously at him and Conan stared down at his papers so to not give away anything. He didn't see the small smile venturing across the black-haired teens face either. The one girl in the class that hadn't talked to Conan, in fact she hadn't even looked at him, when she did, her eyes was angry and hateful.

"Wait and see, you'll be shocked!" Hiro laughed and walked away. Conan stared after him in confusion, after all, he couldn't read or understand his friend at all. Somehow he was blocked by something to read the other.

"Conan-kun" one of the girls called, Conan looked at her, vagely remembering that her name was Masoto Aoi.

"What is it Masato-chan?" Conan asked, Aoi was a mature and very cute girl at the same age as Conan was acting as right now. She had very long black hair and deep blue eyes, it fit her in her uniform for some reason. But Conan knew that he had no affection towards a girl anymore. Damn KID!

"Have you seen Horaji-kun today?" she asked and smiled. Conan blinked.

"Hm.. I think I saw him with Hiyu-kun earlier.. but I think they left" Conan smiled as Aoi sighed. Just then the bell rang and their English teacher came in, her name was Alacard Marie, she was half British, but her Japanese was perfect, only that she barely spoke that in class. She had long blond hair fastened in a weak ponytail and her light brown eyes was piercing, so she would know if someone wasn't following or just ignoring her.

"_Is everyone here?"_ she asked, normally everyone had to answer in English, but lucky Conan knew English so good.

"_Horaji-kun and Hiyu-kun isn't here"_ Conan told her and a vein appeared on their teachers forehead.

"_Those two.."_

"We're right here Marie-chan!" the door had been opened with a loud smack and two teens appeared, the first one had short, brown hair that seem to live it's own life and deep brown eyes, that teen was name Horaji Kyochi. The other teen had a jumped beneath his uniform, it's hood was up and he had a pocky sticking out of his mouth, he had transferred only a month or so earlier than Conan, but he was already famous as the sleeping beauty, but also as a strawberry-loving, careless, freeloader, he was named Hiyu Tatsuma, with dark hair that had a small hint of blue, don't ask why, it just seemed to be his hair colour, his eyes as well was blue, just that they was childishly blue, he looked like a child trapped in a teens body, like Conan was a young man trapped in a teens body.

"Horaji.." Marie's voice was low and threatening, but the teen plain out ignored her and walked over to his desk, where he sat down and stared at her with a smirk, said teacher glared as Tatsuma finally made it to his desk as well and sat down, he smiled to the teacher, but he was a kind boy, so Marie soon softened her gaze. Apparently Tatsuma's parents had just been killed by a ruthless murderer and he had been left with nothing but sweet memories and a small house on the country side.

"Yeah yeah.. mind you, I had a headache"

"Did you need Hiyu-kun to follow you"

"He had a stomachache" Horaji countered and Marie's smile became stiff.

"Hiyu-kun?"

"Hm?" the teen smiled and blinked, it seemed he hadn't been listening, next thing that happened was that a piece of chalk was sitting nicely between Tatsuma's index and middle finger, everyone, even Conan clapped at this, Hiro smirked and Conan blinked back in confusion. Then the mop hit him square in the face and everyone gawked. Conan sighed, if this was how he was going to get through junior high, he'd never get a moment of piece. Those two hadn't been here the day he had transferred too, so it took longer to get to know them, Tatsuma was a really nice guy, compared to his friend Kyochi, who could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. Conan sighed as the class clapped for Marie, who smirked in triumph.

* * *

Conan opened the door to the agency and walked in.

"I'm home" he called, rather low as he had noticed the presence of one super-rich KID-fanatic, who didn't even spare him a look as Ran smiled.

"Welcome home Conan-kun, how was your day"

"Good.. Alacard-sensei won over Hiyu-kun today too.. they where five minutes late for class.." Conan explained and dropped his bag beside a couch and sat down on said couch. Sonoko stared from him to Ran in confusion and Ran smiled.

"It's a long story" Conan complained, just then the door opened and a girl came in, she was about the age of Conan and had deep green eyes.

"Edogawa are you here?" she asked, Conan stood up, then he recognized her.

"You are.. Hatake Rin-san.. right?" Conan asked, the girl glared.

"Don't use my name so lightly" she called. Conan sighed as Ran gave him an odd look. Conan stared back.

"What should I call you then?" he asked and the girl seemed to have no answer for that. Then she snapped at him.

"Come here!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the agency, leaving the older girls by themselves. Conan was dragged into a nearby alley and then pushed against the wall.

"I don't know what your up to brat.. but leave our class alone!" she hissed and he stared back at her in shock.

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me!"

"Yes.. but why?"

"Because your just a child.. a fucking baby compared to us.. you have nothing to do in our class, it was nice and peaceful before you arrived!" she yelled.

"I doubt it.. seeing how Hiyu-kun and Horaji-kun always make Alacard-sensei fret!" Conan explained and she hit him.

"Don't you dare.. they are not like that"

"Rin?" a familiar voice called and both turned to meet whoever talked.

"Hiro-kun?" it seemed that Conan had realised that he was lighter in weight than Rin as she shook him hard. Hiro grabbed her arms and peeled her off of Conan.

"Niisan?" Rin's voice was low as Hiro let her go and glared at her.

"What did you say to Conan-kun!" he demanded and she looked away, refusing to answer. So Hiro just took a hold of Conan's wrist and led him, more gently than Rin had, towards the agency. But Rin stopped him.

"Why.. what's so good about that brat, he is a damn child.. he is a primary school child!" she screamed and Hiro turned, Conan blinked and stared at her. Oh, she really had thought about him and Hiro that way. Great, another misunderstanding!

"Rin, what do you mean?" Hiro asked, he was glaring at her for making a scene. She glared desperately.

"Why does everything have to do with others, what about me!" she screamed and ran away. Hiro had reached out a hand, but failed to catch her.

* * *

Hm.. I have a twisted brain.. oh well, Tatsuma, Aoi, Marie and Kyochi is not mine at all.. they're characters I'm borrowing from another anime.. although I changed them slightly! :D

Somehow.. Rin became a bi**h.. hm.. the plot.. is thickening.. :3

Remembered to review too!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! :D I finally finished the new chapter... I've been kind of down, think I'm getting a flu.. or maybe the svineflu? *nervous laughter* anyway, since I feel kind of sick I might not be able to update soon, maybe next week, I'll try to update as soon as I can though..

enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 11.

An Odd Meeting.

"I'm really sorry about her" Hiro stated as he and Conan sat down on Conan's bed in his room. The other teen just smiled.

"It's okay.. but I'm just wondering, she called you brother, but your surnames are different, how come?"

"Hm.. she's my stepsister.. and a bothersome one too" Hiro explained.

"Sounds like someone I know.."

"Doubt it.. she's VERY different!"

"How?"

"Did you realise what kind of situation that was just now?"

"What situ.. oh"

"Finally.. you see, I've tried to make her back off almost ever since we met, that was two years ago.. she's a pain in the ass"

"She do act a little strange" Conan agreed.

"Not just a little either! She's mad.. that's it"

"Well, when one is in love.. I think they can become mad once or twice" Conan stated and Hiro stared at him. A smile appeared on the black-haired teens face.

"It's a good feeling, isn't it.. to be in love I mean?" he asked and Conan nodded, then he stared at Hiro.

"What do you mean? You have someone you like as well?" Hiro nodded.

"Well.. yes"

"Who?" Conan asked.

"Why do you want to know!"

"Is it a problem?" Conan asked and Hiro glared. Then he sighed.

"It's just.. not normal.."

"Trust me.. everything around me and with me is not normal, I'm quite used to it!"

"Then don't look at me like I'm odd or something okay!"

"Try me!" Conan smirked.

"I like.. another guy.. okay?" Hiro explained and Conan's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"That's not odd" he said, but Hiro just blinked back in confusion.

"How?"

"Because I like another guy as well!" Hiro's face showed only shock and realisation. Conan smiled back before Hiro tackled him. They both fell to the floor in a smaller fight between two teens. They both smirked fully by now and Hiro laughed.

"Well, wasn't that a surprise!" he laughed even more and Conan blushed.

"Might be.."

"It's not just 'might be' it is and I'm fully okay with it!"

"Sure it is!" Conan smiled back, he hadn't acted so casually in years. In fact he probably hadn't since he was in kindergarten.

"You know.. we're not the only ones in the class.." Hiro said, Conan blinked.

"What do you.. you mean that there's several others?" Conan asked.

"Yes.. I thought you'd notice.. you know, Hiyu-kun and Horaji-kun"

"Oh.. I noticed they where close but.. not that close.." Conan smiled and fell back to the bed.

"It's sure different from the class I'm used to.. but I like it!"

* * *

"Over here.. Conan!" Hiro called, he was waving to his friend, who had just entered the bus, Conan smiled and rushed over to him. He took the seat beside Hiro and looked around, he noted that Rin was sitting some seats behind them and was glaring at Conan, who just turned away. Aoi smiled at him. He noted that Tatsuma and Kyochi was sitting by themselves, Tatsuma with his trademark with a pocky in the mouth and a strawberry milk in his hand, talk about strawberry-addiction.

"You barely made it!" Hiro stated and pointed at the teachers, Conan nodded and sat back in the seat.

"Thank god, Ran-neechan was fussing so much over me before I left!" Hiro laughed.

"That's.. your sister?"

"No.. she's my cousins childhood friend.. I'm staying there because my parents are traveling through Europe at the moment.. I think, I'm not really sure right now, they might be in Africa or Australia as we speak.. she's 19 years old"

"Woah.. I've seen her, she's really pretty"

"Hm.. if you say so"

"Oh that's right.. but you know, it's not a bad thing"

"No.. of course not!" Conan smiled at Hiro, who smiled back. Alacard, as one of the teachers going with them to the museum, began to talk and everyone turned to her. Conan tried to listen as well, but something else caught his attention. A girl from another class, probably his age was hanging from her seat, slightly out from the seat, her hair was covering her face and she lent more and more towards the rest, then she sat up again and shook her head, she was pale and Conan could, from a good distance see that she was either sick or just sweating a lot.

* * *

The museum in Ekoda was amazing, so much was obvious, everyone was put into groups and to Conan's shock, he was placed on the same group as Hiro, Aoi, Kyochi and Tatsuma, they where groups of five and each where heading off to each destination, the gem would be shown as the last to see on each groups and to be honest, Conan felt that he had to see it, kind of like he was drawn to it.

"Conan-kun and Hiro-kun, let's go" Aoi smiled, she had by time learned to ignore the other two almost completely. Well, Kyochi didn't want to at first, just snorting and turning away to leave.

"Kyochi!" Tatsuma called and the other slowed to a stop, then he pouted and turned back to Tatsuma. Conan simply thought of this as a way to use a friendship, well in a good way!

"Let's see what they have at least.. Kyochi!" Tatsuma stated and the other nodded in defeat. Conan desided that Tatsuma had a certain large amount of power of Kyochi, but he didn't tell anyone about this. They walked through the museum for around twenty minutes and looked at many different things. A famous painting or thirty, several statues and very beautiful gems, but the one they all looked forward to was the new gem that had just arrived. As they arrived to the main room, they saw several other groups, from other schools. Conan's eyes met the ones of a blond one and he gawked, said blond noticed him too and came over.

"So you came too, Edogawa-kun?"

"Yeah, because of school.."

"Hm.."

"What?"

"No.. nothing.. have you heard from Kaitou KID lately?"

"No!" Conan answered almost to fast, Hakuba stared down at him, as if he was calculating him. Hiro came over and placed a hand on Conan's shoulder.

"Someone you know Conan-kun?" he asked. Conan smiled up at him.

"Yes, this is Hakuba Saguru, he is a detective from England.. Hakuba-san, this is Kaimo Hirono, he is my classmate and friend!" he introduced them rather fast as the two shook hands. Just then, someone let out a squeak and a teen basically flew past Hakuba, spinning him around and using him as a shield. Conan and Hiro stared at this as a girl appeared, she wore a school uniform and was looking to commit a murder it seemed.

"Kaito" her voice was low and threatening. The teen named Kaito let out a small wimper as he let his eyes slide towards Conan and their eyes locked. Conan opened his mouth to whispered a name as something very odd landed on Kaito's face.

"A fish?" Conan asked and Kaito ran away, guard had to restrain the girl, who wielded a fish for some reason.

"It's probably one of the ones in the aquarium over there.. Kuroba-kun is extremely afraid of fish!"

"Don't.. tell.. complete strangers.. Hakuba!" Kaito had appeared behind him and smiled somewhat nervously at them, his eyes was still resting on Conan's, whose eyes also rested on the teen.

"Conan-kun, Hiro-kun, it's about time we go and see the gem" Aoi called and the two turned away, Conan's eyes still lingered on the wild haired teen for a second before he and Hiro left. Hakuba stared after them, Kaito still hanging onto his shoulders.

"You know Edogawa-kun?" Kaito detached himself from the detective and stalked away.

"Nope!"

"Then why did you looked so hard on him?"

"Not sure.. he looks familiar" Kaito shrugged him off and walked away, but his every thought lingered on the shrunken detective and his piercing blue eyes.

* * *

"Look.. how beautiful" Aoi exclaimed and soon she was standing before a large gem, at first Conan's didn't care, until he heard something.

"Kaito.." no one seemed to hear it, yet it was as loud as a whisper. Conan edged closer and stared down at the gem. It was a grand blue gem, in a dark colour that seemed to have gotten the colour from the deep sea. It wasn't formed like a usual gem, it was clover-shaped and seemed to gleam when the light hit it on special places. Conan leaned in and stared at it, barely half an meter from the gem and he heard it louder now. Someone was calling, but from the gem! Conan backed off as Aoi came up to him.

"It seems it was donated by a young man just weeks ago" Aoi told him and Conan nodded. But something was off, he had that feeling, but what was it?

"Kaito.." the voice was resonating a little higher now, but no one else noticed so he didn't mention it to anyone.

"Kaito!" this time it was a real voice, it was the same girl as Kaito quickly came up to the gem. Their eyes met again and Conan gasped.

"I have a question.." he asked and Kaito stopped. He stared down at Conan as Aoi also looked at them.

"What is it?"

"Are you.. wait.. this is bad.." Conan murmured for himself. He had a feeling this teen had something to do with the gem, but he wasn't entirely sure what.

"I'll be right back!" he said to Aoi and took off, the teen being dragged behind, non of them saw that Hakuba was looking at them from a distance with an odd look in his eyes. Conan dragged Kaito down the hall until they reached a small room, it wasn't used, but Conan found, to his own happiness that there was a lock on the door, and so he locked the door after he had gotten them both inside. Kaito blinked and stared at him, then he smiled nervously.

"And you are?" Kaito asked, Conan glared in the dimly lit room. Kaito sweat dropped and backed off slightly.

"Don't you try that one with me.. that gem, was it you who donated that gem to this museum!" Kaito gave him a calculating look before he nodded slowly.

"It belonged to my mother, she got it from my father before he died.."

"Why did you donate it?"

"Because I needed the money!"

"What about your mother!" Conan stopped himself, he had just realised that he had done a huge mistake. Kaito's expression changed and he looked at the floor.

"You really are him, aren't you?" Conan asked softly and placed a hand on the other's cheek. Kaito looked at him and blinked.

"Who?"

"Kaito.. or Kaitou.. you are still a human I guess" Conan stated.

"M.. s-sure.." Kaito seemed to want to be swallowed up by the floor. Their eyes met again and Conan sighed.

"If.. this all hadn't happened.. I would probably have arrested you by now.. but.." Conan's voice lowered as he looked down. But Kaito tilted his chin up and smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered, his face was covered by relief, pain and happiness at the same time. Conan smiled back as Kaito leant down, but before he kissed the younger teen, he stopped.

"But you know.. Shinichi, it's dangerous to just accuse someone to be a famous thief" Kaito whispered and kissed Conan, whose eyes widened before he closed them to enjoy the kiss, this lasted until Conan's phone actually began to ring and he was forced to back off and answer.

"Y-yes?" Conan answered.

"We're going to leave you if you don't come Conan-kun!" it was Hiro and Conan just barely managed to protest before Kaito took his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Tell the teacher he met a friend and desided to go back to Beika with him!" then he hung up on poor Hiro, who probably stared at the phone in his hand in utter shock. Conan groaned and glared up at the thief, why did he have to be so annoying some times! Kaito smirked playfully as Conan grabbed his phone and put it away.

"Damn you.." he hissed, but was stopped when lips where on his. Thus he melted into it and let Kaito drag him close for more intimacy.

* * *

Conan opened the door to the agency and was met by a somewhat irritated Ran, she glared down at him and he nearly ran for the hills in pure fright.

"I-I'm home?" he tried and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Do you have any idea what the clock is! Where have you been? No one answering the phone, your friend said you where with another friend and got a ride back with him!" she yelled and Conan let out a small wimper, he tried to become one with the wall too. Obviously that failed. Ran was even more angry right now and she was yelled stuff like 'what your parents would say' and 'what if you got hurt or kidnapped' Conan sighed and slipped towards the door.

"I'm sorry okay... he insisted on taking me back" then Conan ran out of the door before Ran could protest and stop him. Conan ran up the stairs, into the living room, up some more stairs and into his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"_**Thank god I got a key to this room!"**_ he thought and walked over to the curtains, they were pulled closed so he pulled one of the curtains away from the window and the setting sun blinded him for a split second.

"_**I need to.. talk to someone.."**_ he thought then and picked up his phone, just then it also began to ring. Conan nearly shouted in shock, but regained his calm self and answered.

"**Hey.. did you get home safely?"** it was Kaito, Conan smiled at his voice.

"Yeah.. Ran wasn't happy though"

"**I guess so, we got on the train a little late.. sorry about that.."**

"It's okay.."

"_**You sure? You don't sound like that"**_ leave it to Kaito to notice such things.

"Yes Kaito.. believe me!" there was a long silence then.

"_**I thought of doing a heist you know.. that gem is really nice, but I have a feeling I shouldn't have let it go" **_Kaito sounded slightly off, but Conan ignored it.

"You shouldn't have!" Conan told him and he earned another silence.

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"I need your help, something happened that day, with the Pandora, what was it? Why? And I need answers!" if Kaito had seen Conan now, he wouldn't never be able to say no.

"_**Okay.. meet me at your house the day after tomorrow after 4 pm.. if you can get away from Mouri-chan!"**_

"Trust me, that's easy" Conan snorted and then he looked at the violin that was barely invisible underneath the bed.

"_**Then.. I'll see you later?"**_ Kaito's voice was low.

"Yeah.." Conan was about to hang up when he heard the words he'd never think he'd hear on the phone.

"_**I love you.."**_ Conan turned deep red.

"I... love .. you too.." he whispered back. Kaito laughed slightly.

"_**Good night"**_

"Good night.." then he hung up, slightly happy with being in this situation, then it hit him full force.

"_**Oh my god! I'm in love with a thief... THAT phantom thief, Kaitou KID!"**_ Conan thought and curled up in a desperate need to die right now.

* * *

The next two days went by in a torment like slow manner, oh Conan wanted to just give everything the middle finger and run to meet Kaito, for some reason it really made him wonder what was happening to him, it also shocked him that no murders had happened as of lately. After school, Conan made the excuse to visit Agasa, wich he hadn't done in a while, he also called Agasa and made sure he'd cover up for him. Conan didn't tell anyone though that he had planned to get a visit from one famous thief.

* * *

As Conan walked up to his house, he felt something odd again, he looked over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything so he just shrugged it off and opened the door to his former self's house. He closed the door and felt the stronge smell of chocolate. Conan raised an eyebrow and neared the kitchen, was that darn teenager using his kitchen! He entered said kitchen and saw the teen sitting by the table and looking absentmindedly out of the window, his thoughts was a mess, so much Conan sensed.

"So you arrived before me?" Conan asked and watched the other jump in his chair.

"S-Shinichi!" Kaito groaned and clamped a hand over his eyes, the room itself was dimly lit and the chocolate smell was located to a cup in Kaito's other hand.

"When did you arrive?" Conan asked and sat down by the table.

"Just half an hour ago.. I let myself in!" he smirked, all shock wiped off his features. Conan sighed.

"That's a thief for you.. anyway.. we should probably head into the library, by the way.. what are you drinking!" Kaito grinned.

"Hot chocolate.. want to have a taste?" Conan shook his head fast and headed for the library, Kaito followed him.

"I like coffee rather than chocolate" Conan told him and Kaito shivered.

"Way to bitter for me"

"That's for you to deside" Conan smiled at him and Kaito closed the door to the library, they both settled on the floor in the middle of the room and Kaito turned to Conan.

"Pandora.. let's see.. I know that it's said to cry immortal tears.. like, if you drink it you become immortal, that it's a gem inside a gem and glows red under the full moon.. and that the org is after it!" Kaito explained, Conan nodded and stood up.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked.

"If Pandora is a known gem, it should be in the book my dad has about gems!"

* * *

There you have it.. I wrote this last in the middle of the class.. *giggle* so I had to put in a cliffhanger...

Review and I'll let Kaito and Conan explain further! \ (^_^) /


	12. Chapter 12

Here you all go! :D enough of cliffhangers.. for now.. well, maybe not.. I need to get back to class.. Biology is boring.. as well as any other subject but still... *sigh*

Enjoy this chapter! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 12.

Ancestor of thief and detective.

Kaito knew that the Kudou family's library had about a dousin books on just jewels, but he was a little shocked when Conan dropped a ten inches thick book on the floor.

"This is the best book to use.. the other ones are rather small" Conan commented and Kaito stared at him in disbelief.

"How much smaller?"

"Half.. or less, I'm not sure, I haven't looked into these books in many years, that's why they're so covered by dust as well.." Conan dusted of any remainin dust and Kaito sneezed. Conan chuckled and opened the book from the last page, he drew a finger down the page and murmured to himself.

"P.. pa.. pan.. ah, yes! Pandora, let's see.. page 999... weird it would be on just that page but.." Conan talked lowly, Kaito stared at him in wonder.

"999?"

"Yes.. 9 is the most magical number.. so I guess it's only natural.. but still.. ah" Conan had turned to the right number and turned the book around, they stared down at a somewhat old picture of the red gem that Kaito had had in his hands several weeks ago.

"Oh.. I guess that's true" Kaito stated as he looked down the page.

"It's English" he commented and Conan snorted.

"Did you expect Japanese.. my dad brought it in an old store in London once when I was still a small kid.. should I read?" Conan smirked at the other's glare.

"Mind you talking brat!" Kaito teased and Conan pouted.

"Should we start reading then!" Conan dropped any formality and turn the book back to himself. Kaito nodded and waiting for the other to begin to talk.

* * *

"I'm home" Conan called and closed the door after himself, Kogoro was glaring at him from his place by the tv.

"Be quiet"

"Where's Ran-neechan?" Conan asked as he ignored Kogoro's warning. The older man shrugged his shoulders.

"She's meeting some friends from school"

"Okay.. when is dinner?" Conan asked as he backed off towards the door, wanting to go up to his room.

"Don't know.. don't you start any trouble upstairs!"

"Yes" Conan called, then he was out of the door and closed the door before he sprinted up the stairs, into the room, up the extra stairs and into his room, well, it took in and about 10 seconds to do so. Conan sat his school bag down by his desk and pulled of his junior high jacket, then he slumped onto the bed with a sigh. Conan looked at the roof and thought back at what he and Kaito had talked about, funny wasn't it? That Conan had joined forces with Kaitou KID to take down the organization. Conan had always thought about the consequences when he started hunting down the org, but lately, he hadn't thought about anyone else than himself and Kaito lately, not Ran, not Ai or Heiji, no one else and now it bothered him that he could get so lost in the thief so easily. He looked at his phone. Should he tell Ai about this or?

"Nah.. it can wait" Conan reassured himself and smiled as Kaito's cheerful grin played through his mind, his smiled was quickly replaced by a slight frown, he was turning into a Sonoko junior and if anyone knew, he'd never hear the end of it. But back to what had happened earlier.

* * *

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, Conan had been sitting and reading absentmindedly for some minutes, his focused eyes showing more and more shock, disbelief, worry and confusion. So Kaito inched closer and laid a hand on top of the book, Conan looked up at him.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"That's my question.. what does it say?"

"It's hard to read since it's written in a very old fashioned way of British, but I can translate.. or just talk English, wich would be better!" Conan stated. Kaito nodded and sat back.

"_Pandora, also known as the gem of immortality, or the bloody jewel first appeared around the beginning of the 18__th__ century in Germany, it is known to shine under the full moon in the colour of blood red, only then can you see the second gem inside the first one.. it is said to cry red tears of immortality, but this has never been tested so it's stated as a myth. After ten years in Germany, it disappeared and then reappeared in France five years later, there it was in twenty years at a local church before it was stolen. It appeared in 1876 in Germany again only to disappeared a year after, since that, the gem has been missing. From a legend to myth, no one knows if the gem exists today, if it does, it may have served for both good and bad"_ Conan took a break to look at Kaito, who was sitting there with an open mouth.

"Seriously.. it's.. 200 years old?" Conan nodded.

"As recorded yes, but it might actually have appeared earlier.. who knows.."

"So.. what more does it say?" Kaito asked and Conan looked at the page again.

"It's kind of worrisome.. I believe.. listen to this.. _In the beginning 19__th__ Century it appeared in Britain and was often seen with Queen Elisabeth the 1__st__, but it was stolen by a master thief_... what.. tha.. is your family that famous!" Conan stopped abruptly and looked up at Kaito, who stared back.

"As far as I know.. no!"

"Well it seems so.. _The thief was a world known magician thief that used tricks and magic to steal whatever he wanted, this thief always wore a prestine white dress, with hat and mantle, this accessory had a small clover-shaped stone handing from it, it was said he was named Clover, but as Japanese, named Kuroba, no further information appeared on the thief after that as it was said he had been killed, but no one knows"_

"So.. that means.. my family" Kaito began.

"Who knows.. this was a centry ago, we can't estimate that your family comes from a long line of thieves.. like mine... is of detective's"

"What do you mean, you mean more than your parents have been detective's!"

"Yes, I believe my father told me so a couple of years ago when I was doing some research on my family.. our family of famous people and detective's dates back to 1802, I guess if I ask my parents they have something on you too" Conan explained. Kaito nodded and looked at the book, then he smirked his trade mark KID smirk.

"What's his name then?"

"There is no name written here, but.. let's see.." Conan pulled out several books from another shelf and put them down on the floor, he opened all the books and quickly found the right pages, he stared at them for several minutes, then.

"Yes, your family line of thieves certainly appeared around the time mine did as well, in fact, a year earlier, in every text there is about your family, Pandora is also mentioned" Conan chuckled as Kaito stared at him.

"So you mean that.."

"We began solving misteries because was chasing you" Conan explained. He took up the book to read, it was a think leather book with bright black words stating; The Thieves of the Centuries.

"_Phantom Thief Clover, also known as Kaitou Kuroba, appeared first in 1801 when he for the first time stole the famous gem, The Oval Heart, it appeared that every ten years or so, the thief changed slightly, but he never seemed to age at all. Over the years he stole a total of 20 gems each year, but always returned them, it was as if he was searching for something special that the other gem's could be. The first got a hint of that appeared in 1828 when he tried to steal a red gem in Germany, it is named Pandora, or the gem of immortality, the gem itself went missing for five years. Until it appeared in France and there was words that the thief had been killed!"_ Kaito looked at Conan.

"So.. every time my ancestors had gotten a hold of Pandora, they where killed!" Conan nodded and Kaito let out a small groan.

"That's probably another reason my dad was killed, except the fact that he was killed because he refused to search for it.." Kaito explained and Conan blinked at him.

"Yes, or he had, like we now know that if he found Pandora, he might be killed and he didn't want to die because he would then be forced away from his family.." Conan stated. Kaito stared at him before nodding slowly. It hadn't occurred to him that that might have been the truth.

"You might.. be right.. I think.." Kaito stated slow, he was trying to get used to all this information at once, and he was having a hard time.

"There is something else about this in the book about gems as well.. right.. here! _The original maker of this gem is unknown, but it is believed that when the time is right the that the right persons arrives, it will let it's powers unfold and break apart, then be sucked into the persons' heart, this will give this persons immortality and other unknown powers, it seemed that this was also the reason that the famous magician thief was so after it as well as.._" Conan stopped abruptly. Kaito nodded for him to continue.

"_The famous detective that always chased the thief_.. Kaito.. it's the same as us.. listen here! _The two people with the fates of both sides of the law will be bound together with a strong bond nothing can break.. they really are talking about us.. they __just didn't know_" Conan explained and inched closer to Kaito, who also nodded.

"Stronger than anything.. does this also mean that we are.. immortal?" Conan stopped.

"I think so.. maybe, what kind of other powers did you get anyway?"

"Dunno, haven't tried.. I can just guess that your is psychic!"

"Seems so.. I can read people's thoughts too, but that's not always fun, I can also hear and see the dead that hasn't yet left the world.. and other stuff.." Conan stated and stared down, Kaito grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"It doesn't really matter though.. does it!" Conan shook his head and smile, he looked up at Kaito as he did too.

"No.. it doesn't" Kaito laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Conan complied and kissed back, a small moan erupted from his throat and Kaito smirked into the kiss. The few books lay forgotten on the floor, both had missed a more important part.

_Another part of the myth is that the gem would cause mutation._

* * *

Conan sighed, he had wondered how the heck he hadn't seen that last line earlier, he was lying in his bed, grumbling and pouting, he was now also worried over what kind of mutation would occur and how people would act towards them. He also wondered when and how it would appear, would he have to go through days of tormenting pain or would he just look into the mirror one morning and have wings and horns? Conan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kuroba... Kaito" he breathed out. Why was he so worried about his friend, and lover to be mentioned in an empty hall where no one else but him knew. He raised a hand and looked at it, through the red light shining through the crack in the curtains his hand looked oddly dark, but he just sighed that thought away, he didn't have time to think about it. Just then his phone rang and Conan pulled it up.

"Yes?"

"**Hi, Conan-kun, have you read for the test tomorrow?"** it was Hiro and Conan snorted.

"Easy.. don't need to, and you know that!"

"**Yeah.. stupid question, you know, that girl that you saw in the bus, the girl that looked very sick?"**

"Yes, something happened to her?"

"**She died today.. I heard after you had left, she was.. er.. poisoned"** Conan's eyes widened in shock.

"Poison!"

"**Yeah.. she was found in the girls bathroom, I'd say those screams made people on the street stop!"**

"That's how it always is" Conan stated as he heard a commotion in the background.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"**Another girl.."** there was a scream in the background.

"**Another girl just turned up dead.."**

* * *

Wohoo.. here you are.. it wasn't that long.. but I guess it's okay, because I have school, then several other things to attend to, I might not be able to update that soon.. I'll try though.. but.. oh well, and all the research I had to do.. blah, I even learned that the first Queen Elisabeth lived in the first half of the 19th century X9

Well.. please just remember to review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

OMIGWAD.. this is like.. the longest chapter I've written.. it's on nine pages and that's.. a lot!

I know it was yesterday.. but happy valentine.. because I'm so busy rehearsing.. you won't probably see much to me for the next two weeks..

These are the days I probably wont be able to update.. (I will try at school though)

Thursday 17.02 to Sunday 27.02... I am so sorry.. I will try to update when I'm at school.. cuz that's the only time I have to write, rehearsing for a show is quite hard don't you think! anyway.. enjoy this ^_^

* * *

Chapter 13.

New Target!

Conan rushed down the street, he had a really bad feeling, lately he had been able to shut off these new powers, but now he was forcing himself to use it for full. He could sense everything, hear every thought as he ran, but ignored them, he was focused on one person's thoughts. A being that had already left the world of living, yet not completely gone, it lingered like a memory of ones childhood, but so much stronger. Conan stumbled a little, but managed to avoid running into some girls, they both gasped in shock, but by the time they regained themselves he was gone.

"Hiro-kun!" he yelled as he ran into the school yard, the police was there too, but no one seemed to noticed Conan as he ran up to Hiro, who turned and smiled, but it was very fake.

"Conan-kun.. I didn't think you'd arrive so fast" he stated as they saw the police question the teachers who all shook their heads, or just nodded.

"Come on" Conan said and crossed the length between them and the police, who was very familiar to Conan.

"Keibu-san.." Conan called and Megure turned, he stared at Conan before he sighed. Conan knew what was going to come next.

"Your almost worse than Mouri-kun.. what are you doing here?"

"This is my school.. the first victim was in the same year as me"

"The second one too" Conan turned to Hiro, who had just talked.

"Yes, we know they where in the same year"

"Um.. the last one was from our class" Hiro said, Conan stared at him as he looked rather pained.

"Who?" Conan asked, he hadn't found out yet, but he felt it was someone close to Hiro.

"Seena-chan" Conan's eyes widened. Seena, also known as Seraichina Enakochi was one of the most cheerful, kind, loving, pretty girls in their class, she didn't seem to notice that most boys looked dazzlingly at her when she was jumping up and down, that just made her more pretty, but Conan never thought of her that way, being in love with Kaito and all.

"Seena-chan.. the other girls name was?" Conan asked.

"Riena-chan" Conan gasped. Riena, or Rikarichi Enakochi, was Seena's twin sister, he had known that they where in separate classes, but for both to die within hours of each other. She was a total opposite of her sister, she was just as loud and cheerful, but she had a short temper, was a flat girl with no means of caring about boys or whatever.

"The twins?" Conan asked, Hiro nodded and the shrunken detective sighed.

"Keibu-san... can I see" that was all Conan manged as a great pain struck him and he fell to his knees, he couldn't hear anything, feel, smell, see or taste, he felt as if he was being ripped out of his own body by force. Then everything went black.

* * *

In another town, more presise, in Ekoda, Kaito was eating dinner, alone. He hadn't yet gotten used to eating alone, at least he could make sure he never ate those scaly things again. Suddenly he felt a pain rip through his body, but it felt as if the pain wasn't truly his to feel. His chopstick dropped to the table as he fell from the chair, he managed to save himself from hitting the floor as he landed on his back, he groaned and just then he realised what had just happened.

"SHINICHI!"

* * *

Conan felt heavy, not like the usual heavenly heavy when he was in a bed, it felt as if something weighting at least a ton was lying on top of him and he was lying on a nail-bed, it was not something he was used to, at ALL! He opened his eyes, but couldn't see, he sensed someone close by, moving around, but he couldn't hear anyone. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, they where dry and he felt as if someone had put sandpaper into his mouth, he tried speaking, but found out no words left his mouth. Suddenly someone touched him, at least he could feel and he sighed in relief. He sensed that that someone was talking and that was when he realised who it was.

"Ran!" but of course he couldn't talk. He tried to move, but found it impossible. Suddenly every sense he had lost came flushing back to him and he jerked up, letting out a half choked shout too, Ran stared at him in shock.

"C-Conan-kun.. are you okay!" he looked up at her.

"S-somehow.. I am" he croaked, his voice was very odd as well, not to weird since he had been without a voice a second ago. Ran rushed to the door.

"I'll tell the doctor your here" then she was gone, Conan sat up with a groan, feeling very much better, yet it still wasn't totally fine, he looked around, something was missing, something he needed. The door opened and a doctor appeared, Ran in tow. The whole thing went by to fast for Conan, it was like he was a third person from behind a camera and was pushing the fast forward button. Ran was the only one that stayed late, Ai and Agasa was in for a while, but they left as Ran refused to leave Conan's side, Kogoro arrived around 9 pm and dragged the girl off, his excuse? Conan needed rest. Not that questioned boy protested, he actually found it that he didn't care much until she was gone that is. There was still an emptiness that he could fill somehow, but he couldn't figure out what could fill it either.

"Are you okay?" this voice made Conan twitch in a positive way.

"Kaito!" Conan exclaimed and turned to the thief, who was sitting on the window sill, looking down at Conan with a worried look.

"What happened!" Kaito asked, he had quickly taken a place on Conan's bed, taking the smaller boys hands and squeezing them.

"I'm not sure.. I just felt pain and.. lost all my senses.. they came back some hours ago" Kaito nodded, but he still didn't look all that convinced.

"I felt the pain.. but it wasn't that much.. probably.. I'm a little to used to the pain"

"Yeah.. I am too.." he continued to stare at his hands, rashes had appeared on both hands, but the doctor said it might be an allergy.

"What's wrong with your hands? You have rashes" Kaito asked and Conan looked up at him.

"I'm not sure.. I haven't had these kind of rashes before" Conan explained, he shook his head and leaned against Kaito, who hugged him.

"But.." Conan began and Kaito hummed for him to continue.

"I think it's a part of the mutation" this made Kaito pull the other away and stare at him.

"You think.. God Shinichi, if that's the pain you have to go through I feel sorry for you!" he said and Conan glared.

"Hey!" Conan pouted and Kaito smirked, then he kissed him.

"But your faster.. unfair.. I want to be done with it too"

"Kaito! Anyway.. I'm born in May, so I'll always be faster than you"

"Che.. I'm just a month" Conan stared at him.

"I'm born 4th May.. you?"

"21st June!" Kaito stated and Conan smirked.

"Then your nearly two months younger than me!" he was by now grinning from ear to ear and Kaito was getting annoyed. So to make that smirk go away, he kissed Conan deeply, who gasped, but soon complied to the kiss.

"Kaito..." Conan breathed as they parted for some seconds, then Kaito kissed him again. Well, Kaito had to try hard to stop, because this wasn't how he was going to visit Conan, but oh he didn't really care at the moment.

* * *

The sky was dark and Conan felt a certain need to shout to the world that he was Kudou Shinichi, well, there was a reason to this, not sure if it was a good or bad but. Conan was leaning against the wall, his clothes bloody from a single bullet wound in his shoulder, he was panting and looking rather scared, there was shouts, police sirens, sounds of guns, panicked screams from people that was close by. Conan looked up at the sky.

"Kaito.. please be safe!" Conan thought as he thought of how the hell he had managed to get into this situation. Well, it all began earlier that day, all because of a certain girl.

"Conan-kun!" Conan turned as his voice was called.

"Hiro-kun.. why are you here?" he smiled as Hiro smiled back, they where by a rather lonely street as Conan was on his way to his own house. Hiro sighed.

"I'm trying to get away from Rin.. she's so annoying" he complained and Conan laughed.

"Ran-neechan is quite similar"

"Just for another reason.. and you know why!" Hiro stated. Conan nodded and smirked as they walked down the street. The sun was looking down at them from where it hung as some very small clouds disappeared in the horison.

"Why are you here then!" Hiro asked and Conan felt that he had to run away.

"Eh.. I'm just visiting a relative of mine" Hiro nodded, he had obviously believed him and Conan thanked God he wasn't like Heiji.

"So, who is this relative of yours?" Conan now stared at Hiro, couldn't that guy be more obvious when he talked, why not just shout out 'I know you aren't really a teenager.. spit out Kudou' or something!

"Ehehe... you'll see, I doubt he's home now though..." as they walked into the street Conan used to live before, he saw a strange car by the corner on the other end of the street and he stopped dead. It was a black car, no doubt a porche. One single thought ventured through Conan's mind and Hiro also stopped to look at Conan.

"Conan-kun?" Conan blinked and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay, you turned to silent and pale"

"Y-yeah.. I just remembered that I need to pick up something at another friends house too.. I'll just swing by my relatives house and then.." he turned silent as he rushed over to the gate of his own house and pulled up the keys to the gate, he heard a small 'wow' leaving his friend, but didn't look at him.

"Kudou Shinichi? Your related to him!"

"Yeah.. on my mother's side, we don't really look alike.. he hasn't been here in at least a year, I don't know if he's alive anymore" Conan said sadly as he walked over to the door and opened it as well, he then stopped, he could feel the ice-cold, murderous eyes on him and he spun around, the only person he could see was Hiro, but it was obvious that Hiro felt something because he was also looked behind himself as if someone was there.

"Has she.." he mumbled, but let it go. Just as he turned back, a black car drove by and Conan froze. He had been right, inside the black car sat the two people he feared above all.

"Gin" Conan whispered as the man in the car seemed to feel his eyes on him and turned to look. Conan's insides froze to ice-cubes on the spot as a glare and evil smirk reached him. Then the car was gone, but Conan was still frozen to his spot on the steps, then, as if someone had lit his whole Sherlock Holmes collection on fire, he sprinted into the house and then to the library, Hiro just barely got inside the house when he heard books fall to the floor.

"Conan-kun!" he ran into the library too and gasped, of course, anyone who had never been into the house of Kudou would gasp at the huge library, but Conan didn't even seem to bother to explain.

"Where is it.. where is it!" he mumbled franticly. Then he gritted his teeth and threw the book in hand across the room. Then Conan got up, he stumbled forward before he turned again and ripped out another shelf of books, he searched there too, but still couldn't find it, the book he was searching for.

"Conan-kun, what are you.. searching for!" Hiro yelled, Conan didn't even look up.

"I need to find.. the album... of ... DAMN!" he shouted and threw another book across the room, he was desperate to know where the album had ventured to, but he was afraid he'd find out where it would be and that he'd be in danger. Conan's mind ended up on his new class, his new friends and old ones. What would happen if they had it!

"Conan-kun, what kind of an album is it!" Hiro asked, he crouched beside the other and gasped a little when Conan just hit the floor and shouted a curse.

"DAMN YOU!" Hiro backed off, not knowing if it was him or someone else Conan was cursing, but he quickly understood it wasn't him that Conan was angry at. Just then, they both heard feet across the floor outside and both got to their feet. Conan and Hiro exchanged looks before they threw themselves at the library door and opened it. Conan was the first one to be out of the room and he stopped when he saw who it was that had walked. Hiro also stopped, after bumping into Conan of course.

"Rin!" Hiro asked, the girl stared at both, something hidden between her arms and Conan soon realised what it was.

"Give that back!" he stated angrily, the girl shook her head and glared back.

"Rin, if that is the album Conan-kun was searching for, .BACK!" Hiro warned, but the girl still refused.

"Hatake-san, give it back!" Conan shouted now, making them both surprised. Rin backed off.

"W-why..!" she shouted back. Conan glared now.

"Because it's important to me!" he ripped the album out of her hands.

"And you came into this house without anyone's invitation and you took a book without permission too, leave!" the last word was filled with venom. Rin glared back.

"Fine.. like I care" she ran out, Conan stared after her, he had a feeling she was now going to do something very bad, yet he couldn't really tell if it was her intention, because he couldn't read her thoughts at all, but he had noticed the air of dead around her, not like many of her loved ones died before her, but like she was the one that caused them, like Gin, but more innocent than him.

"What.. was that about!" Hiro asked and Conan ventured around the house and made sure every window and door was locked, then he locked the front door and he made it to Ai and the professors house.

"That's what I would want to know.. what did she want with the album of Shinichi-niichan!" he asked out loud as he clutched it dearly. They walked up to the house as Hiro wondered who lived here.

"It's a good friend of mine, the only one I have from primary school, she's a smart girl, and she is a spawn of the devil, so don't say anything that she can use against you, and she will if she gets the chance"

"I could have told him that myself Edogawa-kun!" said another voice and Conan made a small wimper.

"H-Haibara, couldn't you have talked earlier" Conan stated, slightly nervous. Said girl glared back, then she noticed the album in Conan's hands. Hiro stared at the as he turned away.

"That is?" Haibara asked.

"Shinichi-niichan's album"

"Why?"

"They where here.. and a classmate tried to steal it"

"T-they!"

"RIN!" this shout made them both look at Hiro, who sprinted down the small path and out of the gate, he flashed a smile at them both.

"See you at school later Conan-kun" then he was gone.

"That was!" Haibara asked.

"Hiro.. his a classmate, my first friend, anyway.. Rin is his stepsister and she was the one who stole the album.. she seems to have some sort of hate towards me.." Haibara nodded.

"Come inside.. tell me what you saw"

"Okay.." Conan followed her closely. Agasa greeted him and went to get something to drink, suddenly though, Conan stopped and Haibara turned.

"What's wrong?"

"Are those guys here!" Haibara nodded and sighed.

"I can come with you to your house if you want to.."

"Nah, I think it's okay, I hope" Conan said and smiled. Haibara nodded and lead the way, of course the three children was sitting on one of the couched and staring at the tv as if they where glued to it. Haibara pointed a finger at her small room.

"I'll meet your there in some seconds" Conan nodded and rushed off so the other three wouldn't see him. True to her words, Haibara came into her study soon after he had entered, Conan had taken one of the chairs while Haibara took her own chair.

"So.. where did you see them!" she asked.

"Just around the corner of the street.. Haibara, I think they have found out about me! Gin, when they drove by, I noticed that he was looking at me and smirking.. if he found out then.." Conan talked long and fast, Haibara almost had to hit him to make him shut up. Although she was pale, like Conan.

"Why.. they shouldn't have noticed.. I mean, except for the fact that you do look alike, but your don't stand out, you haven't either.. lately.."

"I think that Rin.. that girl, has something to do with this!" Conan stated as he pulled a hair out of the album.

"This was hanging from the album and I quite simply jumped when I realised who this belong to" Conan handed the strand of hair to Haibara, who realised it at once. The longe, silver-blond coloured hair hung from her fingers.

"It's.. his! Why? Does this mean!" Conan sighed.

"I don't know, but he might know about me and then he might find out about you as well.. of course, it'll be hard to take us down now.. now that we know, and we've known for a while, if I turn up dead, people will know and Gin will be up for some serious trouble" Conan stated and Haibara nodded.

"Kudou-kun.. have you heard from KID-san lately?" at this question Conan shook his head.

"No.. not in a week or so... why!"

"Nothing really, I just believe you might want to tell him.. the test results from your DNA.. Because of you resent DNA change, your DNA is no longer Kudou Shinichi, also.. you cannot transform back.." Conan gawked at Haibara's explanation.

"So, if people take my finger print, it wont belong to Shinichi anymore!" Haibara nodded and Conan slumped, then.

"So.. Shinichi really is dead then!" Conan said after some seconds, Haibara sighed. She took up some papers.

"Yes, seems so.. also, the test results says that you cannot go back to being nine either, the toxin in your body, fused with the alcohol and the apoptoxin has fused with something else, making it impossible to change" Conan nodded and stood up.

"If I don't get killed, who knows.. but one thing I know, I'll wont go the same path as Shinichi, I'll still be a detective, but I will do more, I'll write a book, based on my story, of friendship, murderers, evil organization, love and blah blah blah.. I think I will do that, but I'll also work on my musical skills" Conan smiled, kind of sadly in a way as Haibara nodded.

"When will you tell them?"

"Them?"

"Your parents, Hattori-kun.. you know, those who knows about you?"

"Don't know.. the worst is when I will have to tell Ran that Shinichi is dead.. that'll be an ugly scene.." Conan laughed nervously.

"I probably will.. what about.. him?"

"Him? I don't know.. I should probably call him sometimes"

"Call him, you have his phone number?"

"No, I meant on a heist" Conan smiled, hoping she'd accept it and she did.

"You and KID-san will face a dangerous time onwards" Haibara stated.

"I figured out so much.." Conan chuckled and looked out of the window.

"You know Haibara.. one day, I'll move back into that house.. can you.. take care of it, make sure that no one gets this album, it's that last one I have of Shinichi.. as a child, if they find it.. who knows what happens" Conan stated and gave the girl the album containing his whole childhood, she nodded and hid it before anything else was said. Conan stood up and made it for the door.

"Then.. I'll leave the rest to you here?" Haibara nodded and followed him.

"Yes, of course I will" Conan opened the door as they heard someone in the stairs, severa feet in fact.

"Was that.. shit" Conan cursed and ran after the other ones had been there, Haibara followed up as they heard they entered the living room. Agasa looked at them, the children trying to escape, but was blocked by the professor.

"You guys" Haibara warned, the three children turned and stared at the two, Conan also stared at them.

"What did you hear!" he asked, the three stared up at him, two out of three glared back.

"What does it matter to you if we heard anything!" Genta spat. Conan looked down, then back at them.

"It matters very much, what your heard is not something that should get out, if it does someone might get killed" Conan stated loudly, he was getting more and more angry by every second, he knew it was useless getting angry at the them, but he wanted to let them know that they had done a taboo.

"How much did you hear?" Haibara asked, her voice was deathly low and murderous, it wasn't odd, she cared very much about Conan.

"Just from where he said that Shinichi-niichan was dead.. wich is probably a lie anyway" Mitsuhiko said, he glared at Conan, who sighed in anger.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about" Conan said, this seemed to make them snap and Genta took a step closer.

"Your not the one to talk about that liar!"

"Genta-kun, please don't" Agasa began, Haibara looked at Conan and knew of the danger coming.

"Kojima-kun, back off!" she said. A vase near a window shattered, the flowers fell to the floor and four out of five people stared at it as Conan crouching, he covered his ears. Haibara bent down and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Edogawa-kun!"

"Please be quiet, I need to calm down" Conan stated, he drew deep breaths and was trying not to explode, but those three kids, not knowing what kind of danger they would awaken when they pissed of Conan, talked about it being a ghost, blah blah blah. Thus Conan glared at them.

"Do not speak of anything you heard!" he stated coldly and the girl in the middle, Ayumi flinched, then she nodded, the other two had obviously ignored him.

"Kojima-kun, Tsuburaya-kun, did you hear?" well, Haibara's voice was definitely much more dangerous than Conan's, because both boys nodded fast without looking at the shrunken-grown detective.

"Good.. now.." Conan stated, opening his eyes to focus at nothing, Haibara began to feel worried and Conan's eyes darted from one side to the other, without landing on anything at all.

"Edogawa-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, my eyes often go like that.. it's the only.. ouch!" Conan had made it to get up and get over to the couch, but in the turn he had hit the table. Two of four children laughed as Conan held a breath to hold back a pained wimper.

"Edogawa-kun, you.. are you blind?" Haibara asked and the laughter stopped abruptly. Ayumi was quickly by his side as it had always been obvious that she had cared, now she was plain out panicking.

"Yes yes.. I am, for the moment.. but it passes.." Conan smiled to no one in particular. Agasa helped him up and over to the couch, where Conan sat down with a sigh, Ayumi was quickly by his right side while Haibara took the other.

"Is this.. because of the poison?" Ayumi asked wearily. Afraid Conan might get angry.

"Yes.. it is.. probably" suddenly his eyes came into focus again and he stood up.

"I need to catch up with someone.. Haibara, I hope it's safe?" she nodded.

"Okay, then I'll leave, I'll see you later" he walked over to the door, crossed the two boys without looking at them. Conan had barely made it out of the doors and out on the street before the first bullet sizzled through the air. Conan spun around and stared around, there was a black car there, he could see the rifle hanging out of the window and Conan felt a sinking feeling he would be dead if he didn't move. Of course he wasn't sure if he, like Kaito was immortal, but let's not test that idea. Conan jerked away and sprinted down the street, just then his phone rang.

"Yes?" Conan asked, or more yelled as he ran fast down the street, he had hoped it was the police, but hey, what would Conan have to give to get that.

"Hey, it's me, Rin is acting so weird, she keeps apologizing for something, saying that they threatened her, who is she talking about!"

"Now's not the time to ask of that Hiro-kun.. I am actually.." that's the last thing he said before he ducked away from another bullet, he had already ventured out on the open street and people had begun screaming and running away. Conan could barely make out the sirens of the police in the distance.

"What do you mean? What was that sound?"

"Those guys threatening Hatake-san where after me.. and that sound was a bullet just barely missing me, I'm their target for tonight.. get me Hatake-san, Hiro-kun.. please?" he pleaded as he ducked behind a small wall, bullets hitting said wall and the pattern was obvious, they where trying to shot his head or heart.

"Y-yeah.. sure, wait. Target, you!"

"Hiro-kun.. Hatake-san" he reminded his friend and soon the girl answered.

"Y-yes?"

"Did you tell them who I was?"

"Yes.. they.. t-they said they'd kill my family.. and friends.. then me if I didn't listen.." she cried and Conan sighed.

"Listen up, don't do anything again.. just go to a safe house or something.. argh.." Conan felt the pain of a bullet going through his right shoulder and he nearly hit the ground, but he continued running, people where now screaming, running in panic and making a whole deal out of this. Thank God Conan thought of running here, now those men wouldn't be able to slip away that easily.

"Y-yes.. but you.. what just happened?" so she had a heart after all.

"I'll be okay.. I was just a shoot in the shoulder.. do not, and I repeat, do NOT tell Hiro-kun I was.."

"O-okay.. then?"

"Stay hidden, stay silent until I call"

"Yes.." then she hung up. Conan managed to put away his phone as he noted that his head was aching, so was his wound and feet, but he didn't dare stop, not now, he took a sharp turn into an alley, but it proved to be a bad move, he barely ducked away from another bullet and ran out into the street again, he looked up and saw several dark spot's on several buildings.

**_"They went this far to get me!"_** he thought, but continued to run, dodging and ducking away from bullets, wich either hit other people, the ground or the wall. He could feel the aura of the men in black come closer and he nearly dropped there and then, he ran into another alley and stopped there to catch his breath, he leaned against the wall and thought of how the hell it had gotten to this. And this leads us back to present time, Conan jerked his head towards a darker alley, but didn't dare to move towards it, instead he used his instinct to run out onto the main street again and jump away from several bullets ment for him. People that where hit laid around and Conan har to either run around or jumped over them. Car's where parked in the most horrid ways, making it impossible for other cars to enter, but that was just more luck for Conan, seeing that Gin, who was probably cursing from his car, couldn't get to him.

"Are you all right!" this English-Japanese accent belonged to one of the few people he would be able to trust to run to in a situation like this.

"Jodie-sensei!"

"You know me?"

"Yes, I'm Conan.. Cool kid, remember?" Conan stumbled a little, but tried to make her run as well, bullets flew past their heads as Jodie stared wide eyed at Conan.

"But your just.."

"Nine years old? Nah.. I was.. it's a long story.. but I don't want to hang around.. the men in black are targeting me this time.."

* * *

It seems Conan forgot about the two posioned twins.. X9

anyway... have fun onwards and you MIGHT (but just maybe.. or barely) see me around for these next weeks..

Review though.. and I'll be able to answer right away if you do! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all the rehearsing.. I slept three hours this night! anyway.. I've been trying to write when I have free time.. it seems I have a lot more time than I thought.. well, getting up 06.30 am in the morning and going to bed 03.00 am in the morning mayb not be so smart hm?

Oh well.. that's me.. okay, now I'm finished sulking.. here's yet another chapter and please have fun with it, but don't flame if you don't like please.. I've been trying hard to write this and not puke at the same time (looks away) *sigh* have fun though!

* * *

Chapter 14.

Secrets are out.

Conan and Jodie had managed get the police force and FBI's help to take down Gin, most of these men, or women had been taken down, the ones remaining that they knew of was Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti and two more, maybe ten more that was a little held back, but they'd get them down one way or another. Behind all the safety fences Conan was being helped into an ambulance, Jodie was with him all the way to the hospital and even made sure they where alone so he could talk.

"So.. what's this long story of yours?"

"Yeah.. about that.. is it okay to talk here?"

"Yes, James and Shu-chan are outside so no one has wired the place or will get in"

"Good" Conan sighed.

"I guess first thing first.. my true name isn't really Edogawa Conan.."

"What?" Jodie asked, she looked a little shocked, she had known Conan was far to mature and smart for his age but.

"Yes.. I never wanted to tell anyone but those I really trust.. my true name is Kudou Shinichi" Conan explained, waiting for the outburst, true to his thoughts Jodie made and outburst and stared at him with her mouth open all the way and her eyes was as wide as a soccer balls.

"You are.. that detective?"

"Yes.. I didn't really want to tell anyone.. but I need every helping hand I can get to make the organization go down.." Jodie stared at him.

"Then I'll help" said another voice, Conan recognized it at once and jerked around in his bed.

"Kaito..." he was quickly out of his bed as Jodie watched the teen rush over to the bloodied up thief that was sitting on the window sill, Conan dragged him of the sill and forced him down on the bed, Kaito. Then Conan began undressing him, much to Kaito's embarrassment.

"I'm okay.. oi!" Kaito tried, but Conan ignored him as he gently opened the blue, but bloody shirt. Conan let his hand slide across Kaito's abdomen that was coloured in the thieves blood. Kaito shivered slightly as the cool hand stroke a little higher, only to go lower, hitting the waist band on his white dress pants.

"Cool.. kid? Or should I call you.. Kudou-kun?" Jodie asked and Conan froze, then he backed off, slightly red-faced.

"Yeah.. it doesn't matter.. as long as you don't call me by that name outside or when Ran or other people are around" Jodie nodded, she stared at the thief.

"And why are you here.. Kaitou KID-san?"

"I just dropped by, I have taken out at least three of the snipers that was after Shinichi here" Kaito explained and pulled Conan into the bed and forced him to rest against the pillows.

"I also saw how he was shoot.. painfully isn't it!" Kaito laughed and Conan looked at him with a worried look. Jodie also looked at him with an odd look, but not of worry.

"What do you two have in common!" she asked. The two looked at her, then at each other, they turned bright red before Kaito coughed and Conan looked away.

"We desided to take them down, since they have hunt us both for such.. er, a long time" Kaito tried and Jodie stared at him.

"Hunted you both?"

"Yes.. it's been a years since I began living as Conan, at the same time, KID arrived and the organization seemed to grow interest for him.." Conan explained and ignored the stinging pain from his shoulder. Kaito nodded and stood up, Conan protested and was about to stop Kaito, but was stopped himself, by a hand across his face, just covering it as Kaito looked at Jodie.

"Our companionship is different from the ones you are used to.. it's very different from how a human bond to another human!"

"Different?" Jodie asked, Kaito smiled secretly and backed off, Conan stared at him as he soon leaned against the window.

"Yes, different.. now.. I should probably lead them away from this hospital?"

"Kaito.. what if.."

"It's okay.. I won't die yet"

"Don't you dare to do either"

"Relax.. I wont.. you neither!" then he jumped out of the window and was gone.

"What.. did he mean about that?" Jodie asked after a while. Conan smiled at him and then he shook his head.

"It's another story.. for another time.." he gritted his teeth in slight pain and looked out of the window. Wondering how the heck Kaito would manage with those men in black while he, Edogawa Conan was in hospital, unable to support him in any way.

"Are you worried?"

"Hm.. about what?"

"About KID?"

"Yeah.. I'm worried they'll kill him.."

"If your under the impression you can't help.. the only way to help now is to believe in him.. and pray for his life" Jodie said with a smile, Conan stared at her for some long minutes, then he smiled back.

"Thank you... that I will" Conan nodded and looked out of the window with this small, content smile on his face.

"What's going on between you anyway? I mean.. detective and thief meaning" Jodie asked and Conan, not being used to talk about him and Kaito in any way, turned beet red.

"Er.. between us?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yes.. are you.."

"Whatever word your searching for, it shouldn't be mentioned.."

"Oh yeah.. forgot you have a pride at the size of a mountain"

"OI!" Conan turned even redder. Jodie laughed and smiled.

"At least you can act all normal in this situation.. I mean, you have been found out, I know your secret and you may die soon.. yet you act so carefree and content" Jodie looked rather confused and sad. Conan chuckled.

"Every day... I was afraid of just this.. that they'd find out and come to kill me.. I was afraid Ran would find out as well, worried that she'd back off and shut me out, and scared to death that maybe I would be forced to see those precious to me die before me.." Conan smiled sad and Jodie got the feeling there was something else hiding underneath that smile.

"You... really have been going through much" Jodie sighed and Conan let out a small chuckle.

"Indeed.. but I promised myself that I couldn't let anyone see these worries and frights.. so I have managed to put up a mask that turned from a habit to a life.. this is how I turned out to live for this year as Conan.. a fake boy, with a fake personality, nothing alike to Shinichi.. a made up life to please the world.."

"Why?"

"Why? I never questioned this.. I just felt it was my duty.." Conan explained. Jodie stared at him, then she stood up.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier.. we could've helped you earlier.. to get away"

"I don't want too.. like Haibara I turned to like this place even more, and to be separated from my world, I'd never manage... even if I moved to Osaka or somewhere else in Japan, I would still not manage well.. and I hate to hide too.. seems odd doesn't? Seeing that that's what I've been doing this last year, getting myself into more danger that I've done these 17 years before I was shrunk..."

"How did they find out anyway?"

"Rin.. Hatake Rin-san.. she's a classmate and hates the guts of me because of her love for someone who's my friend.. and she was threatened, find out about me or her family would get killed.. now I'm in trouble.. wich goes back to.. Ran, is she safe?" Conan asked. Jodie smiled.

"Yes.. ten minutes ago, we pulled her and her uncle out of their house and they're safe.. and unknowing.. are you never going to tell her?"

"I don't dare! She has always had her suspicions.. but never any proof.. Kaito has come to my rescue several times as this.. but still she never seems pleased unless I tell her the truth.. but when I do.. I'll do it the most gentle way I can think of, as of now, I can't let her into this danger, she'd protest, of that I'm sure.. but I can't loose her, at all!" Conan explained. Jodie nodded as the door opened and a man came in, of course Conan recognized him at once. Akai Shuichi was a tall, black clothed and silent man, but with high regards within FBI for his infiltration of the black organization.

"Gin and Vodka are moving close, they have found out where he is.. we have to move him!" Shuichi said, Jodie stared at him.

"How did they find out!"

"Someone told them.."

"Someone? From this hospital!" Conan gawked at Jodie's question. Shuichi nodded and looked at Conan.

"What is weird though is that the only person that isn't attacking you is Vermouth.." Shuichi stated and Conan looked down with a small nod.

"I don't think she'll do it either... I think.. that's she's tired of this all and want it to end, why not let me live then!" Shuichi agreed to that while his eyes pierced Conan as if he was a piece of cake. Of course Conan gained goosebumps of this.

"But where too?" Jodie asked, the males looked at her.

"What?" Conan asked, totally confused.

"Where to move you!" Jodie repeated and the two nodded, finally understanding what she was talking about. Conan looked out the window again, thinking about a certain thief, he didn't want anything to happen to him, even if he was immortal, he could still feel the pain and Conan sometimes got the feeling that something happened, he could feel a stab of pain now and then across his body, but he wasn't sure if it was his own injuries or Kaito being hurt.

* * *

"Cool kid.. are you okay?" Jodie's voice brought Conan back to reality, for the last thirteen minutes he had been looked absentmindedly out of the window in the car, they had barely escaped Gin and Vodka when they had gotten out of the hospital, Conan had noticed the white clad, well covered in red fly across the sky, then disappear in a poff of smoke.

"Y-yeah.. I am.. why?"

"You just looked so worried.. so lost.. kind of, are you thinking about.. KID?" Jodie asked. Conan turned red.

"W-well.. yes.. I am.. I guess"

"He'll be fine, I saw him just minutes ago.. and he was still smirking from ear to ear whilst that officer that always chases him ranted on and on.. KID disappeared into an alley and I think he got away" Jodie stated with a low laughter. Conan soon joined in at the thought of Nakamori seeing KID, first he'd gawk at the bloody thief, then he'd start questioning what the heck he is doing outside at this time of the day. Then Nakamori would end up with his usual 'catch him!' or something like that, fully followed by a curse or twenty.

"Okay, then I guess Kaito really is okay"

"You know, while your where in your room, two detective's arrived, the one from Osaka.. and that blond one from Britain.." Jodie stated and Conan groaned.

"At the same time?"

"Yes.."

"Then.. they're probably arguing somewhere as we speak.. those two hate each other's guts as much as I hate Gin and Vodka" Conan stated with a small smirk,

"That much?"

"Yes, that much! Ever since a case on an abandoned island, me, Hattori, Hakuba-san, and two other's where confined, one was killed.. we had to solve it, those other two acted as detective's as well.. the only reason Hakuba-san accepted was because he wanted to see the detective of the East.. wich would be me, but he only met Edogawa Conan, who came with Hattori.. oh well, it was rather fun to watch all of this, but those two hated each other from the moment they saw each other!" Jodie laughed and Conan smirked, albeit a little fake because of his worry for Hattori as well, of course he'd worry about his friend that was stupid enough to come to Tokyo, even though it had quite literary become a war sone. The car stopped on red and Conan looked around, then he saw a motorbike that he could recognize very much, a woman was sitting on it and she was smiling to him, she mimed the one name only she used on him 'Silver bullet' Conan jerked from his seat and stared at Vermouth. Why was she here? Where she sent to kill him? No, that's wasn't likely. Vermouth put her helmet on and started the bike. Then she drove off as the car Conan sat in also began moved again. Conan swore mentally and saw another black car behind them. He cursed out loud now and poked Jodie to get her attention, it took three seconds for her to realise what was going on and by then, the first bullet, meant for Conan, flew by their car. Jodie just smirked.

"This car is bulletproof"

"The wheels then?" Conan asked and Jodie blinked.

"Hope he doesn't know" she said and smiled sheepishly. Conan sighed and looked behind him, he could see the rifle that was out of the window, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on that rifle. There was a loud crack from the car and when Conan opened his eyes, he saw the rifle had been bent upwards, facing the car. Jodie stared at it in pure shock.

"What.. happened?"

"Did you know.. that having psychic powers comes to an advantage in this kind of situations!" Conan commented as a tire went dead under the porche following them. It slowed down and they where soon gone as the car Conan sat in turned the corner of another building.

"Psychic you say.. you mean that you are.."

"Well.. in a way I'm psychic.. but please keep it a secret, I lost many friends from just growing some years in a day.. if people knew of this" Conan looked sadly down at the floor in the car, James and Shuichi looked at him in the mirror while Jodie, sitting beside him sighed.

"I understand.. now, to get you to a safe house somewhere, maybe"

"Not!" Conan finished her sentence, the other men stared at him and Jodie gawked.

"Not.. what?"

"Not the same house as Ran.. please.. it's like leading them there and I don't want her to be hurt!" Conan explained.

"How did you know?" Jodie asked. Conan blinked at her in wonder.

"What?"

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" she repeated and Conan backed off slightly.

"Sometimes.. I can pick up other's thoughts.. well, rather.. always if I want to, but I keep it shut off because I don't want to hear everyone's thoughts all the time.." Conan explained as he avoided Jodie's eyes.

"Oh.." was all that came from Jodie, then she blinked.

"What about them.. can you access Gin's mind?"

"No.. I can't, I think they're good at hiding their true feelings and thoughts.." Conan stated, relaxing as Jodie might actually have accepted his abilities. Suddenly there was an odd light and James stood on his brakes. Before them, smoke was rising, people was screaming and running while other shouted to call for an ambulance. Jodie turned white.

"The smoke.. comes from the safe house.. the Mouri's are inside of.." she whispered and Conan jerked around.

"What!" he shouted and stared at the smoke that rose from the building in front of them. The first thing that hit Conan was all the pleading he heard, but he couldn't find Kogoro's or Ran's thoughts. They parked in front of the building and Conan shoot out of the car, ignoring Jodie's shouts.

"Wait.. it's too dangerous" but Conan didn't hear her, Shuichi got out of the car as well.

"I'll get him.." then he rushed after the teen. Conan had run into the crumbling building, much the fire that had appeared, had been killed by the explosion, Conan looked around and Shuichi neared, then the teen crumbled under his own weight and covered his ears. At first Shuichi didn't understand until he saw Conan's expression.

"Please shut up.." he whispered over and over. Then Shuichi saw the dust around Conan become more concentrated until it expanded, it became many rings, going past Shuichi as well, what Conan was doing was beyond the FBI agent's knowledge. Then Conan froze, the dust falling heavy and a low cracking noise could be heard. Shuichi saw something white in the corner of his eyes and turned, seeing that it was Kaito looked at Conan with somewhat shocked eyes, he also turned back. Conan had gotten to his feet again and was using his hands to dig around in the dirt in front of them. Something appeared and Conan touched it. A sinking feeling arrive to Shuichi as he saw Kaito back off, just seconds later, a large beam fell where Kaito was standing just seconds earlier. Conan's hand slid across a white, nimble and soft hand. It was sticking out of the rumble, but he was able to recognize that hand anywhere. Today he did too, but didn't really want to be able to. He closed his eyes as he felt his anger and hate rise fast. He clutched the cold hand tightly and bent over.

"RAN!"

* * *

Uhoh.. don't kill me please (whisper) I don't want to die yet.. I have to finish this story..

I don't know about you, but please remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Aaaah.. so this is it :D

I can't even believe I finished this.. I'm so happy, now I'm going to continue one of my other stories.. but first.. this is what I call afterwords!

I haven't really thought of this ending, at first I was really curious, would this be a KaiCon or ShinRan.. in the end, ShinRan won actually, but I reconsidered, wich I'm happy about.. this story might acutally be one of my favorites.. I really liked writing this one because it was easier.. there was also some stuf I probably need to explain as well, Conan has developed a psychic ability and immortality.. Kaito, even though it was never mentioned because of the lack of Heists.. but he can now do real magic and uses this on his heists as KID and being immortal to them, means that they can quite literary burn up every little bit of their body and they will return.. hohoho.. I feel a little evil that way.. those two will live together forever.. even when earth is destroyed.. ahahaha.. wonder where they'd go? oh well.. that's not for another story..

I never thought it'd end this way though, so much to explain... this story reached 84 pages in total.. I'm so happy I managed to write so much.. just this chapter is on 9 pages X9

So then.. enjoy this last chapter in Kodomo no Himitsu.. =^_^=

* * *

Chapter 15.

Goodbye.

Kaito shouted for his love's name, but received no answer.

"Damn it.." he jumped away from some dust, revealing Conan, sitting by some rumble, a single, white hand sticking out that Conan was holding. Every fiber in Kaito's body screamed murder and anger, but he forced himself to hide it for now, he needed to get Conan away. He bounced quite literary over to him and pulled him up, Conan, in his shock yelped.

"Kaito!"

"Come on!"

"NO!" Conan protested and reached out for the hand.

"Shinichi!" Kaito shook the teen hard. No answer came from the other teen, Kaito gritted his teeth and glared hard.

"If you stay longer you'll be buried under this building.." Conan wriggled and tried to get out of the thief's grip. It went on for so long Kaito actually became angry at the detective. A slap later and Conan was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Shinichi.. stop being so fucking selfish! Do you think she had wanted you to die too!" Kaito yelled at the teen, Conan stared back before he slumped against the thief.

"No.." it was so low it could barely be a whisper, but it was more than enough for Kaito, who wrapped an arm around Conan and lead him gently towards the exit, the sirens of the fire truck being very loud as Kaito watched Shuichi point to an alley. So they went there before anyone could see the thief and the detective together.

* * *

Kaito forced Conan to sit down and he stared into his eyes. Shuichi had walked out of the alley to give them so time and also let them talk.

"Shinichi" his voice was so soft and gentle that Conan reacted at once.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry" Kaito backed off, Conan's eyes widened as he also stood up.

"What do you mean Kaito?"

"I know I can't replace Ran-chan.. and that it's impossible, being thief and you detective, for us to be together too, and your in danger too... I'm sorry" Kaito backed off even more. Conan reached out for him, but Kaito continued to back off.

"Kaito.." Conan's voice was low and pleaded, Kaito's eyes showed that he wanted nothing but the embrace him, but he didn't dare.

"I.. goodbye Shinichi" Conan's eyes widened yet again and he ran after Kaito.

"Wait.. Kaito!" Conan shouted, but Kaito took off before he could do anything more. Conan slumped to the ground as he felt tears well up in his eyes, he had sworn the day that he turned into fourteen, that he'd never cry again, but that was damn hard.

"No one can replace you either.. I don't want to lose you too! BASTARD!" he screamed after the thief, but wasn't heard. Tears fell down and Conan let out a low sob. Shuichi ignored this as Jodie finally found him.

"Where's.." was all she managed before Shuichi stopped her, he pointed at Conan with his thumb, then he walked away.

"I know how hard it is the lose the one you love" he just said and Jodie stared at him before he turned to Conan, who had covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shaking hard.

"What happened?" Jodie asked herself, then she gasped as she understood. But what would make the thief leave Conan just like that! Suddenly the sound of a gun shoot sizzled through the air and Jodie jerked around as she saw a white clad in front of the teen fall to the ground, on top of Conan if added, his face in complete shock as he hit the ground, the thief coughed up blood and then he fell silent, Jodie screamed and ran over to the two boys. Shuichi quickly by her side as well, winced as Jodie removed Kaito for a second, but stopped when she saw something she'd probably never forget. The bullet had gone through Conan's body too, well through his heart, yet he was alive, breathing and only wincing in pain. Kaito too, they where breathing although they're hearts had been penetrated and their lungs destroyed. Conan looked up at Kaito with a dreadful look.

"Why do you always have to mess things up!" he asked.

"Thank you very much, I try hard!" Kaito commented, slightly annoyed. But Conan didn't seem to care, not that both Jodie and Shuichi was watching either, because the next thing that happened was that Conan pulled the thief into a deep kiss. Said thief just gawked into the kiss, but didn't seem to mind it, Jodie gawked as well, Shuichi just dragged her away so the two could have some minutes to themselves, it wasn't like they'd die yet it seemed.

"Bastard.. why did you say goodbye then!" Conan asked as they parted for some seconds, Kaito had, in the act pulled Conan up, carried him out of range from a rifle, then pressed him against a wall. Conan was pretty sure Kaito had developed a new habit.

"Don't ask please.. it's kind of hard.. to explain" Kaito stated between small kisses.

"But.."

"Shhh.. I'm happy you accept me though.. although I don't dare to let them see you with me, they'd use you against me"

"They did that with your mother?" Kaito's expression turned hurt and Conan regretted it at once.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, she died protecting me" he kissed Conan again and earned a moan.

"Kaito.. now's not the time.. ah.." another moan escaped him and Conan turned beet red. Kaito smirked against the other's lips.

"Love you.." Kaito whispered. Conan looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You too.. then you don't dare to say stuff like that again!" Kaito smiled nervously.

"Yes.." he kissed the teen again as they heard someone cough hard. They both turned and turned equally from white to deep red.

"Ya know Kudou.. that was.. shockin'!" well, wasn't that a shocking outcome indeed, the two stared at the other two teen boys at the same age of Kaito.

"Hakuba?"

"Hattori?"

* * *

They where at the FBI's base, as Conan called it, Kaito still in his thief outfit, but Hakuba didn't even seem to notice him, in fact, he was like Heiji, more keen on knowing why he and Conan was kissing. Well, Conan refused to answer at first, when Heiji threatened to tell Hakuba his secret, Conan kicked him hard and went to sit beside Kaito, who smirked to the detective from the west, who was glaring back.

"Oi.. Kudou!" Heiji complained, but Conan ignored him.

"Hakuba-san.. why where you and Hattori together?" Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"We where not together.. we simply met on our way towards the house that exploded" this said, Conan turned very sad. Only Kaito understood why and glared accusingly at Hakuba.

"Thanks for reminding him!" he stated and the two stared back.

"What? Somethin' happened?" Heiji asked and Conan nodded.

"Ran.. is dead!" this sentence took them aback, Heiji blinked at him.

"What?" he asked. Conan sighed as his eyes showed only sadness and grief.

"Ran was in that building.. also that old man was" Heiji gasped and then he looked down.

"I'll never be able to 'ell Kazuha that!" Heiji stated and Hakuba did the most unexpected thing in the world. He laid a hand on Heiji's shoulder and patted him gently.

"It's okay if you tell her the truth right?" he stated, Heiji stared at him and for that moment, their hatred from each other was at a pause as Heiji nodded, suddenly they heard a low sob and Kaito gasped.

"Kudou!" Heiji was quickly by the smaller detective's side. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't think it matters now... but I think, the reason he is so much more hurt is because he never got to tell Ran-chan the truth" Heiji nodded understanding, Hakuba though, who had stayed in the background, came forth.

"What truth?" well, three of four in that room froze, just then, Jodie entered the room.

"Cool kid, someone's here.. they want to speak with you" she stated, Conan stood up, dried his face and nodded. When he reached the door he turned to the rest of the boys.

"Don't murder Kaito while I'm away.. his important to both me and to this mission" then he closed the door. The one who awaited him was no other than Ran's mother, Kisaki Eri, she was a beautiful, but scary woman, now she looked weak, sad and over hurt. When she saw Conan, the first thing she did was to lift him up, he almost expected her to hit him, but she didn't.

"Thank God not everyone died" she said, hugging him hard, tears flowing down her face, he looked away and bit his under lip.

"Ran-neechan shouldn't have died, not Oji-san either.. I'm sorry.. it's all my fault" Eri looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They where killed to lure me out" Conan managed to get out of her hug and backed off.

"I wanted to tell Ran this too.. I was never able to and that I regret so much I can barely stand it" Conan stated, Eri stared at him as he took a deep breath.

"This is something though, I want you to keep secret.. as a lawyer you know how the system works.. I do too, but in a different ways.. as of now I've been assassinated at least ten times this last year and it's all because of who I am.. I've been using people around me, using weapons to get my way and also impersonating another identity, and you might want to add helping a famous international wanted thief!" Conan stated and Eri gawked at him.

"What?" she repeated. Conan sighed.

"Okay.. I'll make it simple.. my name isn't Edogawa Conan.." she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You aren't.. Conan?"

"No.. I'm Shinichi.. remember? Kudou Shinichi! And this is the second time today I'm saying so.. please don't ask much more.. I think there's another one who needs an explanation" he stated, suddenly he jerked around, he could basically feel the anger seeping down the hall.

"That idiot!" he growled, but Eri stopped him.

"You are.. that brat?" Conan ignored the nick name and smiled nervously at her.

"Yes.. I am, now I have to leave.. I have to save an idiot from two murderous detective's" he stated, Eri stared after him.

"Why didn't you tell them earlier?" Conan looked at her.

"Why? Because I was afraid Ran would hate me.. and for Oji-san.. he'd most probably murder me" Eri didn't protest to that.

"Shinichi!" it was most definitely a whine, but also a plead, so much was obvious as a large, white clad jumped him, then used him as a shield as Heiji and Hakuba appeared. Oh, if the situation outside hadn't been so serious, Conan would have laughed! Hakuba's hair was blue, matching her eyes perfectly, Heiji had turquoise hair, with also matched his eyes, they looked equally angry and Kaito seemed to have caused the trouble they needed to beat the shit out of him. Poor poor thief.

"Kaito.. what did you do!" Conan warned the other, who laughed nervously.

"They began, they wanted to take my monocle and hat off so I just used some tricks to get them away from me"

"It's seems it had the opposite effect"

"I noticed that!" Kaito stated annoyed, he then shook his head.

"Kaitou KID-san.. please come're fer a second" Heiji sweet talked, but Kaito refused, looking deathly afraid. Conan sighed.

"Can't you two stop it, I said to leave him alone didn't I!" Conan stated and the two stared at him.

"Your younger, what can you do about what we do"

"Oh.. when are you born?" Conan asked.

"29th August" Hakuba stated, Heiji stared at Conan with a smirk. Conan looked at Heiji.

"I'm 'n July.. 3rd.." he stated and Conan grinned even more.

"I'm born 4th May.." Heiji groaned.

"Yer always a step ahead aren't ya Kudou!" Conan smiled sweetly and nodded. Hakuba raised an eyebrow as the walked back towards the room they had stayed in, Jodie had taken care of Eri, who still was under shook about Conan.

"You are still just nine Edogawa-kun.. and Hattori-san, why do you keep calling him for Kudou?" Heiji sweat dropped.

"Eh... well..." Heiji began, but Conan just chuckled.

"It's okay Hattori.. I guess he'd be okay to have with us.. and he is trustworthy too" he didn't look at anyone as he walked past them, Ran's death was visible on ever part of his body, Kaito grew worried. They walked into the room again and Kaito sighed.

"If you do, then I guess I should too.. Hakuba is in truth trustworthy.. more than Hattori anyway"

"OI!"

"Your going to.. tell us who.. you are?" Hakuba asked, maybe a little to hopeful.

"I should.. after all, after this, KID will retire.. forever" Kaito stated and Hakuba nodded. Conan walked over to a chair and sat down.

"First.. everything you hear here, you cannot say anything on to other people, this is classified and also dangerous, so if you want to be in danger of loosing everything you can stay"

"I'll stay" well, simple mind doesn't he have?

"Sure.. I'll start then" Kaito said before Conan could do any more. The thief removed his hat and monocle, Hakuba finally sighed while Heiji stared at the teen underneath the stash.

"Ya.. look like Kudou"

"I know.. we're similar.. and that's not the only thing.." he was stopped by Conan's hand on his.

"Later Kaito.."

"Oh yes, my name is Kuroba Kaito, as of now.. an orphan and magician" he sounded a little off when he mentioned that he was an orphan, but they didn't seem to care about that. Hakuba just smirked.

"At least I was right"

"Yeah yeah.. you where right alright! I can't really go up to people like you and say it.. but right now is not really the time to think about that" Kaito sudden serious behaviour caught Hakuba a little off guard, but he didn't show it.

"And you.. Edo-"

"Please don't call me that.. well, when we're outside and around people you have to.. and I know that your different from Heiji, so you wont blabber my name wherever I go"

"OI!" there was a loud protest from the Osaka, but he was ignored, much to his displease.

"Anyway.. as the real me, we haven't met that often.. my true self is the high school detective Kudou Shinichi.." Conan explained as Hakuba's jaw dropped and he stared at Conan in shock.

"So you are.. that.. Kudou-san.. Holmes fan, etc etc?" Hakuba asked and Conan stared at him, then he smiled.

"That's one of the things we have in common Hakuba-san" Conan received a smile, but nothing more as Kaito waved his hand.

"Okay.. back to the original story-line here.. Hakuba, you can't tell anyone of these things.. at all! As for now, those guys trying to murder me and Shinichi.. well, they are from the same organization and if they find out more people know about them, they'll use every resource they have to take them down!" Kaito explained and Hakuba nodded as Kaito changed his attire from KID to himself. Now he wore a close resemblance to Shinichi, except that he wore more teenager like clothes, when Shinichi would use his school uniform with the tie and the whole thing.

"Yes.. Kaito summed it up short.. Hakuba-san?" he stopped when he saw the odd look on Hakuba's face.

"Then.. the story you gave us in the hospital then?"

"It was made up so they wouldn't know I was Shinichi.. there isn't that many that knows about me"

"How many?"

"Er.. let's see.." Conan began counting on his fingers, Haibara, his parents, wich was two, Heiji, Agasa, Kaito, Vermouth, Eri, Hakuba and Eisuke.

"Ten people in all now.. but that's about it.. I think"

"And I understand now too.. about the birthday thing.. your oldest.. then Kaito, then Hattori-san, then me.. right?" Hakuba stated and Conan nodded.

"Yes.." Heiji stared at Kaito.

"Your.. a month ahead!"

"Not really" Conan stated.

"He's born on the 21th.. that would be 13 days older than you.. no more than two weeks" Conan explained with a small smile, Kaito grinned and ran away from a ranting detective, whilst Hakuba just sat down.

"Who are they?"

"They.. are something that should be let loose.. ever again.. that's what I and Kaito is aiming for, we have to take them down once and for all.. both for revenge and for the worlds safety" Conan stated and Heiji stopped.

"Yeah.. that'd be the best.. wait.. what the heck does Kuroba have innit except bein' KID!" Kaito stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"Both my parents where killed by them.. I've lost count on how many times they have threatened, shot, stabbed, hunted, kidnapped and hurt me.. but they always threatened with a murder of a friend or family member if I didn't accept the quest"

"Quest?"

"Pandora.. the gem of Immortality" Conan explained.

"Pandora.. I've heard the name before.. it's the other name of the gem you took from Kudou-san's school" Hakuba stated, Kaito nodded and smirked.

"Oh well.. they never got it anyway" he wavered his hands in a simple carefree action. Heiji stared at him.

"What happened? that was the day Kudou first collapsed" Heiji stated. Conan shook his head slightly and Kaito chuckled.

"That was the Pandora's fault.. it's also the fault to us changing so much"

"Changing?" Hakuba asked. Conan sighed and in the next moment, Kaito dodged a chair being thrown at him without anyone throwing it. Both Hakuba and Heiji stared at it in pure and utter shock.

"What... just happened.. the chair.. moved by itself!" Heiji shouted and backed off. Kaito tried to get the chair off of him by hiding behind the causing this, while the other two didn't look, he kissed Conan, who lost all focus on the chair and it fell to the floor. The two detective's turned to them, but by then Kaito was already across the room, a pissed, red-faced and shrunken detective was after him.

"Kaito.. you damn-"

"Why are you two on first name anyway?" Hakuba asked and both stared at him.

"Pardon?" Conan asked, not really sure what the other had said.

"First name?" Heiji repeated for the other and the two in love turned so deeply red that they wasn't sure how to explain anything.

"First name? Kaito.. you want to try explain it?" Conan challenged, but Kaito backed off with great speed. Conan sighed in defeat.

"Okay.. but I won't leave anything out! When I mean anything, I mean it!" Kaito looked devastated, but Heiji's slightly odd stare made them both stare back.

"Well.. you know my feelings for Kaito right?" they both nodded and Kaito grinned. Conan blushed and looked down.

"It just so happens that.. it wasn't one-sided" well, that threw them both off guard, visible. Heiji nearly collapsed while Heiji had to rub fingers into his ears to make sure he had heard right.

"So.. it happens that your two are-"

"Gay?" Heiji finished for him. Conan gawked.

"Am no such thing.. I have never liked a guy that way before, Kaito is the first one.. and hopefully the only" Conan said, the two didn't seem to believe them at all.

"Hey, Shinichi.. they don't believe us" Kaito pouted and Conan stared at him, for a moment, he forgot Ran and everything else as he grabbed Kaito's collar and kissed him. Well, they did believe them now didn't they, Hakuba almost had to look away while Heiji where about to collaps in laughter. When the two parted, it was very funny to see the two 'straight' guys watch them, oh how funny, Conan actually laughed this made Kaito pick him up while tickling him, Conan where now screaming to no end, pleaded for Kaito stop, Heiji was on the floor, laughing his mirt out while Hakuba was sitting on one of the chairs, sighing.

* * *

Three months had gone by since that abnormal meeting with the black organization, Conan hadn't heard from them since, but he knew they where lurking around, that was also why he, Kaito, Hakuba and Heiji had been sent away so no one would be killed, it was set out that they travelled to Germany of all places, but in fact they had been sent to America, in Florida, to a town called Spring Hill, it was a rather small town by the sea in the middle of Florida, where everyone knew everyone, that was why they choose it too, they got new names etc etc and transferred to a local school, Heiji and Shinichi was brothers with different mothers, Shinichi was renamed Ansel Maxwell, Heiji was named Leonard Maxwell, Kaito named Eugene Preston and Hakuba got the name Dexter Norwood. So, they all where rushed to England, Haibara just tagging along as Hakuba's little sister Diane Norwood, no one knew of this and no one would tell. They all settled down pretty fast, all living together, at first it was hard, getting used to the lively, cute couple that lived on the third floor, but thankfully there was an empty room underneath their room, so no one was dusturbed, Heiji, Hakuba and Haibara got each their separate rooms. Thus, the existence of these five humans disappeared. Non of them regretted it at first, Conan and Kaito didn't at least, because they knew their family didn't worry, or Kaito's at least, since they had passed away, but Heiji sometimes worried a lot about his family and Kazuha, if they where safe or doing well, Hakuba seemed to have these worries a lot too, but he never mentioned it, Haibara didn't have any parents either, so she was saved the worry, but she did worry about Agasa's health. It took two month to take down the organization. After that, they could have returned, but they didn't, Kaito continued as KID as well, much to Hakuba's annoyance! Kaito and Conan then moved to San Fransisco.. where they married, thank good they legalized gay marriage. As for Heiji, Kazuha came to visit him and they married three years later. Hakuba remained single for six to seven years until he found someone too, and wasn't just anyone, Haibara had finally managed to make a cure to the poison in her body and she returned, they married as well, a year after they had started dating.

* * *

But before they left, they where all invited to Ran and Kogoro's funeral, Eri had forgiven Conan already, seeing that he had worked very hard to keep Ran and her father from danger.

"Conan-kun" Eri welcomed them, she was dressed in a lovely black, covering dress that fit her well, she wore her wedding ring for once and finally admitted out loud that she had always loved Kogoro, even if he was a skirt chaser and a drunk bastard some times. Many people had gathered, Kazuha, Sonoko, those kids with Haibara and Agasa, even the Kudou's met up. Eisuke came from USA just to say goodbye, also, a lot of teachers, the students from her class and the karate club.

"Kisaki-san" Conan greeted her, as did Heiji and Hakuba too, then Eri's eyes landed on Kaito.

"And this is?" well, it was slightly different, Kaito was dressed in all black, but wore a white rose in the pocket on his jacket.

"This is Kuroba Kaito.. he recently became an orphan" Conan explained, Kaito smiled back, kind of sad, to show respect to the widow.

"Oh.. I'm sorry" Kaito quickly shooted her as he knew just how to make her feel at least a little better, so he showed her away, Hakuba and Heiji showed their respect to Kogoro, then to Ran, before they left Conan alone to pay his wishes as well.

"Ran.. I know I never got to tell you the reason I always left and never told you the truth.. I really wanted to tell you too, but this happened before I managed to meet you.. I know I cannot ask for forgiveness, it's not mine to ask off, but I want you to know, I never meant to hurt you or lie to you.. but I didn't want you to be in danger or be hurt in any way, Kaito even helped me out some times.." Conan's voice faded as he crouched beside Ran's picture, the lifeless picture smiled back, unknowing of the feelings pouring out of the detective.

"Ran.. I'm sorry, so sorry, you where truly right.. Edogawa Conan is Kudou Shinichi.. but I could never tell you, at least not when your father was around.." he smiled while tears filled his vision.

"I won't back down and disappear, I will avenge you and your father.. I'll take down the organization and continue to live as a detective in order to solve even more crimes.. and I'll never stop thinking about the one I love.. as of the truth, I have fallen for Kaitou KID, also known as Kuroba Kaito.. I'm sorry about that, however I do not regret it at all and I'm happy I got this chance to fall in love again.. he has helped me through this hard time and together it's been much easier, Hakuba-san and Hattori also helped out, you see, when Hattori told Kazuha about you, she nearly fell into a coma, thank god he confessed to her the next week, or I think she'd commit suicide.."

"Shinichi.." a low voice called and Conan looked over his shoulder, Kaito was waving at him, a signal to leave, Conan nodded and turned back to the picture.

"This is our goodbye Ran.. my dear friend.. you too Oji-san.. you could be really weird sometimes, but your really care about people when you want to didn't you! I'm happy I got to know this side of you as well.. goodbye.. both of you" he stood up and turned away. At the exit to the house, Eri met up with the four boys.

"Thank you.. for everything" she stated, tears in her eyes, Conan smiled back.

"It's nothing to thank for.. now then.. we have to leave.. goodbye Kisaki-san"

"Wait.. where will you go?" she asked. The boys all smiled as Haibara also came up to them. Conan smiled the most.

"We cannot say that.. we will leave and start our hunt on a case far larger than any case we have ever encountered, that's why I need Hakuba-san and Hattori's help, Kaito just tags along, as well as Haibara.. goodby-" that was all he managed as he felt arms around his waist, small and frail ones to note.

"Your leaving?" it was Ayumi and Conan sighed, then he crouched.

"Ayumi-chan... what I wanted you guys to know, was that I never lied once" he blamed himself for lying. AGAIN. Haibara raised an eyebrow as Heiji hid a chuckle.

"I know Conan-kun.. I never hated you"

"Thank you Ayumi-chan.. goodbye" he stood up and turned away.

"Let's go.." then they all climbed into a black car and drove away. That was, the last thing they ever saw of these young men and girl that seemed far more mature than they would appear. Or was it?

THE END!

* * *

There you go.. I'm so happy, I hope I could please you and make you happy with this story.. and I can with pleasure announce that I'm going to make a sequel with KaiCon in.. probably M rated.. from when they're married :D oh god, I want to see them like that.. that's why.. if anyone want to, can you draw a, little-shorted-than-Kaito Conan in white tux.. and Kaito beside him, in white tux as well, maybe Heiji with Kazuha and Hakuba with a back-to-her-old-body Haibara.. that'd please me very much... if no one does this.. I might just do it myself too.. although I don't know if I can do it! and you noted that I made Heiji and Conan brothers, as Conan and the rest stayed in Florida, Conan attained a very dark skin ^^ so he might just look like Heiji sometimes.. plus, I couldn't make Kaito and Conan brothers.. when they obviously weren't brothers at ALL XP

Okay, I thank you all for always reading up on this story and I would like to hear from you on my other stories as well, I know I do anyway.. because your already there :D

Then, I say thank you for everything and good bye.

Tomyo Torou! \(^_^)/


End file.
